<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruising Through Time by Kin_Z3d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705874">Cruising Through Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_Z3d/pseuds/Kin_Z3d'>Kin_Z3d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watching Sara and Her Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sara Lance, Bisexual Sara Lance, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Sara Lance, Jealous Nyssa al Ghul, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Multi, Protective Sara Lance, Soft Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_Z3d/pseuds/Kin_Z3d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arrowverse characters watching the Legends fly throughout time and their adventures. </p><p>Nyssara is a thing because why not. Some parts of them will come from idea's that I got from reading other Nyssara fanfictions - credits to the creators that inspired me because I don't want to take credit for their ideas if anyone sees them in this fanfiction.</p><p>There will also be other parts that incorporated because I saw them in other fanfictions and I loved the ideas, so credits to the authors for coming up with that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance &amp; Lexa (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watching Sara and Her Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who's there? What's happening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All of it happened really suddenly, for everyone. First was Team Flash; Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Harry, Wally, Joe, and Iris were all at STAR Labs, for a sort of day off. They were relaxing when they saw a bright light and then they were transported to a big open space. It had a ginormous screen and there were many, many seats. Along with them, came Lily and Clarissa, as well as Lisa. They were all confused, and then there were a few other flashes, when the light disappeared, it showed Team Arrow. There was Nyssa, Thea, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Quentin, Laurel, Dinah (Sara’s mother), and Roy. They were confused </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry, mostly just confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the questions could start, there was another flash. When the light went away, it showed the members of Team Supergirl and people from Earth-38. Kara, James, J'onn, Alex, and Lucy. "What the hell is going on here?!" Oliver yelled, but quieted when he saw the familiar faces of Supergirl and Barry with his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another flash, this time it brought Ra's, Talia, and Damien with it. Team Arrow were on guard - their bodies tensed immediately, but they relaxed after no one attacked anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a hologram appeared, of Gideon. "Before any of you start to freak out more, let me explain," she said, in her robotic British accent. At the nods, she continued, "The Legends, specifically Captain Lance, wanted you all to understand what's happening with them , don't worry, you all will be returned to the exact time you were taken."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These were the reactions she got: Firstly, Quentin looked proud that his daughter became the Captain. Oliver and the other hero's seem relieved that there is not an actual threat to their cities at the moment. But, Kara still seemed alarmed. She shot up out of where she was sitting and looked around frantically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That put the others on edge and they got worried. Kara called out to Gideon, "Um, Miss Gideon...do you think you can, y'know poof people here? PLEASE!" Kara whispered out who she needed here and Gideon immediately brought them over after realizing the panic in her voice. There was another light and it brought over three women, a kid...and animals?</span>
</p>
<p><span>Kara called out, "Lena, Cat, Diana!" and their heads snapped over to her. They super-sped to her and wrapped their arms around her. </span><b><em>(I read a fanfic that had these four together, it's my inspiration :D)</em></b> <span>Then Cat pulled back and smacked Kara upside the head, and chastised her, "What did we tell you about running off on your own?" The others looked amused as Kara told them, uncertainly, "Um, to not do it?" Carter ran over to his mothers before they could get anymore upset with Kara. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"MAMA!" Kara caught him and spun him around, before they settled and Kara explained what they were doing there. When they got out of their own world, they saw the others looking at them with very confused expressions, so Kara decided to explain. "Right, so these are my wives...This is Lena, that's Diana, and this is Cat," Literally all of them had shocked faces, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them. "Well damn, Supergirl sure has game," that came from Roy, who was then slapped on the back of the head by Thea. But Kara was blushing as she continued, "This is our son, Carter, our dragons, and our cats."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to stop the questioning, even though the 'nerds' were still fangirling about </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragons</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and decided to continue on. "Gideon, how about we start the films," Nyssa asked, she wanted to see her Beloved and what became of her as she traveled through time. Gideon agreed and told them, "If you want something to eat, just ask and it will appear in front of you." they indicated that they understood and Gideon decided to roll the tapes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(A/N: This is a Nyssara story. Sara will be gp. Nyssa and Sara are still together in the eyes of the League. Nyssara are together, like; Sara decided that she's tired of the random hook ups and the loneliness, so she goes back to Nyssa and Nyssa is there and is waiting for her. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>This will be before season four, and Avalance won't be a thing, even though they're a great ship, I prefer Nyssara ever since I found out about them because I watched Legends before I watched Arrow.) ← this will eventually change because I like to follow my imagination and it takes me to wild places, so yeah. </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let’s see what’s happened before they started on the adventure, shall we? The show scenes are in Bold. And it's literally what the title says... have fun :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>It starts off with Ray, him losing his fiancé, Anna. Then it shows Ray making the ATOM suit, him dating and breaking up with Felicity. Him being ‘dead’ and giving Palmer Tech to Felicity. And then him disappearing. After Ray, it showed Firestorm. The Particle Accelerator’s explosion and the creation of Firestorm. Then Ronnie’s death and Stein getting weaker. After that, it showed the professor and Jax becoming the new Firestorm. Then their story disappeared. </b>
</p><p><b>After them, was Carter and Kendra. Their encounter with Vandal Savage and their many deaths and rebirths. Their story also faded. It faded into Mick and Snart’s story. They only showed some of it because the rest was to be revealed as time went on. The screen went black and it showed Sara. Sara’s lasted longer than the others had, it showed her sliding out of the Gambit. </b>That made the Lance family flinch, seeing Sara getting hurt like that, hurt them as well. It made the others flinch as well, even though they didn’t know her that well. There’s a different part to all stories. </p><p><b>It changed scenes and showed Sara in the water, sometimes her head going underwater and popping out eventually. </b> Felicity and Thea had a look of horror on their faces and so did the Luthor-Grant-Danvers-Prince family. Carter had buried his face in Kara’s neck to try to stop seeing the horror. <b>It then showed her on some driftwood, then her on yet another boat, even some scenes with her on Lian Yu. It shifted over to Nyssa finding Sara, then her helping an unconscious Sara with her wounds, nursing her back to health. </b>They all looked at Nyssa in appreciation, the Lance’s thanking her for helping Sara.</p><p><b>It showed them Sara’s death, how Laurel had found her, and the funeral. </b> There was not a single dry eye in the room, especially since Team Arrow started to remember the death. <b>The scene changed to Sara being brought back to life and then Oliver and Laurel retrieving her soul and her being alive and well. </b>That had them relieved, as if they just remembered that Sara was alive. </p><p>After a few minutes, the scenes stopped and Gideon asked, “Are you all ready to continue?” At the confirmation, the scenes started up again. <b>There was a voiceover by Rip, him telling the people all about him. Ray was helping Oliver with a mission when Rip came out of nowhere and knocked him out. The scene changed to Tibet, 2016. “Next Recruit: Sara Lance. Former member of the League of Assassins, also formerly dead.” </b>Only Kara had the guts to ask, “Wait, if she was an assassin, how did she know you, Nyssa?” Nyssa smirked and Team Arrow groaned. She introduced herself, “I am Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon, the next ruler of the League of Assassins and the Keeper of the Lazarus Pits.”</p><p>Kara’s eyes had widened, but she looked at Nyssa with respect, which she had noticed and gave her a small nod in acknowledgement. <b>The scene continues, showing Sara sitting by a window, looking out of it while sipping some whiskey. </b> “Well, she always did have a thing for whiskey,” Quentin said, laughing slightly. <b>In the background, it showed a man getting too handsy with a girl. He grabbed her without letting so, Sara saw the exchange through the frosted window. Speaking Tibetan, she threatened, “Let her go.” He was heard saying, “Or what?” He pushed the girl away and started to stand up. Instead of answering him, she finished her shot and threw the cup at his head. The impact of the throw had knocked him over. He got up and attempted to fight her, but got his ass handed to him instead. </b>By this time, some people were laughing and the others were looking at her in awe. Her fighting style never stopped surprising them. </p><p><b>Other men tried to help their fallen friend, but </b> <b> <em>all</em> </b> <b> of them ended up getting their asses handed to them. “Miss. Lance? Care to join me for a drink? I have come quite a long way to meet you,” he says as he raises his ‘knockout gun’ to...knock her out. </b>Some flinched and Diana noted, “That fall must have hurt.” Nyssa replied to her, “She’s experienced far worse.” Diana just stayed silent and nodded. </p><p><b>The same happened to the rest of them </b><span class="u"><b><em>(A/N: Read - I was too lazy to write it down.)</em></b></span> <b>They all eventually woke and  as they did, Mick grumbled, “Ah, what a headache.” Snart woke up and asked, “Stein? What the hell are you doing here?” “I’m as ignorant as you, for once,” the professor replied right away. </b>Lily laughed at hearing her fathers remark and his wife shook her head fondly. Laurel asked, “Where are they?” Although, she didn’t get a reply. </p><p><b>“Where are we?” Sara asked no one in particular. </b> “Great minds think alike,” Felicity exclaimed, chuckling slightly with Laurel. <b>“Why don’t you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with the flashy thing. Ring any bells?” Jackson told/asked her. “The name’s Rip Hunter.” he told them, with his hands on his waist. “I’m from East London. Oh, and the future.” </b></p><p><b>“Nice to meet you, Rip,” Mick said while trying to take out his heat gun. “Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons,” Rip told them. “I’ve assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage,” Rip continued. </b>Oliver and Barry had a weird look on their face. “But we killed him, it was hard because the guy’s a bitch,” Oliver told them, Barry nodding his head along.</p><p>"Before we continue with this story, I'm interrupting it to show you something a few of the Legends want to show you," Gideon informed them, cheerfully. They nodded, seeing as they can't really disagree. And so the clip rolled. <b>"Alright, we know that we aren't in the story yet, but you'll meet us soon, my name is Nate and this is Zari. This is a video we call, 'Sara Lance being Time Mom' and it's literally what the title says. Also, this is part one - the others will show up later," a man with 'hero hair' told them, 'hero' hair is Nate. And so, the video rolled. </b>The Lance family looked amused. "Sara? As a mother, oh I've got to see this," Laurel laughed, her father nodded along with her. Dinah had let out a slight chuckle. </p><p><b>"It's called beginners luck," Ray told Nate. Nate made a weird face and charged Ray the same time Ray charged towards him. Right before they could, they heard Sara, "HEY!" she yelled, effectively stopping them. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she and Jax entered the scene. Nate stammered for a reply as Ray came up with one, "He's helping me calibrate the new suit." Jackson spoke up, "The last time you all decided to spar, you wrecked my cargo bay." </b>"Wait, Jax is like the younger brother that tattles on them," Felicity snickered. There were chuckles coming from others that heard her. </p><p>
  <b>Nate raised his hand for a high five, but put it back down when Sara started talking again. "Hey! Don't make me come down here again," she said, making the 'I'm watching you' gesture with her hand. Jax followed her out. Nate looked and made sure they were gone before he and Ray started mocking what she just said. "EY!" Sara said, coming back and pointing her finger at him. She stood there for a few moments before leaving again. </b>
</p><p>By the time the clip was finished, there were several people laughing for different reasons. Laughing because of how serious Sara looked, at how they behaved like scolded children, and at how the title really fits the clip. “That was one of few, but those will come on in between. Some of the scenes will repeat in the ‘films’, now let’s get back to the main show,” Gideon told them and soon the scene they stopped at was shown again. </p><p>
  <b>“That can’t be, we destroyed him,” Carter said. “Yeah, the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it,” Kendra agreed. “And therein lay the problem, unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell,” Rip told them. “What the hell are you talking about?” Mick asked with his gruff voice. </b>
</p><p><b>“Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate,” Carter stated. “Yeah, I’ve done that,” Sara added. “And what the hell does this Randell guy have to do with us?” Mick asked, getting impatient. “Vandal,” Rip corrected. “In the future, he will employ the evil he has perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world,” Rip continued. </b>“Of course this guy wants world domination, which villain doesn’t?” Kara exclaimed, kind of getting worked up. But Lena silenced her with a kiss that they smiled into. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <b>(Okay, I’m getting kind of lazy with this scene, so Imma move on. I also decided to focus on Sara Lance as the main character because she’s amazing)</b> </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>They all saw how and what Ray talked to Oliver about, it kind of broke their heart, hearing his reasons. They saw as Kendra and Carter almost fought it out. And that’s how they got here: <b>They heard the grunting before they saw the ‘fighting’. They saw Sara and Laurel sparing with the bo staff. Laurel started to talk, “I remember when you told Mom and Dad that you wanted to go to sleepaway camp.” she said it as she and Sara continued their intense match. “This’ll be a little different,” Sara told her sister. “Time travel,” Laurel stated. </b></p><p>
  <b>Sara broke her staff into two as Laurel continued talking, “I can't believe we’re talking about it like it’s something real.” Sara agreed with her sister, “I know.” The sparring continued, with Sara winning after holding the staff at her sister's neck. “I think you should go,” Laurel stated. “Laurel, what about Nyssa?” Sara asked, even after all this time, she still loves her. </b>
</p><p>Nyssa’s eyes softened as she watched her Beloved ask her sister about her. Kara noticed she had been keeping a careful eye on Nyssa since Sara mentioned something about her lover waiting for her. Kara caught Diana’s eyes and they had a whole conversation like that. Mentally ‘discussing’ stuff. Finally they nodded, and they knew what to do. “Miss. Gideon, just give us a minute,” Kara requested. Of course, Gideon agreed, she knew that they intended to do something that will help her Captain, she just wasn’t sure what. </p><p>The others were confused, until they saw Kara approaching Nyssa with one of her dragons. “Nyssa, this is Blaze, he sensed that you have a good heart, a true heart. Even with what you’ve done,” Kara stated, she saw that Nyssa was about to disagree, but she started talking again, “They don’t lie, they were a gift to me and my wives by Diana’s uncle, she’s a goddess y’know, a legit one, now me and my wives are indestructible and immortal. We grant gifts to those who we know deserve it. You deserve it, it’ll happen in time, but the time is going to happen soon.” Kara smirked, with Kara distracting them, Diana made Sara and Nyssa immortal and indestructible as well, hoping life would be easier on them now. </p><p>With that Kara walked back to her seat and asked Gideon to start rolling the ‘films’, which the AI did happily. <b>“What about Nyssa?” Laurel asked. Sara scoffed, “You know I’m still in love with her Laurel, I never stopped, even though I took the poison to convince her and Ra’s otherwise.” </b> Nyssa’s eyes were filled with happy tears, hearing that her Beloved still loved her, even though her ‘death’ truth has yet to be revealed. <b>“Besides you know that I’m still sworn to the League, leaving without the permission of Ra’s al Ghul, it’s a death sentence for family and friends, I have to make the trip,” Sara told her sister. </b> Ra’s nodded to himself, <em> “At least she’s got permission, ah - what a day.” </em> </p><p>
  <b>Laurel nodded and Sara packed away her equipment. The scene changed and showed Ta-er al Asfer, or as the Members of the League now know her as, The Will of the Demon. As she was the person that Ra’s al Ghul allowed to live and that she was the Beloved of the Heir. As I was saying, Sara was kneeling in front of him, on one knee, in her assassin garb with a gold covered scarf around her waist. Her name was sewn onto it. She was speaking in Arabic, Nyssa was nowhere to be seen. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She was trying to get him to agree, telling him about it and he was going along with it, clearly he knew something that she didn’t, but he agreed. Sara went off to tell Nyssa the news. </b>
</p><p>Nyssa’s eye’s were still slightly misted. But no one said anything about that and continued to watch. <b>There was no sound, but it showed Sara telling Nyssa about what she was offered and what her father told her. Nyssa nodded and the sound came on, “You should move on, Beloved,” Sara shook her head. </b>A single tear fell from Nyssa’s eye and Damien saw it. He wiped it away and gave his aunt a hug. Nyssa hugged him back and they both focused back on the screen. </p><p><b>“Look at me and listen,” Sara told her, holding her chin so she could look her in the eyes. “I </b> <b> <em>am</em> </b> <b> going to come back to you, no matter how far I go from you, I’ll always come back, if I survive, I will be back,” Sara told her, she made sure Nyssa understood before leaving to pack her weapons and training garb. She made sure to grab one of Nysa’s scarfs and her many sketchbooks, not opening them. She also grabbed her camera and scrapbooks that were filled with pictures of...stuff. </b></p><p>“Ah! That’s where my scarf went,” Nyssa exclaimed, making the people around her laugh lightly. <span class="u"> <b> <em>(A/N: Laurel won’t actually die, Sara will be wearing her League stuff in the pilot episodes and the White Canary one will come later... you’ll see why)</em> </b>   </span></p><p>
  <b>It showed them all waiting for Rip and he entered the scene, “Well, I see that you’ve all decided to come. Well then, we can be on our way.” Rip exclaimed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I ain’t footing it anywhere,” Snart told him, not moving. “A Time Master’s sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine what a time ship would look like in, say, Victorian England?” Rip questioned them. </b>
</p><p><b>“Holographic indigenous camouflage projection,” Stein told him. “Indeed,” Rip said, pulling out a remote? </b>“Wait, is that a remote?” Cisco questioned. “Of sorts, Mr. Ramon,” Gideon answered. </p><p><b>Rip pressed a button and the Waverider appeared. There were shocked expressions on their faces, “It’s called the Waverider. It’s been my ship for over a decade.” Rip informed them. </b>“That’s so cool!” Cisco, Kara, and Felicity exclaimed. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Oliver, Lena, Diana, and Cat looked on amused. As did Team Flash. </p><p>
  <b>“Shall we?” Rip turned to question them. He walked toward the ship and the rest followed. The screen changed and it showed Rip leading them through the corridors of the Waverider, they looked amazed at the technology. </b>
</p><p><b>“How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?” Stein questioned. Rip answered him, “I don’t need one. I have Gideon.” A hologram appeared, “Welcome aboard,” Gideon greeted them. </b>Even Ra’s looked amazed, even though he had seen the...fight 50 or so years ago. </p><p>
  <b>“I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel’s critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission,” she continued her introduction. “Captain?” Snart questioned. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Gideon’s been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage,” Rip informed them. Ray asked, “I thought you said he’s pretty active in the 22nd century.” Stein made more sense, “Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn’t the best strategy.” </b>
</p><p>“That does make sense,” Diana commented, there were several people nodding along with her, agreeing. <b>“Indeed,” Rip agreed. “Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Now even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing: the man who can. Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world’s leading -- well, only -- expert on Vandal Savage,” Rip continued to talk as he walked around and Gideon pulled up his picture on the screens. </b></p><p>
  <b>“We’re going to pay him a little visit,” Rip told them. “Course plotted for St. Roche, New Orleans. October 17, 1975.” Gideon told them. Rip went towards his seat and told them, “I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn’t something one wants to be standing up for.” He sat and strapped himself in and watched as the rest of the team did the same. </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>(A/N: Skipping the next part cause I’m too lazy to write.)</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>They were all seriously shocked and amazed at what they just witnessed, “Dude that was awesome!” Kara yelled, Cisco and Carter nodding along with her. Their family and friends let out amused chuckles and turned back to the screen. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pilot - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The continuation of where it left off...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>It showed the Waverider landing on a clearing in 1975, New Orleans. In the Waverider, it showed Ray jumping up out of his seat. Then Mick threw up. “Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with -- Vertigo.” Rip told them, pausing when Ray fell over. </b>
  <span>Cat laughed and said, “He looked so excited till he fell over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I can’t see,” Stein told him. “And temporary blindness. it should only last a minute, afterall, that was a mere jaunt,” Rip continued, walking up to Stein. “The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects,” he informed them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now, you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman,” Rip told Sara, Snart, and Mick to stay back. Sara had a...not so nice face on, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I am going to kick his skinny British ass.”</em>
  </b>
  <b> she thought. </b>
  <span>That...had people laughing. Hard. It was hilarious, the thought she just had. Even Ra’s looked amused and so did Talia, it seemed that Sara’s humor still amused him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, you’re benching us?” Mick said in his gruff voice. Sara stood up and said, “I thought we were a team.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This mission doesn’t require your particular skill set. Yet,” Rip informed her. Snart said to him, “Meaning you don’t need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Precisely,” Rip told ‘em. Before he left, Ray asked him, “Sure it’s a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hey, haircut! Deafness wasn’t one of the side effects,” Mick told him. “We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours,” Rip told them, shifting the conversation back into the point. </b>
  <span>Kara’s drink came out her nose as she laughed. Her wives looked at her funny and she decided to explain, “I finally know where the nicknames come from...mine was ‘Skirt’ before I got the pants on the suit.” They nodded and went back to watching the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What’s the point in cutting it so close?” Ray asked. “Because if he’s destined to die, then he doesn’t have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant,” Stein answered his question. “And depressing,” Kendra added. “How does he die?” She asked him. </b>
  <span>“That does sound sad, imagine how his family would feel,” Thea said and there were several nods in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Uh, he’s found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on,” Rip said and answered her question. </b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>(A/N: Since this is a story that will be focusing on Sara, I’m leaving out the parts where the other’s go on without her.)</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>On the Waverider, the four were watching some reruns and Mick said, “Why does this stupid thing play nothing but reruns?” Jax was sitting on a seat and he said to Sara, “Don’t even bother trying to explain.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara shrugged and said, “Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink? I say we go get weird in the ‘70s.” Snart turned around and said, “Excellent idea.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I got the perfect outfit,” Sara told him and turned to leave with him. That’s when they heard Gideon say, “Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain onboard.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Shut it, metal mouth,” Mick said. “Oh, you’re not quite ready to run with this crew. Sorry, kid,” Snart said to Jax, not sounding very sorry. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Wait, you’re just going to leave me here?” Jax asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed a man pouring a drink for someone. Then Mick held three glasses of beer, “Ah, dollar beers,” he said. </b>
  <span>“Huh, this is where his beer thing started, I guess,” Kara said to no one in particular. </span>
  <b>“You’ve got to love the ‘70s,” he said as he walked. “Who wants to listen to some Captain and Tennille? My mother played it. A lot,” he asked them as he gave them their drinks. Sara wore her White Canary outfit, Mick and Snart had on their heavy coats. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mick walked away and went to the jukebox to play some music. “Love Will Keep Us Together” started to play and it showed Sara sipping on her beer. “Wow, you guys are really far out,” a random girl told Sara and Snart. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You wanna dance, Leonard?” Sara asked him. “You go right ahead. I’ll watch,” Snart replied. Sara handed him her beer and said, “Suit yourself.” Then walked out to the dance floor. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She started to dance and it wasn’t very long before a man walked up to her and tapped her shoulders. “Can I help you?” She asked him.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Mm. How about you join me in the parking lot?” he asked. </b>
  <span>Quentin looked angry and furious, Dinah and Laurel cringed, that was not something they wanted to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hmm, tempting, but you’re not my type. But your lady, on the other hand, well, she looks just my speed.” She answered. </b>
  <span>That made Nyssa jealous, her hand was holding onto her seat harshly. Quentin looked angry, then horrified, that was not something he wanted to hear his daughter say. Laurel laughed and Dinah cringed. Thea was laughing really hard and so was Felicity. Kara and the rest of Team Super chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Maybe you didn’t understand my request, bitch,” he said to Sara. Going as far as to grab her arm. A second later, she had broken it and he was yelling in pain. </b>
  <span>That made Quentin proud and literally everyone else. There were a few people that cringed at the sound of his arm breaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ahh! Son of a…” the man yelled as he stumbled backwards. “I got this,” Sara said to them. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Maybe I should let them have some fun, act like a damsel when they think that surrounding me will intimidate me...that ought to be fun,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, smirking a little. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And the fight began. </b>
  <span>There were amazed looks on their faces as they saw the way that Sara fought. Ra’s looked proud and so did Nyssa. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Ah, just like I thought,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. “Now I could stand for a little help,” she told them. And then the boys joined. Breaking furniture, faces, bones and other shit. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made everyone laugh and be amazed at the skills that Sara displayed at the same time. </span>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed a car bumping into a man with armor and a huge futuristic gun. “We go out for one lousy drink, and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett,” Snart yelled, pointing his gun up. </b>
  <span>The ones that understood the reference, laughed at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It showed Chronos shooting at the Waverider and it flying away with Rip yelling out orders inside the vessel. They ended up in the temporal zone and Rip answered the questions that the team had for him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed Rip berating the team.</b>
  <span> “Ah, Sara isn’t going to like that,” Laurel said. </span>
  <b>It was Kendra that punched him, right on the face. </b>
  <span>“Ohhhh, that’s going to leave a mark,” Barry spoke up, for the first time in a while. Iris nodded, agreeing with him. </span>
  <b>Mick laughed, “I see why you got the hots for that one,” he told Carter. Kendra held him against the wall of the Waverider as she told him, “My son is hurt because of you. Who attacked us?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rip sighed and told her, “Something of a long story.” Snart told him, “Better tell it fast, Rip, ‘cause it doesn’t look like the lady’s in a patient mood.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Neither am I,” Carter told him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“His name is Chronos. He works for the council of Time Masters,” he told them. Kendra let him go with a confused look on her face. “My former employers,” he continued. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I thought you were a Time Master,” Sara told him, getting up and advancing in his direction. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Lying, Skinny, British Bastard... I never should’ve listened to Laurel,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara thought. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“As I’ve expressed, time’s not a linear thing. At some point I was, in fact, a Time Master,” he said as he walked towards Sara when she stopped. As he finished his sentence, Sara punched him across the face, hard. </b>
  <span>“Ouch, if the first one doesn’t leave a mark, this one will...Sara punches hard, I’ve seen her exercise when she’s angry,” it was Felicity that spoke up this time. Laurel nodded in agreement and so did Oliver. “Yeah, she punched me in the face one time and that was a hit I won’t ever forget,” he told them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Will you people please stop hitting me?” Rip half yelled, half asked. “Start telling the truth!” Sara told him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider. Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in,” he told them. </b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>(A/N: I am skipping this part and the next...you will see where it picks up.)</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pilot - Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another ✨ c o n t i n u a t i o n ✨ chapter, lol. <br/>Again, enjoy 😏</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They all saw the flashbacks that Rip had… and it saddened them. Although they were upset that he was a liar, they kind of understood where he came from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>(A/N: I’m going to go to the part where they meet young Stein.)</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It showed them discussing the meeting and the screen changed to Sara sitting in the kitchen of the Waverider. They saw her sitting at a table with a sketchbook in front of her, a pencil in her hand, and fully blacked out sunglasses on her face. </b>
  <span>“I wonder why she's sitting there like that,” Thea said out loud. There were nods of agreement throughout the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then they saw her and her flashbacks. It showed Nyssa, lying in a huge bed. It was in first person point of view, so they knew that they were seeing it from Sara’s perspective. Nyssa looked peacefully asleep. It flashed back and forth between what Sara was seeing, to her sketching out what she was seeing in her flashes. It was in extreme detail, the picture seemed lifelike without the colors. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eventually the flashes stopped and Sara took off her glasses. </b>
  <span>There were shocked gasps throughout the room. No one really knew how far Sara’s artistic abilities really went, it was shocking to see this for them. Nyssa was blushing, like she always did whenever she saw a sketch that Sara did of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Come on, Sara,” someone yelled from the background. “I’ll be there in a minute!” she yelled back. Sara got up, walked to her room and picked up another book. She ripped out the sketch of Nyssa and slowly went through the other one. </b>
  <span>With each flip of a page, Nyssa’s blush got a deeper shade of red. She was embarrassed, yes, but she was also flattered. She knew that Sara thought she was beautiful, but it was always amazing to see how Sara saw her. No one mentioned her blush though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara put the paper with the other sketches and shut the book. She opened a drawer and there were several other books there, as well as a big sweater and Nyssa’s scarf. She picked up the scarf and whispered a ‘I love you’ to it and put the things back. Then the screen changed again. </b>
  <span>“I may not like you, but seeing how much our Sara loves you, I think that I’ll have to learn,” Quentin told her. Nyssa nodded with a small smile playing on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oy! Where do you think you’re going?” Rip asked Stein. “To break into my old lab and bring us back the particle tracker,” Stein told him, matter of factly. </b>
  <span>Kara snickered, “He said ‘oy’ like an old Englishman.” Her wives rolled their eyes at her, playfully. It amused them. Barry heard her and snorted then they went back to focusing back on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Fine, but perhaps, you should take Sara and Jefferson with you to act as your intermediaries. Look, interacting with yourself in the past can have catastrophic effects upon the future,” Rip warned him. He did look worried. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Fascinating. Let’s go,” he told Sara and Jefferson. There was music that played as they saw the Waverider travel to the USA, to Ivy Town in 1975. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed people having a good time and it panned over to Sara, Jax, and Stein. They were walking on a road, several people walking around there too. “People actually wore this crap?” Jax asked, looking around at the people that he could see. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“People smoked a lot of pot in the ‘70s. It clearly had a deleterious effect on the fashion of the era,” Stein told him. </b>
  <span>There were a few chuckles coming from the people in the room. They were also fascinated, looking on at how things were in the past...with color!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Let’s just hurry up and get that particle tracker so I can get the hell out of these go-go boots,” Sara remarked, impatiently. </b>
  <span>That made Laurel, Thea, and Nyssa laugh at the impatience in her tone. “That sounds just like Sara, always the impatient one,” Nyssa said, quietly. There were people nodding in agreement, the people that knew Sara personally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Remember, when we meet my former self, it is imperative that we don’t let on we’re from the future, so let’s just be cool,” Stein warned them. He looked around and came to a stop. Softly saying, “Oh my God. Look. I’d forgotten how handsome I was. My hair, it’s so thick and silky,” he exclaimed, staring at his younger self. </b>
  <span>“Okay, there is no way </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is my father,” Lily said, her voice was disbelieving. Her mother laughed, “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> your father, he was very handsome and he still is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara and Jax had amused looks on their faces as the young Stein approached them. “Do I know you?” he asked the Professor. </b>
  <span>“This won’t end well, will it?” Diggle asked, there wasn’t a verbal response. Just a few nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No, No. I’m Professor Musk, Elon Musk,” Professor told him. </b>
  <span>“That was an interesting excuse,” Alex said, laughing lightly. There were amused chuckles coming from people around the room, it seemed that they agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Young Stein nodded as the Professor continued to introduce them, “And these are my two lab assistants.” Young Stein looked at them and said, “Hi.” He looked at Sara when saying the next part, “I’m Marty.” </b>
  <span>“Oh, please tell me that my dad isn’t flirting with someone of my age?” Lily groaned. All she heard was laughs. </span>
  <b>Then he looked back at the Professor and asked, “Are you sure we haven’t met before?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Stein looked nervous, “Uh, that’s a very interesting question. Um, suffice it to say, I am familiar with your work,” he said. Jax decided to help him out and told younger Stein, “That’s actually why we’re here. To see you. You’re a leading expert in Alpha Particles?” the last part of it coming out as a question. Sara was nodding along to what Jax was saying. </b>
  <span>“Awe, poor Martin, he looks so nervous,” Clarissa said, Lily nodded - silently agreeing with her mother. Caitlin and Cisco also nodded, they heard what she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Young Stein chuckled and told them, “No, I’m </b>
  <b>
    <em>the</em>
  </b>
  <b> leading expert in Alpha Particles,” making direct eye contact with Sara. She thought, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Well, time to make an idiot think I’m interested... It’s worked on Oliver, it should work on him.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Laurel and Felicity laughed and Quentin had a smirk on his face. Oliver had an offended look on his face. Nyssa was also smirking, knowing why she thought that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a flirty smile on Sara’s face as she said, “Well, we were hoping to pick your brain about your area of expertise.” He looked interested, “Physics?” he asked. </b>
  <span>Quentin winced and asked, “Please don’t tell me I have to watch my baby girl, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, flirt with people throughout history?” Dinah nodded in agreement, she didn’t want to see that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara nodded and he asked, “Which are you interested in, applied or theoretical?” She smiled at Jax and told young Stein, “That is just the thing. I can’t decide. I love them both,” she said as she walked closer to him. </b>
  <span>Cat snorted at the double meaning. The people that didn’t understand, like Ra’s, Talia, and Barry, looked at her for an explanation. “It’s because she’s bisexual... she can’t decide,” Lena cut in, smirking at her wife. Cat nodded and they understood, laughing lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Cool,” he said, looking at her. “Well, let’s go spark a doobie and rap about physics,” he said. Sara looked at Martin with a smile and turned back towards young Stein, she told him, “Lead the way, Marty,” with a smile. </b>
  <span>Nyssa was jealous, but she was doing her best at keeping a lid on her rage... for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jax had a disbelieving smile on his face as Sara walked away with young Stein. She turned back and shot Martin a smug smile before walking off with Marty. Martin looked...  baffled... that’s when Jax decided to tease him, “Uh, are you sure that’s actually you?” </b>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I’m thinking!” Lily exclaimed, there were laughs coming from people around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Stein looked at him and walked away. Jax followed after laughing and saying, “Oh, man.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The screen went black before it came back on. “So, who wants a hit?” Marty asked, holding up a joint. </b>
  <span>“And now we’re about to see Sara Lance hitting a joint… our father is a cop,” Laurel snickered, Thea and Roy joining in. Quentin frowned and looked back at the screen, shaking his head fondly at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, man--” Jax was about to take it before Martin grabbed it from him. “I believe you told me you were trying to quit,” he said, staring at the joint. “Oh, none for you, silver top?” Marty sarcastically asked him. Sara grabbed it from him before he could say anything, smiling at Marty. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Awe man, I wish Nyssa was here to yell at me to ‘stop partaking in cannabis’,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, her smile dimming slightly as she brought the joint to her mouth. </b>
  <span>“And there she goes again,” Nyssa exclaimed fondly. There was a small smile on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I don’t partake in Cannabis, anymore that is,” Martin said, adding the last part when Jax gave him a look. Martin told Marty to take it easier on the weed, but Marty only said, “Ah, it helps me think better... dad.” Martin chuckled sarcastically. </b>
  <span>That made people in the room laugh. Even Ra’s cracked a rare smile, though it was merely a twitch of his lips - not many caught it, but Nyssa managed to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They began talking about Alpha Particles. “I’ve worked up a little something. Science is all about the future, right? I’ve developed a prototype particle tracker. Cutting edge. Probably going to mint me $1,00,000,” Marty said, saying the last bit while looking at Sara, trying to impress her. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Hm. Men, always trying to get what they can’t have,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. </b>
  <span>That made Talia laugh, it surprised most people, even her son. Ra’s smiled at the sound, trying not to make it seem noticeable. People saw him, but decided not to say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Wow, a whole million,” Sara said, acting impressed. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Acting comes easy, after all, I hid the fact that I lost my virginity to a girl and not a guy in high school pretty well and the fact that I acted boy crazed to hide that,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought as she watched Marty leave the room. </b>
  <span>That made Quentin spit out the water he just drank and shared the same shocked look with Dinah. Even Laurel looked shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I cannot believe that that is you,” Sara told Martin. Jax agreed, “Seriously, I had no idea that you were ever cool.” as they followed Martin as he went to look for something. </b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>(A/N: Another skipping thing…not as big of a skip this time)</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>“October 1975. This is right where I met my future wife, Clarissa. So </b>
  <b>
    <em>obviously</em>
  </b>
  <b> we wouldn’t want my former self to be tempted by a sexy assassin from the future,” Martin said, matter of factly. </b>
  <span>Some noticed the way that Nyssa’s hand tightened on one of her swords, but didn’t comment on it. Iris and Lucy laughed, it was a funny situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Awe, you think I’m sex--” Sara began to tease, but was cut off by Martin saying, “Do not finish that sentence.” There was a teasing smile on Sara’s face and on Jax’s too. </b>
  <span>Lisa laughed, it was a rare time to catch a slip from Martin Stein. The sound...surprised some people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed the exchange that Martin had with Marty. “You know, I’m beginning to like younger Gray less and less,” Jax told Sara. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Not like I liked him in the first place... no one can compare to Nyssa,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara thought, a slight frown on her face.</b>
  <span> Ah, another blush on Nyssa’s face. Anything that Sara says relating to complimenting Nyssa brings a blush to her face. Her father noticed and had a small smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara tuned in and heard Marty threatening Martin. Then Stein attempting to lie his way out. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I swear to the gods. Ra’s Al Ghul was right, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara thought, moving away from the three guys. </b>
  <span>That made Ra’s proud, she was one of the higher ranked assassins in the League before she got with Nyssa. He hid it well, but some people managed to catch the look on his face, but no one dared to comment on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara walked and grabbed a red, long, vase looking thing and stood behind Marty. She hit him in the back of the head with it and said, “That was taking too long.” Stein had a look of shocked horror on his face as he exclaimed, “You just knocked me out.” </b>
  <span>Meanwhile, Laurel was dying of laughter, “Awe man, that’s classic Sara. Never the one to be patient.” There were smaller laughs coming from around the room, some with nods of agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>At Sara’s nod he said, “That beautiful brain, struck unconscious,” the look never leaving his face. </b>
  <span>That made Lily laugh, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny, so you really can’t blame her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The only way to shut you up,” Jax remarked. Stein messed around with a clock, trying to do something. “What are you doing? We have to go,” Jax told him. Stein started muttering, “I have to make sure I wake up in time to go to this faculty mixer tonight. One of the professors is bringing his niece, AKA my future wife,” he said as a way of explanation. </b>
  <span>“Awe, look at that, it’s adorable the love you guys have for each other,” Caitlin said, cooing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They went to leave and before they did, Sara grabbed the joints that were on the table. </b>
  <span>“This girl is going to be the death of me,” Quentin muttered with a fond shake of his head. The people who heard him, laughed at what she did and her father’s commentary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The screen changed and it showed Stein, Jax, and Sara. The men weren’t dressed and were in casual clothes. Sara was dressed in her League garb, down to the hood that was over her face. </b>
  <span>“She looks just as beautiful as she did back then,” Talia murmured, not realizing that her sister heard her. At Nyssa’s confused look, Ra’s told her, “You will see soon daughter, no need for jealousy.” He didn’t say anything further and ignored the confused looks he was getting from the others. Nyssa nodded, she knew better than to press further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Reading’s at 96.6% It’s definitely down there,” Stein told them. Sara started to get up, “Be right back.” she said. Jax decided to protest, “Whoa -- wait, wait, wait. Shouldn’t we handle this? I mean, you’re pretty stoned.” </b>
  <span>“One time Sara was so drunk that she took on seven guys with weapons on her own because she refused to let me help,” Nyssa told them. Quentin looked...proud? He knew that his daughter had skill, but this was a lot to process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I could be unconscious and still be able to kick the ass of a few rent-a-thugs from 1975,” she said as she jumped down and the fight began. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Ah, that was a good one...why did I bring the staff instead of the swords that Ra’s gifted me with? I really am stoned,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought...continuing on with the fight.</b>
  <span> “OHHH, that looks like it hurt,” Joe exclaimed after seeing Sara harshly kick a man in the face, immediately knocking him out. “Oh it does, sparring with Sara...good luck with getting away without a broken bone or a hard bruise,” Laurel told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She jumps off the table and attacks the men with the guns with her bo staffs. Knocking them both out instantly. “I do see why I found her so attractive,” he heard Stein say. </b>
  <span>Talia snorted at that. </span>
  <b>“Lookin’ for this,” Sara said, grabbing the part of Ray’s suit that had went missing. “And y’all have a lovely evening,” She said as she walked off. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Damn men, thinking that I can’t do things,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with that, I have been called ‘sweetheart’ way too many times by old men,” Kara said. Lena and Cat nodded, agreeing with what she said. There were nods from others around the room too. </span>
  <b>
    <em><span class="u">(A/N: SKIPPING THE REST OF THE PARTS)</span> </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>~~ </strong>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>And see you all nex</strong>
    </span>
    <strong><span class="u">t time </span>~~</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blood Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The episode of Blood Ties....<br/>Hopefully y'all won't be upset with me for skipping episodes because I'm on a bit of a time crunch at the moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Pieces of the dagger have broken off and are, as we speak, en route to her heart,” Rip told them. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Well shit...the only person that could’ve helped us kill Savage is about to die ... again,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought as she partly listened to Rip, Jax, and Snart. </b>
  <span>*Gasp* “Language, Aunt Sara!” Damien exclaimed. At his mother’s glare, he quieted. “Aunt Sara?” Nyssa questioned, Talia mouthed ‘I’ll tell you later’ and Nyssa went back to focusing on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“To sum up, Carter Hall is dead, the girlfriends not too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we are now stuck in,” Mick said, walking around. </b>
  <span>“That was savage and also very classic Mick,” Barry stated, Lisa nodded, silently agreeing with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That how the plan supposed to work, Rip?” Mick asked him with the sarcasm evident in his voice. Rip seemed exasperated as he told them, “Obviously not, but the mission is quite simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future.” </b>
  <span>Harry spoke up this time, “that seems harder said than done.” He got many nods of agreement from people in Team Supergirl and Team Arrow, the other’s weren’t paying attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Simple don’t mean easy, Captain,” Snart remarked. </b>
  <span>“Ah, what would I do without your sarcasm, brother?” Lisa asked with the sarcasm evident in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, I never said it was. The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breadth of history gives one...perspective. I’ve seen darker days. I’ve seen men of steel and dark knights fall, and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what. Gideon, what’s our status?” Rip said, asking Gideon to change the topic. </b>
  <span>Laurel pointed at Sara, “That’s Sara’s face when she knows that someone is lying.” she pointed out. Nyssa nodded, she knew that face well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos, the Jumpship was damaged. Unless you make repairs---” Sara tuned out Gideon’s voice. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Well, at least Ra’s taught me how to detect a liar…” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara thought, then a voice at the back of her head whispered, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I hate liars...you should’ve killed him instead of just punching him,</em>
  </b>
  <b>” her bloodlust whispered. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Calm it, beasty, don’t want to kill people, especially teammates, that would make Nyssa upset, remember?”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara told it. There were grumbles, but no reply. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?” Quentin asked. Nyssa looked at him and told him, “You will see what happens later, but let’s watch this now.” He nodded and they focused back on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It showed Rip sitting in his office all alone. It seemed that there was no one there. </b>
  <span>“Wait, is Miss Sara going to sneak up on him?” Carter asked. Oliver answered him, “Probably.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was looking at a picture of his son and wife when he heard, “Is that your son? He looks like you,” and there she was, standing behind him. He snapped the locket shut. She looked down, “Sorry, Trained by the League of Assassins, sneaking up on people is kind of our thing.”</b>
  <span> “Old habits, die hard, I guess,” Diggle said, a playful tone to his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’d like to be alone for a moment,” Rip told her, not looking at her. Sara leaned onto the table and asked, “You don’t actually have a plan, do you? And that speech wasn’t about convincing us. It was about convincing you. Didn’t work, did it?” </b>
  <span>There were some shocked faces among the people in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Not particularly, no. Hence my desire to be alone,” Rip said, looking back down at his locket. Sara moved and started to walk around the room. “So we can’t kill savage,” Sara stated. </b>
  <span>“No shit, sherlock,” Roy said, the sarcasm was evident in his voice. THat earned him a few snickers, a slap on the back of the head from Thea, again, and a glare from Nyssa; who said, “She’s onto something, it’s why she said that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, I see you’ve grasped the concept of immortality, well done,” Rip said sarcastically. Sara continued to talk, as if she didn’t hear him, “Maybe we could slow him down. Now, Ra’s al Ghul taught me a thing or two about fighting powerful adversaries,” she said as she looked at the items on the circle table. When she realized she got Rip’s attention, she said, “If you can’t kill your enemy, weaken him. If you can’t cut off his head, take his heart,” picking up a quill to look at as she said the last part. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made quite a few heads turn to look at Ra’s, knowing how...smart he is, making them a bit more cautious. </span>
  <b>“Mr. al Ghul was quite the poet,” he said. Sara ignored him again and told him, “Back at the weapons auction, Savage was trying to </b>
  <b>
    <em>sell</em>
  </b>
  <b> his nuke.” That caught his attention again. “Money is power,” he said, just realizing this. Sara crossed her arms under her boobs and said, “take away Savage’s fortune and he’s just a regular guy with a really long lifespan.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It certainly would set his plan for world domination back a few decades,” Rip said, standing up from his seat. “So where does Vandal Savage keep his money in 1975?” She asked him, not expecting an answer. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“More than just a dumb blonde, I was accepted into the Hervard Medical program, not that mom, dad, or Laurel ever cared to ask,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, a bitter undertone to her thoughts. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I never slept with Oliver, I was only on that damned ship because my girlfriend wanted to go, Oliver’s father shot her to save himself and Oliver...I’ll always hate them for that even though I have Nyssa now,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, remembering the way that Ava was killed by him. </b>
  <span>That shocked literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even Ra’s and Talia...That was saying something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Sara got accepted into Harverd?!” Quentin asked. Dinah looked like she was in shock as well, “Um - Gideon is that true?” She asked and got an answer, “Indeed it is, Captain Lance got accepted into the program when she was 17 years old, she applied into them early and the different activities that she did and the good grades she maintained, while rebelling against you, got her accepted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent after that...so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. They just stared at the screen. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>(A/N: SKIPPING TO THE FIGHT SCENE-ish) </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Sara looks hot, like hot hot,” Nyssa murmured, thinking no one else heard her. When she saw Talia smirk at her, she blushed and looked back at the screen. </span>
  <b>“We have a problem,” Sara told Rip as he typed away on his laptop. He didn’t look up as he said, “Yes, I know, none of Savage’s funds are in this bank. I’m working on locating this ‘vessel’, but I’m not sure I’ll do so before our new friend returns.” Sara looked him in the eyes and said, “To kill us.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell does she notice this?” Joe asked, no one answered him though. They were too busy staring at the scenes on the screen. </span>
  <b>“The receptionist had a silenced Beretta under her desk. The guards, South African mercenaries. You can tell by the initiation burns on their necks. And our new friend here has calluses on his right hand consistent with being Kuroda-trained swordsman,” she stated, matter of factly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may not like you all right now, but you taught my daughter to be safe and... fight, so *ahem* the not liking you part is going away slowly,” Quentin told the Al Ghul’s. </span>
  <b>“How do you know?” Rip asked. “Because I have the same calluses which means they’ve probably figured out that we are not Rockefellers who just came into their inheritance,” she told him. Rip didn’t look alarmed when he said, “Oh, don’t be so alarmist. Calluses are hardly definitive proof of anything.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I would listen to Te-er Al-Sahfer if I were him. She’s never wrong about these things,” Talia said, “You’ll find out how I know later.” There were no questions after she said that. </span>
  <b>Before Rip finished talking, Sara said, “Pretty sure they made us.” She turned around and there were several men and a woman, all armed with weapons. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see why you said that now,” Roy said. Gideon paused the screen and said, “Before we continue, there are a few people I would like to bring, upon the request of the Captain, so no weapons please.” There was a bright light and there were a few people there...Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Amina Raatko, and all of the Legends except for Sara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena facepalmed when she saw that Harley was here and that Kara had noticed her. “Harley!” Kara yelled. Harley looked up, alarmed, but relaxed when she saw it was Kara, “Kara!” she yelled. They embraced in a hug and introduced each other to people. There were greetings going around the room, hugs, and things like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a seat and then we shall continue,” Gideon said. And the screen started up again. </span>
  <b>“Well, if this is how you treat your customers, we might just have to take our business elsewhere,” Rip said, walking out of the little office. Sara followed, but not to cooperate. She threw her dagger at the woman with the gun with a grunt. Killing the woman instantly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damien, you are about to see Ta-er Al-Sahfer for the first time, doing what she does best,” Talia informed her son who nodded in understanding. </span>
  <b>“I thought I specifically said no weapons!” Rip exclaimed. Sara patted his shoulder and said, “You can thank me later,” and moved on, pulling out another dagger. It was in slow motion and there was music playing in the background, making it all the more dramatic. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The man tried attacking her, but she dodged the attacks and stabbed the dagger into his neck, killing him as well. </b>
  <span>“I get that she is an assassin, but I really want to meet her, maybe we can exchange tips on how to kill people,” Harley said to Ivy, who shook her head and shut the idea down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She kicked another guy down that tried to attack her and pulled out a dagger that was strapped to her thigh. Rip looked shocked, “Exactly how many knives do you have?” Sara smirked at him and went to attack the guy with the swords. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Seems you brought a knife to a swordfight,” the man said. Sara heard Rip fighting the other two guys but she couldn’t be bothered to look at him at the moment. The man moved to attack, but as he lifted the sword up, she kicked him on his chest, hard. </b>
  <span>“That looks like it hurt,” Carter murmured. </span>
  <b>Sara dodged his attacks and slashed his stomach with her dagger. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She disarmed him and took the sword, killing the man that attempted to attack her before and was about to kill the man who originally had the sword, but Rip snapped her out of her killing reverie. Sara took a few calming breaths and calmed down. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They were back on the ship and Rip asked her, “What the hell happened back there?” Sara didn’t turn around and she said, “You know I’m a killer. An assassin. Rip, Ra’s taught me that if anyone tries to ruin your mission or mess with it, you make sure that they don’t live to see the next day...it’s what I did and you ruined my mission, but I’m not killing you,” she walked off. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem like a strict teacher,” Ray told Ra’s who glared at him. Ray cowered under the glare. Ra’s looked pleased at the man and turned back to the screen. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>(A/N: SKIPPING TO THE PART THAT THEY ARE AT THE PARTY)</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>It showed Sara in a dark blue dress with Rip who was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. “Maybe we should have had Blake show us around,” Sara said. She and Rip were looking around. “Perhaps there’s a less conspicuous way for us to do reconnaissance. May I?” Rip said, holding his hand out for Sara to take, for a dance. </b>
  <span>“Sara loves dancing,” Laurel said and Nyssa nodded. She murmured to herself, “And she seems to look even more beautiful than she did at the beginning.” She didn’t think anyone heard her…(everyone did). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m not much of a dancer,” she lied…</b>
  <b>
    <em>”Man, I wish Nyssa was here, I don’t want to dance with a skinny British man that likes to wear trench coats,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara grumbled to herself as he told her that he would lead. </b>
  <span>“What does she mean that she wishes you were there?’ Dinah asked Nyssa. She looked to be in thought for a moment before saying, “Sara loves dancing, we shared our first dance on our first date, she was very charming. She told me to amuse her and dance with her, even without a dance floor. She made all the ladies jealous that night.” She offered no further explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like Sara, always the charming one,” Laurel snorted. There was a fond look on Nyssa’s face as she remembered her first date with Sara. They went back to focusing on the screen after a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, for a killer, you dance quite gracefully, Miss Lance,” Rip told her, dancing along with the others on the dance floor. “Don’t make fun,” Sara told him. Rip said, “I know, I’m not. Nor do I consider you a killer. All I see is someone that is doing this for someone she loves, it’s why I’m taking on the mission for killing Savage. You want to go home to your woman, and I want to go home to mine.” </b>
  <span>“Look at that! Sara considers you her woman, still,” Kara said to Nyssa, who blushed...it seemed that that was something that Sara can do quite well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They continued to dance as they talked, Rip telling Sara about his family and how he tried to move on. As he spun her around, the video slowed and they saw what Sara saw, the marks on the bodyguards necks. She told Rip as such, “ Maybe I can try to not kill these guys then...I said try, don’t get your hopes up.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They got off the dance floor and the scene changed to see them both laughing. Both with champagne glasses in their hand and ‘stumbling’ their way along. </b>
  <span>“OH, SHE’S GOING TO PRETEND TO BE DRUNK AND KICK THEIR ASS, ISN’T SHE?!” Alex yelled, excitedly. Mick answered her, “She is, the boss is very smart, I bet this was her idea.” he grunted and focused back on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This area’s restricted, folks,” a bodyguard said. Sara purposefully slurred her words when she said, “I’m just looking for the ladies’ room.” Tripping herself to make the man catch her, she laughed. When she got up, she headbutted him, hard. She kicked the other man in the head, both of them getting knocked out instantly. </b>
  <span>“THAT WAS BADASS,” Cisco exclaimed, yelling lightly. Felicity nodded along with him, enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rip was on the lookout, drinking the champagne. They opened the door and went </b>
  <b>in...</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you'll hate me for this, but this is the end of this chapter... SO, SO SORRY!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fail-Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again, hopefully y'all will stick around till the end of this book.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Labor Camp Number 54 -- formerly known as the Koshmar or “Nightmare” gulag. Built in the 18th century --” Gideon was saying, but was cut off by Snart, “Can we skip past the Wikipedia crap and get to the good stuff, like how to break in?” he asked. </b>
  <span>“That sounds like my brother, impatient and always looking for places to break into,” Lisa said, Cisco was watching her, but she chose to ignore him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Perhaps you didn’t register that as a question, Gideon,” Sara said. Gideon replied, “I understood, but in its 200 years of operation, no one had successfully escaped from --” and she was cut off again, but Snart...again. “No offence, Gideon, but I never met a building I couldn’t break into,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He sounds so smug,” Dig says. </span>
  <b>“Well, I hope you’re right. Savage knows that Stein created Firestorm, but if he finds out that he is Firestorm--” Rip’s voice trailed off. Snart remarked, “Always Savage with you, isn’t it?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“My partner’s in prison too,” he continued. Sara interrupted, “And Ray.” Snart didn’t look her way when she said that, and told her, “Yeah, whatever. The point is, you didn’t lift a finger.” he said, lifting an accusing finger at Rip. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“And now a yelling match between who’s manlier...why am I always in the middle of these. I swear to god I act more like a man than them sometimes. My frat girl side appealed to Nyssa, apparently,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. </b>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait, you liked Sara’s frat girl side??” Laurel asked Nyssa, a disbelieving look on her face. Nyssa nodded, but didn’t say anything further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“All right, arguing isn’t gonna bring the team back any faster. And Rip’s right, criminal’s do usually feel more at home in prison, and they know it better than anyone else,” Sara interrupted them. “So?” Snart asked. Sara continued, “So what if the key to breaking in is asking someone who’s been in and out of Soviet prisons their whole life?” </b>
  <span>“Oh my god, don’t tell me she’s suggesting what I think she is…” Dinah gasped. There were questioning looks sent her way, but she ignored them and continued to look at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And who might that be?” Rip asked. Sara had a smile on her face as she asked, “Are you familiar with the Bratva?” </b>
  <span>“Not the Bratva!” Nyssa exclaimed. Ra’s chuckled. At the questioning looks she got, Nyssa said, “We had a mission against the Bratva and Sara angered the Russian mob, it was amusing but not when there was a crowd of angry men chasing you. And before you ask, we would have slaughtered them, but my father told us not to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only Sara would be able to anger the Russian mob,” Laurel said, shaking her head with a laugh, cuddling more into Tommy. </span>
  <b>“Ooh, the Russian Mob. In 1986, they would have ruled the criminal underground inside every prison,” Snart said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and there was a man walking around. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Ugh, men…”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. </b>
  <span>There were a few snorts of laughter from around the room.</span>
  <b> There was a tattoo on the man’s back. “Your tattoo. It stands for “Menia Ispravit Rasstrel,” if I’m not mistaken,” Rip said. Sitting in the steam room. There were a few others in there with them. “In English, it translates to, “Execution Will Reform Me.” Rip was sweating. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The man turned to him and asked, “What brings you to the </b>
  <b>
    <em>banya</em>
  </b>
  <b>, little man?” Rip looked around, “The name’s Rip,” he said. </b>
  <span>“He’s testing him, not a good idea,” Damien said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I understand that you’re familiar with the Koshmar Gulag,” Rip said, Snart continued for him, “We need to break into that prison. And can you make it fast, I despise the heat.” he remarked. </b>
  <span>“Of course he hates the heat,” Cat said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“A man by the name of Vandal Savage runs a secret operation out of it -- a prison within a prison, if you will,” Rip continued. The man walked closer to him, “I’ve heard of this Savage. He has no respect for my country’s rich criminal traditions,” he said. Snart asked, “So you’ll help us?” </b>
  <span>“He doesn’t look like he will help them,” Diana pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p><b>“You men have no tattoos and a man who has no life story cannot be trusted,” he said. </b><b><em>“I have more tattoos than all of them...more scars too, fucking pussy ass bitches,”</em></b> <b>Sara thought and insulted them along with it. </b><span>Talia almost spit out her drink, when she swallowed it, she said, “Ta-er Al-Sahfer has always been colorful with her insults.” Laurel nodded. Tommy </span><em><span>had</span></em><span> spit out his drink, some of it coming out of his nose as he started to laugh. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara has tattoos?!” Quentin asked, earning nods from a few people. He grumbled and stared at the screen again. </span>
  <b>The man yelled out someone's names, but before one of them could enter, the door burst open. Sara was there, in her League garb, with her hood over her head, only her baby blue’s visible. She kicked his knee so hard that she broke it, kicking the man in the head, she knocked him out. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Remember, no killing them unless they test you too much, beasty,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara said to her bloodlust. There were grumbles being heard, but the fight continued on. “Don’t all volunteer at once,” she said to the men. And they started attacking… </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I may have killed a few,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> a voice whispered, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Ah, don’t worry, they deserved it. Besides, we are hunting after all,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. Inside the steam room, Rip was fighting the man. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara continued to fight them. </b>
  <span>“Ta-er Al-Sahfer’s fighting never seems to fail in surprising me, I knew she had potential when I first saw her. Her unwavering loyalty to you and the League is amazing, daughter,” Ra’s said to Nyssa. She seemed surprised, but nodded, murmuring her thanks to her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The last man, Sara scaled like one would a pole, dropping him on the ground, his spine and a few other bones breaking. Sara knocked at the door that Snart had locked earlier. Her hood was off and her braided hair was shown, not a hair was out of place. He unlocked it and the man watched her come in. “I just took out six men. You guys couldn’t handle one?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara’s garb was also missing the sleeves, some of her tattoos on full display. Snart seemed to be...amazed by them. “You killed my men?” he asked, he could trust her, she had...meaningful tattoos on her arms. </b>
  <span>“Woah, like I thought Sara was hot before, but this is just wow…” Iris said, she got a few glares and laughs in return. She scoffed, “oh please, tell me you wouldn’t let her rail you,” there were a few hands that were raised by people that said ‘no’, like her family and Nyssa’s father and the kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a funny scene that made the Legends laugh. The jealousy is not something you want to be at the end of, though. </span>
  <b>“Mm, some are paralyzed, one is dead, the others are unconscious for now. If you test my patience or restraint, they’ll be gone too,” Sara said, her voice was smug. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(with the Legends came; Amaya, Zari, Charlie, Ava, Nate, Gary, Mick, Ray, Nora, Rip, Snart, Mona, Jax, and Stein)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And neither are you, assuming you help us,” she threatened. He gulped and began to talk, “My organization runs black-market goods into Koshmar.” Rip answered him, “Three of our, uh, well, comrades are being held there by Savage,” as he wiped the blood off of his face. </b>
  <span>“Comrades,” Lisa snorted. She noticed the look that Cisco was giving her and it gave her butterflies, but she ignored them and the look she was being given. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Koshmar is not a hotel for petty criminals. If your friends are there, they must be insane, ruthless animals,” he said, pointing his finger at Rip. </b>
  <span>“I don’t think that Ray would ever be described as a ruthless animal,” Nora said, her tone was serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to Rip giving out orders, then calling Sara into his office. He gave her ninja stars. “So what did you really want to talk to me about?” she asked, she wasn’t very patient at the moment. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Gideon, will you please show Ms. Lance the projection of 2016 should our rescue mission fail?” Rip asked Gideon. She responded almost right away, “I’d be happy to, Captain.” A projection showed on the screen. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There were several Firestorm’s flying around, lighting stuff on fire. </b>
  <span>There were gasps of horror from several people around the room. Most of them from the people that met Firestorm in person. </span>
  <b>“So this is what will happen to Russia if we don’t get Stein back?” Sara asked. Rip sat on his chair and said, “Not Russia. This is Star City, the rest of the world doesn’t look much better,” he told her. Her head snapped to him, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“What about Nyssa…”</em>
  </b>
  <b> she thought. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The love my daughter has for you is so damn obvious,” Dinah told Amina, who nodded with a smile on her face. </span>
  <b>“That’s impossible,” Sara muttered, not believing the hologram. “Not if Stein creates a stable Firestorm for the Soviets. Here in 1986, they’re already perilously close to creating a prototype. Listen to me, Sara. Everything -- everything we’ve tried to achieve so far could be lost. And not only will my family die 150 years from now, but your family, your city -- your entire 21st century will suffer,” he told her. Talking rather quickly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“We aren’t killing an old man, beasty, SHUT THE FUCK UP... Nyssa will be disappointed if you do. He’s innocent, we don’t kill innocents,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara yelled at it, it growled back, but shut up. </b>
  <span>“I knew that Sara had something to do in this, but not kill Stein,” Jax said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s why we’re going to get Stein back before Vostok can break him,” Sara said. </b>
  <span>“The amount of belief she had in me is amazing,” Martin said, hugging his wife and daughter closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, I - I hope so, but we need a contingency plan,” Rip told her, his face and tone serious. Sara had a disbelieving look on her face as she asked, “What are you saying?” willing what she thought not to be true. Rip’s voice grew more serious, somehow, as he said, “I’m saying that if at any point throughout the operation it becomes clear that Martin is... beyond our reach…” his voice trailed off, giving Sara a look. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You want me to kill Stein?” she asked, her voice was... tearful? He didn’t say anything, so she stormed off. </b>
  <span>“I get that Sara doesn’t want to kill her teammates, but why?” Ava asked. Nyssa spoke up, “that’s because she’s grown a soft spot for them, or that she’s become fond of them, so she doesn’t want to hurt them.” Ava nodded in understanding. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(A/N: You must hate me for cutting these off so short, but I AM SORRY THAT MY NETFLIX IS BEING A PAIN IN MY ASS... so, I’ll try to make that up with other things…)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you don't want to wait - I have this book up on Wattpad, it's got a ton more chapters than the one here - so if y'all want, you can read it there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Night of the Hawk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope y'all enjoy ;)</p><p>Also: CREDITS TO THE MAKERS OF THE EDITS….I DIDN’T MAKE THEM, SO I AIN’T TAKIN’ CREDIT FOR IT ----- also, I forgot to add in Sin, John, and Kelly, so my bad on that... let’s pretend that they’ve been there all this time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“After the sadness and the tensity in the last few parts, some of the Legends, that are sitting in the back, thought that it would be a good idea to let you all watch another one of the ‘Sara Lance being a Time Mom’ and one of the edits that were made by them, so let’s get started,” Gideon informed them, with a chipper tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were nods from the people in the crowd. “For this first edit, Dr. Palmer asks you to not kill him for this, Ms. Al Ghul,” Gideon told her. Nyssa nodded slowly, not getting it. But understanding after the screen came on.</span>
</p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/yW6cljcZ5U4?t=24">Best of Sara Lance IG Edits</a> - <strong><em><span class="u">Start at 0:24 and it ends at 0:46</span></em></strong></p><p>
  <span>“I will kill each and everyone of those women,” Nyssa said, her voice was threatening. “Calm down sister,” Talia began to say, but shut her mouth when she saw the look Nyssa was giving her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now for the video of the Captain acting like a mother,” Gideon said, “I’d like to apologize in advance, Mr. Heywood.” Nate looked confused and was about to say something but cut himself off when Amaya shook her head. Nate nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>It showed Jax and Sara talking when Nate stumbled through.</b>
  <span> “OH SHIT! I remember this,” Jax yelled while laughing. Nate blushed and looked at the screen, avoiding eye contact with anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>His hand was covering his eyes when he said, “I can see through my hand,” stumbling into the Captain’s office. Sara shared a weird look with Jax, who was just as confused. Sara walked up to Nate and asked, “Are you on drugs?” with a disbelieving tone. </b>
  <span>“Ohhhh, I remember this day now, Jefferson,” Stein said, there was a laugh in his voice. Nate groaned when there were a few laughs from around the room, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nate gasped, “Your face, I want your face,” he said, making grabby hands towards Sara. </b>
  <span>“That’s not a good idea,” Zari said, laughing. </span>
  <b>“Okay, buddy. Not a good idea,” Jax said, pushing Nate’s hands away from Sara, who looked angry. Jax held his hands and made sure that Nate wouldn’t try it again. </b>
  <span>“Ayy, great minds think alike,” Zari said, giving Jax a fist bump. Again, there were laughs from around the room, even Ra’s cracked a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Gideon!” Sara asked, loudly. Gideon said, “As I was trying to tell you, Mr. Heywood is under the influence of a hallucinogenic compound.” Nate explained, “To help Amaya with her totem problem. Okay? It’s totally safe. People in her village do it all the ti--” he cut himself off with a gasp, looking behind himself. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate’s face was a deep red now. It was embarrassing... but funny, even for him. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“I am raising adults... that’s what I’m doing,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, an exasperated look on her face. She sighed, rubbing her forehead, “It’s safe, I think,” Nate said. Gideon continued talking, “As for Ms. Jiwe, Professor Stein helped her to the medical bay.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Get him to his quarters now! Give him some water and maybe his fidget spinner,” she said walking away. As she did, Nate attempted to touch Sara’s face and when he did, he got his hand smacked away. Nate chittered… Jax caught him before he could fall. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Literal. Children,” Sara thought, going to check up on Amaya. </em>
  </b>
  <span>There were people laughing so hard that they fell out of their seats, it was amazing and funny. Especially to see Sara act like a mother and to see her treat them like kids. The tense atmosphere had disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a black screen for a few moments and then the scene came on. “I’m not the only one whose vision is blurry in their left eye, am I?” Stein asked. “Seeing three of everything, that’s normal, right?” Jax asked. Rip got out of his seat and told them, “Yes, as I mentioned before, the effect of time travel on the human body increases with the length of each jaunt.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember the side effects,” Felicity said, Cisco nodded in agreement, Kara nodded too, it was subtle, but it was there. </span>
  <b>“So where are we?” Kendra asked. Rip answered, “Harmony Falls, Oregon. According to Captain Baxter’s intel, Savage makes an appearance in this quaint little hamlet.” He was looking at a picture of the town that Savage appeared in. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of them got up and Jax asked, “What the hell is Savage doing in Pleasantville?” Rip was frowning, “Murder, apparently,” he said. </b>
  <span>“That doesn’t look like his M.O.” Alex pointed out, there were agreeing nods from people around the room. Kelly smiled fondly at her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Several denizens of Harmony Falls have been brutally slain, and others have gone missing,” Rip continued. Jax looked at Snart with suspicion in his eyes and said, “Huh, kind of like Rory.” Snart looked at him but didn’t say anything. </b>
  <span>“It’s surprising to see you care for me,” Mick said to Jax, who slightly smiled at him and looked back to the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Reports are vague, but it seems like the killer is an expert with knives,” Rip said, before a fight could break out. Sara had her arms crossed as she said, “That sounds like Savage’s MO. that or Talia’s, but I don’t think that Ra’s would’ve sent her out this young or her being so irresponsible.” she mused, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I miss Nyssa so much right now</em>
  </b>
  <b>,” Sara thought, grumbling slightly. </b>
  <span>“Well, it seems like she can’t go a day without thinking of you,” Sin told Nyssa, who blushed and looked away, not making eye contact with anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, but serial killing isn’t. Sounds pretty small-time for a guy who’s had coffee with Hitler,” Ray said, standing there with his hands in his front pockets. </b>
  <span>“That’s what I was saying! And wait... the guy had coffee with Hitler?!” Alex exclaimed. The Legends laughed and nodded. There was a disbelieving look on Alex’s face, but she let it go, for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, clearly, we have to assume that Savage has a larger, more nefarious plan. But since we’ve jumped back in time, Savage isn’t expecting us here,” Rip continued. He walked up to them as Kendra asked, “Savage is pretty good at hiding, even in a small town, so how do you plan to find him?” </b>
  <span>“Ah, the planning,” Ray said, remembering that mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“By investigating these murders. Now, there has to be a common link between the victims, starting with the first,” Rip said, then giving out the others their missions. </b>
  <span>“I remember what this mission was. The first time I was ever truly scared of Ms. Lance,” Stein said. At the questioning looks he got thrown his way, he shook his head and told them, “You will see, soon enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ray and Kendra will be shacking up in a dead lady’s house. Jax will be the new kid at school. Stein will be a doctor and I will be his assistant and a nurse... I hate the fifties,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Well, time to work off frustrations before I kill Rip and get us stranded in the ‘50s.”</em>
  </b>
  <b> She thought as she walked to the training room. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“WOOHOO! No offence to your relationship, Nyssa, but seeing Sara working out... it’s really, really hot,” Felicity said, slightly cowering. Nyssa just nodded, “I know,” she said and she looked back at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara was now dressed in her League pants and had cloth wrapped around her breasts to resemble a type of sports bra. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Now, which one first?”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. She chose the salmon ladder first. She did a total of 30 minutes on it. </b>
  <span>There were people literally drooling at the sight of Sara’s abs and the way they flexed, along with the way that her arms flexed. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>She lifted some weights and ran on the treadmill for an hour. It was all sped up for them, not wanting them to actually sit for hours and watch Sara training. They saw her training with her daggers and swords next. It was an amazing sight to watch Sara train. After she finished, she got her fabricated clothes and hopped into the showed. The scene changed to Sara in her ‘50s costume. </b>
  <span>“She looks beautiful,” Nyssa murmured, she didn’t notice her sisters nod in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the mission began. Sara and Martin were following a man, a doctor. “It’s a very impressive facility. I did my doctoral thesis on socio-pathology in relationship with serial murder, actually,” Martin said. He and the man were walking side by side, Sara was trailing behind them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara was wearing a dress and heals and Martin was wearing a suit and tie. “Well, that’ll certainly come in handy around here. We’ve been very short-staffed ever since Dr. Miller's sudden demise,” the man said. Sara was looking around the place as Martin conversed with the doctor. </b>
  <span>“I’m certain that there will be something inappropriate said soon,” Roy said, suddenly. He got nods from the members of Team Arrow and Supergirl, the ones with the super hearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Of course, I could never consider accepting a position here without my faithful nurse/assistant,” Stein told the man. Sara looked at him too and saw as he looked her up and down. “Yes, well, she looks like she’ll fit right in,” he laughed. Sara’s smile dropped as soon as he turned around. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I will claw his eyes out and feed them to his parents,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The sip of soda that Laurel had taken had come spitting out of her mouth and nose at the threat. After she was done coughing, she started </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy joined in, except his was more forced... that sounded like a serious threat to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Meanwhile, Jefferson is the perfect age to discern the facts behind the disappearance of three teenagers who went missing a week before these murders began,” Rip said. The pictures of the teenagers getting pulled up on the screen by Gideon. “So Raymond and Kendra are shacking up, Sara’s Nurse Ratched, and Jax’s the new kid in town. Where does that leave me?” Snart asked him. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was never one to be patient,” Barry said. Mick looked slightly upset, but it was barely visible. </span>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed Martin, Jax, and Sara eating in a restaurant of sorts. There was ‘50s rock music playing in the background. “Schwinn Hornets, I had the very same ones when I was their age. Seeing white picket fences and perfect family houses, it’s enough to make one nostalgic,” Stein said. “Or nauseated,” Sara broke in as he finished. </b>
  <span>“Ah Sara, always one to speak her mind,” Thea laughed lightly. There were a few chuckles from people around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, come on, Ms. Lance. Even someone as jaded as yourself can’t deny how idyllic this time was,” Martin said, Sara had a weirded out look on her face as she drank her coffee. “Yeah. If you’re white,” Jax countered. </b>
  <span>“Ooo, that must’ve been hard, then,” Caitlin said. Jax nodded, not saying anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara continued, “And a man. And straight. And --” she was cut off by Martin. “Okay, okay, I get the point,” he said, not looking at her. Sara half listened to Jax saying how creepy this town is because of some horror movie crap. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jax looked freaked out and Sara commented, “Ooh.” Jax looked around and noticed a girl, one from the pictures that Rip showed them. </b>
  <span>There were excited looks on the eyes of some people, ah a horror scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Martin got up and put on his long jacket. “What is it?” Martin asked Jax. Sara was the one that replied, “An unhappy cheerleader. Now, that is scary,” with sarcasm in her voice.</b>
  <span> “She dated a cheerleader,” Laurel said, her parents looking at her in shock. She just shrugged, but it was Zari that told them, “I’m sure that it will tell you soon enough about what she is talking about.” They nodded and focused back on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“That girl was from the newspaper articles Rip showed us. She knows the guys that went missing,” Jax said, turning to look back at Sara. Stein was standing next to the booth and he suggested, “Perhaps she can illuminate us as to their whereabouts.” </b>
  <span>“Dad is always so serious,” Lily commented, getting nods from Team Flash and her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Dude, can you not just say, ‘hey, Jax, why don’t you go talk to her and find out what she knows?’ Like a normal person,” Jax asked him. Stein looked at him and said, “Hey, Jax, why don’t you just go do that?” with a mocking tone. </b>
  <span>“That’s- that’s really funny, his mocking voice,” Caitlin said, laughing. There were a few chuckles coming from around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jax rolled his eyes and looked at Sara, who was drinking her coffee when Stein began to talk while looking at his watch, “All right, we mustn’t dawdle. I believe our lunch hour is nearly at an end. Come along, nurse,” he said, slightly mocking at the end. </b>
  <span>“ooo, Sara isn’t going to like that tone,” Tommy said, wincing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>After taking a sip of her coffee, Sara said, “Just so you know, Ra’s al Ghul taught me how to kill someone slowly, over the course of days,” getting up and making a gesture with her hand and then walking off, not waiting for Martin. </b>
  <span>“I was the one that oversaw Ta-er al-Sahfer’s training that related to killing people in different ways, but that was because I saw potential in her and I am glad that I made that decision,” Ra’s said. Nyssa smiled at her father and so did Talia and Damien. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara was there, in a nurses outfit, being followed by Stein. “This is a waste of time. We should be out there looking for Savage, not playing doctor. You know what I mean,” she said, talking quietly with Stein. In the same tone, he replied, “I’d like to think that in a town with multiple murders and missing teenagers, the local insane asylum would be futile ground for clues. Let’s start by reviewing files of every inmate with a history of violence,” Sara looked up as he said that. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I know what’s coming next… don’t kill him, don’t kill him, don’t kill him,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> she thought. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least she’s trying not to kill me,” Martin said. There were a few stray chuckles, and a laugh from his daughter and wife, who were both shaking their heads fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“If you wouldn’t mind getting me those files, nurse?” he asked, with the same tone that he had earlier. She had a mocking smile on her face as she said, “Literally for days,” with the same hand gesture. </b>
  <span>“Oh man, now I see why you were afraid of her, that look is absolutely terrifying,” Constantine said, with his british accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara walked off and felt Martin’s eyes on her, but she ignored it. It then showed Sara walking into a room and going up to a filing cabinet. She felt the eyes of someone on her as she entered the room. She looked at the other nurse, smiled at her and started going through the cabinet. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to kiss! I call it!” Thea said, jumping out of her seat. Sin grimaced, “I don’t want to think of Sara doing that with anyone, she’s like, my mom/sister.” Roy sat Thea back down as Felicity patted Sin on the back, feeling bad for the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The doctor from earlier walked in, with a cup of some sort of drink, in his hands. He stopped there for a second before looking around. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Don’t kill him, do not take the dagger from your jacket and stab his throat, don’t do it beasty,</em>
  </b>
  <b>” she thought, in the moment that he had been standing there.</b>
  <span> “It’s amazing how much self control she has, if it were me, the man would be dead the second he decided to stand there,” Talia said, Nyssa nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien was frowning as he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, “Men like him are a disgrace to my gender.” He got nods of agreement, chuckles, and looks of amazement from the people there. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked at the other nurse and said, “Is that a new perfume I smell? You know if you’re trying to drive everyone crazy, I have to tell you, it’s working.” he leaned on the table the woman was sitting at, the cup still in his hands. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“And most males are still pigs, I guess, that’s the one thing that I haven’t seen change throughout this adventure,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she’s not wrong about that, most of the men </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that,” Felicity said. There were nods of agreement from the women in the room, even some from the men. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m very busy right now,” she said, the smile she had on her face before was gone now. The doctor didn’t give up though and said, “You know what your problem is? You don’t know how to have a good time,” Sara could be seen rolling her eyes at the comment and the audacity of the man. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to do something and I will be rolling on the floor in laughter when it happens,” Oliver said, he saw the look on her saw and had seen it several times before. Dinah and Quentin laughed, along with Laurel. They had all seen that look many times before and apparently, so had the Al Ghul’s because they had smiles on their faces too. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The man continued, “Now what you need is a man who can show you one,” that’s when Sara decided to strike. She opened a drawer, hard and it bumped the man’s ass. It startled him, so he spilled his coffee all over himself. He grunted when it seeped through his shirt. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She didn’t look all that apologetic when she said, “oops.” she had a smile on her face as she said it. He groaned as he walked away. </b>
  <span>True to their word, there were a lot of laughing people, not rolling on the floor laughing, but they were laughing, hard. Even the Legends, who were used to how ‘savage’ their captain is. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The woman laughed and got up. “Thank you,” she said, sounding really grateful. “That was incredible,” she continued. Sara smiled at her and went back to her task, saying, “Well, maybe next time, he’ll take no for an answer.” </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Like I always say, ‘no woman should suffer at the hands of men’,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, remembering what happened with Ivo. She shook off the memories and listened to what the woman was saying. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver’s face soured when he saw Sara’s memories of Ivo flash on the screen, remembering the man and that terrible situation. People from Team Arrow noticed, but they didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh, it’s not just him,” she said, when Sara’s head lifted up to look at her, she continued, “Most of the doctors here are looking for a good time, and most of the nurses all say yes, ‘cause they’re looking to get married.” Sara gathered the files in her arms and turned her body towards her, “Oh. Not you, though,” she said. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a lesbian, I’m calling it,” Alex said, loudly. Her girlfriend laughed fondly, but nodded in agreement with what she said. </span>
  <b>“I’m... not really looking for a husband,” she said. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“The woman’s a closeted lesbian, </em>
  </b>
  <b>so</b>
  <b> <em>totally a closeted lesbian,”</em></b>
  <b> Sara thought, smiling slightly at her. </b>
  <span>“HA! Told you, I called it!” Alex yelled. There were laughs at her excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Today’s my first day. Care to give the new girl a tour?” Sara asked her, the nurse nodded. She left the room first and Sara followed, with the files in her arms. “The files you asked for, doctor,” Sara said, when she saw Stein. </b>
  <span>Martin groaned. He got curious looks thrown his way, but he shook his head and said, “You’ll see.” There were nods in understanding from them and they all went back to looking at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Excellent, nurse. I could also go for a cup of coffee,” he said, looking through the files. The nurse had stopped and was watching their interaction, “Me too. Black. Two sugars,” Sara said to Martin. </b>
  <span>That sent them into another bout of laughter. It was hilarious. Martin just groaned again and ignored them. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed both of the ladies laughing. “And the cafeteria is over there,” she said, pointing in the direction of the cafeteria. “It’s better than what we serve the patients, but not by much,” she added. “Mmm,” Sara said, looking around. </b>
  <span> “I guess some things never change,” Kelly said, nodding. There were nods of agreement from the people that heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The woman hit the button for the elevator as Sara walked down the hallway. “What’s down there?” she asked, looking off into the distance. The smile left the nurses face as she said, “Oh, that’s Hall H, the restricted ward. It’s for Dr. Knox’s patients. Violent psychotics. That part of the tour is worth skipping,” Sara was staring at something as she said that. </b>
  <span>“Mama, I’m pretty sure that Dr. Knox is the Savage guy,” Carter muttered to Lena, who nodded, smiling at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The camera moved and it showed the thing Sara was staring at. It was a picture, with Savage’s face on it. Except it said, ‘Dr. Curtis Knox’. </b>
  <span>Seeing that made the Legends that went up against him, wince. There weren’t any good memories that were associated with the man and that mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed nurse Carlisle and Sara sitting at a circular table. There was a bottle of alcohol between them and they were drinking it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’ve been to so many places, it’s like you’ve had three lives. Me, I’ve never left Harmony Falls,” she sighed. Sara drank her shot and said, “that’s your first mistake. This town sucks.” sitting back, she relaxed and listened to Lindsey talk. </b>
  <span>“That sounds like something Sara would say,” Laurel laughed, her dad laughed along with her and her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Wow, you do not hold back,” Lindsey said. Sara laughed with her and said, “I’ve learned life’s too short. So you have a girlfriend?” she asked, watching her take a sip of her drink. </b>
  <span>“Ah, she really doesn’t hold back,” Diana said, laughing lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The smile left Lindsey’s face, so Sara continued, “I just mean, seems pretty obvious you’re not into guys. I had girlfriends throughout high school and dated gay guys throughout high school to convince my parents and sister that I was into guys,” she said shrugging. </b>
  <span>Laurel spit out her drink and looked at Oliver, a questioning look on her face. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong> A/N: THE NEXT PART SHALL BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THIS ONE IS ALREADY 4,000 WORDS, ALMOST.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Night of the Hawk - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I got bored and so I replied to y'alls comments. Thank you for telling me your thoughts and stuff, I will try to include them in future chapters. </p>
<p>Also because of my boredom: another chapter :D</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oliver sighed and looked at the ground. “You know, Sara doesn’t like labels,” she started. At the nods he got, he continued, “Star City may be a big city and more… accepting now, but it wasn’t always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few sad nods from the people that lived there. They all looked curious. “Sara thought that living as a constant ‘screw up’ was better than getting bullied by the jocks for being into girls during high school,” he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel understood what he was saying, so she nodded. Quentin and Dinah looked confused and so did the other people in the room. He took a breath and continued. “Sara wasn’t on that ship because she was sleeping with me. In fact, I’ve never had sex with her,” there were shocked gasps from around the room and disbelieving looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head sadly and continued, “I know that you all are curious, but I’m sure that it will be revealed eventually and I want you guys to know from Sara’s perspective on what happened. I don’t want to tell you before that though,” he sighed again and looked away, not making eye contact with anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked kind of upset but understood and they knew that they would want to hear it from Sara first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Uh, I, uh -- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, her voice was nervous. “Okay,” Sara said, still looking at her, her gaze was intense. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But, just so you know, I’m really good at keeping secrets,” she continued, smiling at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s flirting!” Thea yelled. The previous tense atmosphere was gone as people laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Funny you should say that. I did kiss a girl once,” she said. Sara was smiling, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“And that’s on having a good gaydar, bitches… hm. Still don’t like the word,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> she thought. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On one of the first missions I had with Sara, she gave him a warning. She told him to take it back, but he said, ‘bitch’ again and she snapped his neck,” Oliver said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked to Felicity, who simply nodded and their mouths gaped like fish out of water. Before they could continue, Gideon spoke up, “There are a few people that will be brought over, you will see their importance soon, but please don’t freak them out. They know who you are, most of you, and what you do. Things have been summed up for them, the things that have happened up until now,” her hologram had appeared again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded in agreement, all of them, and there were flashes that brought over a group of girls “I shall do the introductions for you all,” Gideon said. At the nods she received, she pulled up pictures of the women as she introduced them. “This is Karla Camila Cabello Estrabo, she goes by Camila,” she said, pulling up a picture of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Lauren Michelle Jauregui, Normani Kordei Hamilton, </span>
  <span>Dinah Jane Milika Ilaisaane Hansen - she goes by Dinah,” she said, pulling up pictures of them all as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Allyson Brooke Hernandez - she goes by Ally, and this is Melanie Martinez,” their pictures came up on the screen as well. “This is Clarke Griffin,” Clarke’s picture came up on the screen as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all are going to want to brace yourselves for this one,” Gideon said. Pausing before she continued, “This, ladies and gentlemen, is Alexandria Laurel Lance Al Ghul - She goes by Lexa. Her parents are Captain Sara Lance and Heir to the Demon Nyssa al Ghul.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>AN: HA! PLOT TWIST BITCHES</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>There were shocked gasps from around the room. Even the girls that came with Lexa were shocked. Nyssa stood up and walked over to where Lexa was standing, to the middle of the room. Lexa’s head snapped up when she heard someone approaching them. “Mama?” she whispered, bringing Nyssa into a hug, shocking the other woman.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa slowly brought her hands to her back, tentatively hugging her back. There was a question swirling in her eyes. Lexa seemed to recognize the look and answered, “We were pulled here from the future, Ms. Gideon told us that you would eventually see the matters of my birth and stuff,” Nyssa nodded in understanding. She could be patient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did other introductions and went to their seats. Nyssa was sitting with the other Al Ghul’s, including her daughter. “Wait, before we start can I have potstickers??” Kara asked, her wives and son nodding in agreement. Gideon got them and anyone else that wanted it, food. Knowing that the new arrivals knew what was happening, Gideon resumed the scene where they left off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I didn’t think that made me a… you know,” her voice trailed off, not wanting to say the last word. “A lesbian?” Sara asked, there was a smile on her face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just going to comment; I would gladly turn gay for Sara Lance, just saying,” Ally commented, earning nods of agreement and laughs from some people. There was a glare from Nyssa and Lexa grimaced, “That’s my mother, Ally,” she only got more laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What?’ Lindsey asked. “It’s not a bad word,” Sara said, her voice had a teasing tone. Lindsey’ tone was sad when she said, “Well, it is around here.” Sara sighed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, good thing I’m not from around here,” she commented. She smiled at the nurse, who smiled back.. </b>
  <span>“Watching my mother flirt with a woman from the 1950s is not how I thought my day would go,” Lexa declared, Clarke laughed and so did the people that heard her, including her friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a throat clearing that made them snap out of their staring contest, then they heard Martin say, “Uh, nurse Lance, may I have a word with you, please?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot how this went,” Stein said, when he noticed a few heads looking his way. They nodded and went back to looking at the scene unfold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara finished off her shot after rolling her eyes. She got up and followed Stein out of the room. “Well, now I see what’s been going on,” he said as Sara walked with him. “While I’ve been busy working, you were busy seducing that young woman,” he continued. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not exactly how she seduces people, but okay,” Nyssa commented, blushing when she realized that she said it out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Actually, I was liberating her,” she said matter of factly. Stein gave her a look, so she continued, “With an option to seduce her later,” she said with a slight smile - a smug one. “Then what? This poor young woman will have to remain in the sexually repressive 1950s long after you’ve returned to a timeship and disappeared from her life forever,” he sounded exasperated. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That must really suck,” Lauren pointed out and a few people nodded in agreement to her statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara turned to face him, “You know what, Doc? I would love for someone to drop into my life and tell me that the future’s gonna be a better place. Besides, it’s not like I’m introducing her to my parents, there’s only one person that will ever get to meet them properly, and that’s the love of my life,” she stated. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwwwwwwww, Mrs. Lance is the love of Mrs. Lance’s life, even then!” Camila yelled. Her girlfriend looked at her with fondness in her eyes and chuckled at the excitement in her tone. There were laughs from around the room and a light blush from Nyssa, again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>If he was going to add anything, it was cut off by a bell ringing. People rushing towards Hall H, saying there was a disturbance. Sara looked at Stein and he stared right back. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed nurse Lindsey writing something on a piece of paper. She stopped when she heard Sara entering. She turned to look at her, smiling as soon as she came through the door. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to wipe that smile off of that harlot's face if I ever see her,” Nyssa hissed. Lexa looked amused when she looked at her mother. The other’s in the room just scooted closer to their superpowered companions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b> Sara walked over and leaned on the table that Lindsey was working on. “Don’t you ever get freaked out? I mean, being in an insane asylum by yourself in the middle of the night?” she asked, looking at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lindsey answered her, “Freaked out? No. Lonely? Yes,” there was a slight smile on her face and Sara smiled back, trying to reassure her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last time a woman flirted with Baba in front of Mama, the ending wasn’t good for her,” Lexa commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the curious looks she received, she continued, “Baba was uncomfortable the entire time she was being flirted with, Mama snapped after most of the guests had left the event. She verbally insulted her because she couldn’t kill her in a room full of people. Then a week later, Baba bought the lady’s company from her father, for Mama. Just to, and I quote, “mess with the ‘harlot’ as your mother would say’,” there was a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The story invoked some laughs from the people there and Lexa laughed along with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Actually, there is one place in the hospital that scares me,” she said, looking up at Sara. Sara looked at her, knowingly, and said, “Dr. Knox’s restricted ward.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She continued, “Do you know what he’s doing to the patients down there?” she asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lindsey shook her head and said, “No. I don’t like to think about it,” she was still looking at her, her gaze was intense but soft at the same time. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked her in the eyes and asked, “What do you like to think about?” Instead of answering her, Lindsey got up and kissed her, tentatively.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The moment their lips touched, a dagger was released from Nyssa. Kara shot out of her seat the instant she saw her release the dagger. The nanotech activated and she changed into her Supergirl outfit as she shot up out of her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She caught it just before it touched the screen, her cape flowing behind her, dramatically. The dagger was aimed for the side of Lindsey’s face, Kara caught it, not damaging the screen nor the dagger. There were shocked looks from people around the room. Some from her state of dress, the teens and kids from her powers and that they were in the same room as Supergirl, and mostly from how she managed to change </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> flying and stopping the dagger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ms. Kara,” Gideon thanked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara replied, “Ah, no worries Gideon, you gave me potstickers, I was only trying to help.” Kara floated to the ground and landed softly, handing the dagger to Nyssa, “Um, just be careful, it looks sharp, my skin is unbreakable so I didn’t feel it, but the screen would have,” she said to Nyssa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa, who had a shocked look on her face, along with the rest of her family, including her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sat back down, in her Supergirl outfit, not wanting to change. It seemed that they had missed the kiss scene and the part that Sara walks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It showed the team gathered around the main table, minus Jax. They were discussing what was happening, but Sara stayed out of the argument. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“The male peacock postures up to intimidate their opponents or some shit like that. They are currently peacocking and it’s so damn annoying,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought as she saw Snart and Martin go back and forth. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel snorted, “That does sound like something that Sara would think,” she got laughs and nods of agreement from people around the room that had managed to hear her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay, so if Savage isn’t the one doing the killing, what is he doing in town?” she asked, looking at Ray. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That look still scares me,” Ray commented, most of the Legends nodded their agreement at the comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Doesn’t matter,” Ray said, pulling out an old looking dagger. That got Rip’s attention. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against as he heard Kendra say, “We can take him down,” as she finished, he spoke up, “The Amon Dagger. Where did you--” he cut himself off as he picked up the dagger. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, things are getting more interesting now,” Raven commented, high-fiving Camila with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Savage’s house,” Ray said, noticing how transfixed Rip was on the dagger. “All right, we need to proceed on two fronts: locate Jefferson and make an all out assault on Savage,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara walked towards him, “A full-on attack only plays on Savage’s strengths. If we want to get him…” she disagreed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her voice trailed off, hoping Rip would pick up what she was trying to say. He did, “We need to target his weaknesses. Sadly, very few come to mind,” he said. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kendra has that face that a person has when sacrificing themselves, I had that same look when I jumped in front of a grenade that was meant for Nyssa,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT A DAMN MINUTE?!” and “SHE DID WHAT??” was yelled from Quentin and Laurel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa had a sheepish look on her face, she seemed upset by the memory too. “Language!” Talia hissed, looking at her now smirking son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not particularly wish to talk about the mission itself. But you deserve to know. It was a shocker that they had explosives and I had run out of arrows. I was injured so I couldn’t push it away. Sara saw what the man was attempting to do, so when he threw it, Sara shielded my body with hers and one of the other assassins took care of the rest of the men. It was stupid of her to do such a thing, honestly,” Nyssa said, her voice was soft and reassuring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They calmed down after a few minutes and the scene started playing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I can think of one,” Kendra said. Rip looked at her, so she continued, “Me. He wants me and he always has. So if I can get close enough to him, then --” she was cut off by Ray, “Then he’ll kill you.” </b>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And now a lovers quarrel,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara watched them, but tuned them out-ish, not all the way. </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were small laughs among the people in the room as Ray groaned slightly, remembering that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Damn it, I miss her so fucking much... I really am an idiot in love</em>
  </b>
  <b>,” she mused to herself, looking on as the team discussed, well, more like they argued. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When Kendra looked at her for help, Sara looked at her with an agreeing face and half shrugged her shoulders. Kendra grabbed the dagger and left the room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa blushed and heard Lexa let out a soft chuckle. She looked over at her daughter, a questioning look in her eyes. “She calls herself and the rest of her married or taken friends that because they are both idiots in love,” she answered her question. Nyssa chuckled and went back to looking at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Any updates?” Sara asked as she entered the medbay. Martin looked at her and said, “We’re making progress.” Sara walked closer to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“In the meantime, we need to get ready to back Kendra up. She’s going into the asylum to meet Savage tonight,” Sara said as she stopped in front of the girl that was currently unconscious on the seat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Another opportunity for you to see Nurse Carlisle,” he said, a hint of a smirk on his face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked away and said, “Yeah and apologize,” after sighing. Any smirk he had was gone, “I warned you, Ms. Lance. Rushing a repressed woman from the 1950’s into the freewheeling sexual mores of the 21st century--” he said, but was cut off by Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Actually, I was the one that freaked out,” she said, sitting on one of the other chairs in the medbay. Stein looked shocked, “Oh,” he said. He looked shocked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The thing that sucks about feelings is that you realize how much you love a person and feel as if you are betraying them. Even though she told me to move on, I don’t think that I will be able to,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He still looked shocked, “Awe, how romantic,” he said. Sara rolled her eyes, “I can’t go long without sex, though, so I may have a few one night stands to try to remember the intimacy that happens when being with another,” she added.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Martin grimaced, not wanting that picture in his mind. Sara laughed and walked away, patting Stein on the shoulder as she left the room, still laughing. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara doesn’t care who you are, she will make an innuendo or an inappropriate joke no matter the time or circumstance,” Laurel said laughing. Nyssa joined in on that and nodded in agreement, she knew first hand how Sara behaved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has no filter, around anyone,” Nyssa added, Lexa nodded, agreeing with what her mother said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to Ray sitting in a wheelchair, “Nurse?” he asked. “Nurse, I keep hearing voices in my head. My wife with another man, and it’s driving me crazy,” he continued, looking around. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked up from where she was writing on her chart, “Well, maybe you should learn to trust your wife a little bit more,” she said to Ray. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She looked over her shoulder and said, “Orderly?” Rip looked at her and she continued, “Show our new patient to his room. And don’t hesitate to give him a sedative if he doesn’t calm down,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rip calmly walked over to the wheelchair that Ray was sitting on and said, “Right away, Nurse.” He wheeled Ray away. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked up to stare at Lindsey for a few moments, making eye contact with her when she lifted her head up. Sara put her head down and kept working on filling out the charts. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is intense and scary,” Ally said, cuddling closer to her girlfriend, who smiled softly at her and wrapped her arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and there was mayhem everywhere. It showed a bird-like creature going after Lindsey, then Sara whipping out her bo staff, jumping over the area that she was standing near a few minutes ago and hitting the thing across the back of his head, making him fall. She hit him across the face, knocking him unconscious. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She looked at Lindsey and heard Snart say something. It was Jax, about to attack them. She quietly, but quickly rushed to them. She ran in front of them and wacked Bird Jax across the face, immediately knocking him unconscious. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lexa, your mom is a total badass!” Clarke exclaimed. Lexa chuckled and nodded. She knows how ‘badass’ her mothers are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She looked over at the two of them as they stared at the unconscious Jax, “It’s time to go,” she said. Stein still looked to be in shock, “Not without Jefferson. Or whatever's left of him,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed Lindsey working on something. Sara entered the frame and said, “Hey,” casually. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She leaned against the door frame, “How are our friends doing over in Hall H?” she asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lindsey looked up at her and said, “Whatever Dr. Stein gave those creatures seemed to have worked. They’re back to normal.” Sara pushed off of the wall and walked towards her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And you?” she asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Not sure if I’m ever gonna get fully back to normal,” she said, looking intensely into Sara’s eyes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked back at her, her gaze was just as intense as she said, “good,” softly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lindsey gave her a soft smile, instead of returning it, Sara grasped her face and pulled her into a kiss. One that was returned by Lindsey. Sara pulled away after a few moments. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Thank you... for rescuing me,” Lindsey said. “You have to go, don’t you?” She asked her after a moment. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the entire kiss scene, Laurel, her mother, her father, Nyssa, and Lexa all looked away, not wanting to see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara sighed, “I get it,” Lindsey said, before Sara could offer any response. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Should’ve known better than to fall for a ninja,” Lindsey chuckled, Sara laughed along. Sara looked at her for a moment longer before turning and walking away. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Who knows? Maybe I’ll be back one day. And if so…” she said, her voice trailing off. “You know where to find me,” Lindsey said, smiling softly. Sara smiled and left the hospital. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, for those who want to read ahead on Wattpad: <br/>This is the link, I finally figured it out! <br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/255217670-cruising-through-time &lt;- it should work, hopefully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Big Ol' Twist...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whooo, thank you all for the feedback and the loving comments...<br/>This is a big one, enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That was so intense!” Lauren said, excitedly. Camila chuckled softly and nodded her agreement. Her girlfriend looked adorable when she was nerding out, or geeking out. Either or. There were nods of agreement from people around the room, they agreed with her, apparently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you all like any drinks or anything to eat?” Gideon asked. The people that didn’t order anything the last time, got some food and drinks, the ones that they wanted. “Now that all of that is over, let’s continue,” Gideon said. She registered some murmurs of agreement and so, she started up the next one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene started with Sara doing her nightly routine. She was wearing a loose tank top and some boxers. </b>
  <span>“HOLY SHIT! YOUR MOM IS LITERALLY SO HOT!” Melanie yelled. Lexa grimaced, getting laughs from her friends and a few of the other adults. Ally smacked the back of her girlfriends head, making them laugh even harder and a few others to join in on the laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed her brushing her teeth and washing her face. She walked to her room, it was filled with random things, it seemed that they were from some missions. Sara laid on her bed and got settled. “Gideon, can you please play the video that I made, the first one? On the screen above the bed?” she asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Of course, Ms. Lance,” Gideon replied, there was some noise, but it then showed them what Sara was looking at; It was first a video.</b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(A/N: the video will be underlined).</em>
  </b>
  
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>First it showed Sara’s face, she made a few faces at the camera before moving away from it. “This is one way to get your ass landed on the couch and to get your girlfriend mad at you, if you have a femme girlfriend. I hope she doesn’t throw shit at me for this,” she said, moving around the house.</b>
  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh, I remember this day,” Nyssa said, there was a light blush on her cheeks, remembering how she reacted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Sara was walking up the stairs as she added, “Unless you’re a smooth fucker like me, then, hopefully, you won’t sleep on the couch.” Sara opened a door to a bedroom, setting up the camera in a place that isn’t easily located. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>She made a face at the camera, before walking to her girlfriend, who was doing her make-up. “Heyyy, babyyy. Are you done?” Sara asked, her voice was full of fake confidence. Nyssa turned to look at her girlfriend, her make-up was half way done. She raised her eyebrow, she looked...  scary. Really scary. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Sara took a few steps back, not looking at her girlfriend's face. “What did you say, Ta-er al-Sahfer?” she asked in Arabic. Sara replied in the same tongue, “Um...  I asked if you were done... ” her voice was more hesitant. Nyssa didn’t say anything, she just picked up one of her make-up brushes and threw it at Sara, who was further away from her now. Sara just barely dodged it. “Shit, babe, I didn’t mean it! It was just for the video!” she said, as she dodged another object that was thrown her way. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Nyssa huffed and turned back around, she still had a scary look, but Sara ran, picked up the camera and rushed out the room. “Abort the mission, an angry Nyssa isn’t good. Let’s see if I can charm her pants off,” she said, in a kitchen now.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were people in hysterics because of what they were seeing. Even Ra’s chuckled in amusement, shocking a few people, while the others were too hysterical to care. After they had calmed down, the video started up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b><span class="u">“Okay, it has now been an hour after I tried it. She still isn't done. And now it’s time to try to get out of the doghouse,” Sara whispered to the camera.</span> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>She was walking up the stairs again, “Hopefully, this works,” she whispered to herself. She went into the room and set up the camera, her girlfriend not noticing it. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She accidentally muted it here, that’s why there will be no sound,” Gideon said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Sara tried to wrap her arms around Nyssa, only to get her girlfriend to push them away, a threatening look in her eyes that was seen through the mirror she was standing in front of, her make-up fully done. Sara looked back at her through the mirror, meeting her gaze. Sara hugged her again, not letting Nyssa push her away as her hold was more firm.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Nyssa struggled for a bit, but gave up after a few moments, huffing out another breath. She calmed in her arms as Sara started to whisper things in her ear. The sound was off, so they could only watch as Nyssa’s face got redder and redder, more and more flushed. Sara kept saying things in her ear, before Nyssa turned around and hid her face in the crook of Sara’s neck. Sara was seen chuckling before the footage stopped rolling.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, that’s adorable,” Ally said, cooing slightly. Nyssa smiled, remembering the night...  and what happened after they returned from that mission, the memory of the night also making her slightly blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It may have been adorable, but those are my parents," Lexa said, shivering at the image that popped in her head and actually gagging because of it. Clarke chuckled at her girlfriends reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It panned on Sara, who wiped away a single tear. “Thank you, Gideon, but that will be all,” Sara said, turning to lay on her left side, facing the empty space on the other side of the bed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is sad, sleeping alone,” Clarke said, a slight frown on her face. She didn’t see it, but Nyssa nodded, agreeing that sleeping alone is sad. Lexa noticed and gave her mother a reassuring smile. Nyssa returned the smile, but hers was a more saddened one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b> The screen turned black once more. The next scene started playing, but it was in first person, Sara’s point of view. It showed her waking up, blinking a few times and dropping down again with a huff. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made the Lances and Nyssa laugh. “She always hates waking up in the mornings,” Nyssa said, looking fondly onto the screen. The Lances nodded, still chuckling. She hadn’t changed at all when it came to waking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She rolled onto her back and took the blankets off of her body. When she stood up, she though, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Why the fuck am I tall?” </em>
  </b>
  <b>She slowly walked to the mirror in her room and gasped. SHE was gone, in the reflection, a MAN was looking back at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were gasps of disbelief from people around the room. Laurel spit out the soda she was drinking and Nyssa choked on her water. Quentin choked on the strawberries he was munching on. It was a comical situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until a wolf whistle broke them out of their reverie. It was from Zari. When they turned their disbelieving looks on her, she shrugged, “You gays, girls, and bi’s cannot tell me that she was not hot before and that she doesn’t look hot as a guy right now,” her face was unapologetic. She raised an eyebrow at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thea looked back at the screen and stared at it, “Yeah, male Sara definitely made it to my yummy list,” she said, not really caring about the glare that Nyssa gave her, clearly having heard what she said. Roy scoffed, Thea gave him a smile and kissed his cheek, reassuring him silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene started up again, and Sara yelled, “Gideon?!” Slapping her hands over her mouth in shock. It wasn’t her voice, but a deeper, more masculine one. “What the ever living fuck is going on?!” She yelled again, once she recovered over the shock of hearing her voice like that. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Um - Ms? Or Mr? Lance, if you would go to the medbay, I could scan your body for what you have caught, and see if it is curable,” Gideon said, calmly. “If?” he asked, more calm than he was before. “Yes, if,” Gideon said. Sara groaned and decided to go change. She pulled out a pair of loose shorts that were long and a loose t-shirt. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed Sara sitting on a chair in the medbay, fully awake and waiting. Not very patiently, might I add. There was a full body scan going on of Sara, she was lying as still as possible, but the impatience was clear in her eyes. <em>His eyes?? </em></b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>¯\_(ツ)_/¯ A/N: I haven’t decided quite yet, but I think that I'll keep refering to male Sara as a he. If y'all have name suggestions, feel free to tell me in the comments, I want to do a few chapters in the future with him.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Laurel snorted, “She was never one to be patient,” she said. Her father nodded in agreement, chuckling along with his daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It seems that you have picked up a body changing disease from the future, when you visited it. There is no known cure for it at the moment, but I will begin to try to create one as I have taken your blood sample,” Gideon said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara groaned, the sound of it being deeper than it was yesterday. “Alright, thank you, Gideon. Just tell me if you have it ready, I’ll be exploring the town as a man, with the idiots that are in love but won’t admit it,” Sara said, sighing in defeat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And call me Lance, Gideon, as a male, for as long as I remain as this,” </b>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <b> said. “And can you make me era appropriate clothes for my...  new appearance?” he asked, calmly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gideon answered, “Of course, I’ll also tell Captain Hunter where you are going and what your condition is,” she added at the end. Lance nodded and went to the fabricator room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a big change, I remember how shocked I was when I went through that and became a female,” Rip commented, an amused smile playing his lips as he saw the looks of the people around the room. It seemed that they forgot that he was there, it was amusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance went over to the fabrication room and got the clothing that were currently in the making. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were amazed looks from a lot of people in the room, especially the ‘nerds’, there are many wonders among that time ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance took the clothes and walked to his room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed Lance, Ray, and Kendra talking as they walked back to the Waverider. Then it began to take off and the three ran to it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kendra was looking up at where the Waverider disappeared to and said, “Where did they go?” Ray and Sara were also looking at the sky. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Better question: why did they leave us?” she asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rip and the other Legends that were there the first year, were getting looks from the heroes and others gathered in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only reason that we had to leave, was because Chronos had taken over with superior Time Master technology that Gideon wasn’t able to fight against,” Rip said, hoping that the glares that he was getting would lessen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ray tried to calm them, not that Lance was freaking out, “We just have to stay calm. Wherever they time jumped- whenever- they’ll come back to this exact same moment,” he said, trying to remain calm. And so they waited. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The screen changed and it showed a banner saying ‘ten minutes later.’ They were around a tree now. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance was leaning on it, seemingly calm. Ray and Kendra were more nervous looking. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“They’re not coming back. Let’s go,” Lance said, pushing off of the tree he was leaning against and took a few steps in the opposite direction of where the Waverider was previously resting. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Look, as a former Eagle Scout with over 100 merit badges, no big deal, the first rule of getting lost is to stay in the same place. That way, you can be found,” he said, not wanting to leave. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance is going to protest,” Laurel stated, she knew that face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And as the Will of the Demon and Ta-er al-Sahfer in the League of Assassin, the first rule when you’ve been attacked is to keep moving,” Lance said as he watched Ray pace around in the snow. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will of the Demon?” Normani asked, looking very lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was brought back to life using the Lazarus Pit because Ra’s al Ghul willed it. Therefore, she is the Will of the Demon,” Damien stated, very seriously. Talia and Nyssa nodded, silently agreeing with the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I sort of think League wisdom trumps the Eagle Scouts here. Plus, Savage is still out there,” Kendra said, Lance silently agreed with her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ray didn’t look convinced. “Guys, the rest of the team would not leave us marooned in 1958,” he said, trying to make a point. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance walked closer to him, “Except for, that’s exactly what they did. You said it yourself- you have a time machine, and you’re never late,” he said, dimmering Ray’s hope slightly, recognizing his point. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not very... hopeful, is she?” Clarke asked Lexa, who shook her head. Although, there was a fond smile playing Lexa’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“They’re not coming back,” he said, noticing that he got through to him. When neither replied, he walked off, hoping they’d follow him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Another banner appeared, this one said “Ten Hours Later” and it showed the three of them surrounding a car. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“One good thing about 1958: no car alarms,” he said, the other two were watching, Ray was on the lookout and Kendra was standing at the passenger side, watching him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit, more delinquent behavior,” Quentin grunted, watching Lance do what he was. His comment got amused chuckles out of the people that surrounded him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I didn’t think they had cars in Nanda Parbat,” Kendra commented, she looked amused as she watched Lance hotwire a car. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He didn’t look up, “No, but there were horses. But I hung out with a lot of delinquents as a teenager, rebelled against my parents,” he said, smiling slightly, not that the others could see it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And the engine turned over. Ray looked shocked, “And now we’re the delinquents,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance gave him a look as he situated himself in the car. “If we leave Harmony Falls, how’s the rest of the team gonna find us?” He asked, looking over at Kendra. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance sounded like he was done when he said, “We don’t know if they’re looking for us. But we know Savage is, we can’t take him. That means we can’t stay here,” and he shut the door, not waiting for Ray to talk back. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate the Savage guy,” Mick grunted. Rip nodded and so did Ray, Stein, and Jax, he was a real pain in the ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Let’s go,” Kendra said, getting in the car. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a goody two shoes then too, even more so then, huh?” Nora asked Ray, who groaned playfully, but nodded nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ray looked annoyed, but got in the car anyway. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I’ve said before, the only reason that we didn’t rescue them sooner is because the closest time to 1958 we could get to was... well, I guess you’ll see and find out,” Rip said, he hoped to clarify what he had said before, so he wouldn’t get any death glares sent his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed once again, this time it said “Hub City” and later “Ten Days Later” stating where they were and how long it's been. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene of one that showed Ray sitting on a rug in a living room. There were a lot of boxes and scarce furniture. The door opened and in walked Kendra with Lance following behind, both dressed in casual clothes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, what did you do to our apartment,” he said as he walked further into the room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ray looked up, “I’m creating a time beacon-- a transponder which matches the Waverider’s quantum signature, basically creating a radio wave firewall that only our team can see,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s genius!” Stein said, Felicity nodded, he was a genius. And Cisco, Kara, and Lena must have thought so too, based off of the looks in their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s cute that you think that either of us understood a word of that. But I hope it works,” she said gesturing to herself and Sara, then crouching in front of him, a hopeful look on her face. Lance was still walking around. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“In the meantime, maybe we should invest in some real beds,” he said, walking off into his room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Just because I was trained to sleep anywhere, including a cold ground, doesn’t mean that I want to,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>he grunted to himself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were quizzical looks sent in the ways of the Al Ghul family. Ra’s was the one that answered, “We’re assassins, we are the best of the best, but some situations are less than ideal, so we trained them to adjust as such,” it was stated really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no room for any more questions, the video started up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a transition thing now, showing how the apartment evolved in ten weeks, then stopping at Kendra and Lance playing a board game (I’m pretty sure it’s the game of life). Kendra took her turn, spinning the spinner and moving her piece. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance picked up the card that she got and read it aloud. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Congratulations. You are a doctor,” he said, turning to show Kendra the card. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know I thought about going to medical school once,” she said, watching Lance figure out her salary. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ve been to pre-med, got to my junior year before the whole Gambit thing went down and I basically ‘dropped out’, and here; $10,000 salary,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Do you wish that you wouldn't have gotten on that boat,” Kandra asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She saw him moving the pieces around, “No because if it wouldn’t have happened, then I would’ve never met Nyssa and a life without her is one that I don’t want to imagine,” he said, smiling softly and then went back to the game. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the theater, Nyssa was a blushing mess, whose face turned a darker read as she heard her future </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> tease </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The teasing led to a few people chuckling, covering them as coughs so not to feel the wrath of Nyssa al Ghul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s it? I made more as a barista,” Kendra said, smiling amusedly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, it’s 1958, you’re lucky to make that as a woman,” he countered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kandra relaxed, “Touché, your turn,” she said to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance sighed, “I miss Netflix,” he said, about to do his turn when Ray exclaimed, “Aha,” grabbing both of their attention. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The time beacon radio is officially complete,” Ray said, triumphantly, holding up a remote. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kendra was smiling, “Well, great,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t work,” Ray said, sadly. Nate patted him on the back, “Cheer up, bud,” he said. Ray nodded and watched the scene unfold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay, here we go. Come on. Here we go,” he said, Kandra getting up to watch it. </b>
</p>
<p><b>Lance got up to, he just wasn’t as hopeful as the others, the chances of getting rescued and getting back to </b><b><em>her</em></b> <b>didn’t look too good to him. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>“Hope there’s a spot on that game that says ‘Return to the Waverider,’ because that’s what’s about to happen. Here we go,” he said, putting some things in place. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The machine made some noises and then immediately blew up. “I just have to fix a few of the kinks. The next version will be much less explosive,” he said, looking back at the machine. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance was standing over the chair that he was sitting on earlier, “Next version?” he asked. That got their attention. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I thought you said you were gonna say something to him,” he said to Kendra. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ray looked confused, “Say what?” he asked them, looking mostly at Kendra. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That your beacon-- it’s a waste of time</b>
  <span>--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has no chill,” Raven exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“They’re not coming back, Ray. And it’s not because the Waverider is broken, or they're lost, or they can’t find us, or whatever. It’s because they’re dead. And the sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move on-- the sooner we can all move on,” he said, walking out of the area that Ray’s work station was located. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did she get the idea that we were dead?!” Jax asked, not believing that it is something that Sara would say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what happens in the League, if your partner or someone from your team is gone missing for over a month, you have a burial for them and you move on with your life,” Nyssa said, remembering the times that it has happened to people that were in her team and in Sara’s as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winced in sympathy, but the scene started playing up again, before he could say anything to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“So what? We’re  just supposed to give up?” he asked, trying to get Lance to see his reasons. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“On being rescued, yeah,” he said, realizing that he wasn’t going to get through to them, he went around and got a duffle bag. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was filled with clothes and Lance's belongings, putting it on a chair, he heard Kendra ask, “Lance, what are you doing?” while walking up to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I can’t stay here. I need to find somewhere I belong,” he said, collecting his things from around the living room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Lance, wait. You can’t go,” Ray said, hoping to convince him, even though he knew it would be futile. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He didn’t stop, “Savage is still out there. Don’t draw undue attention on yourselves,” he said while stuffing the things into his bag. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Lance,” Kendra said, to no avail. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance opened the door after slinging the bag over his shoulder, “Look, you two have each other. Most people, in any time period, aren’t that lucky. Take care,” he said, not letting them respond. He closed the door and left. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s how that went down!” Jax yelled, at least he didn’t have to try to fill in blank spots now. Martin chuckled in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now for events on the Waverider,” Gideon said, her voice sounding as if she were a news reporter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The legends were surrounding the console, each of them listening to Sara. “You heard the lady,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a moment of awkward silence. All of them were looking at her expectantly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What? Why are you staring at me?” she asked, looking around at them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nata answered, “I dunno, waiting for you to do the thing you do,” Sara was still confused. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What thing?” she asked, looking from one person to the other. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know, you usually send us into the field with a little more pizzazz,” he said, doing jazz hands at the end. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara rolled her eyes and turned around. “All right, Legends, put on your Sunday best because we are going to church,” she said, exaggeratedly, doing jazz hands above her head in the end, and then walking off. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Amaya snapped her fingers with a smile, walking off. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That was pretty good,” Nate commented with a smile, walking off as well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Zari smiled at her retreating figure, looking like a proud child. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Amen!” Ray exclaimed, also walking off. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing man, Sara’s send offs to the field are awesome,” Jax said, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made the rest of the Legends go into a giggling fit. That giggle fit made the rest of the room go into a laughing fit and soon enough, everyone, but the al Ghul’s, were laughing hysterically - for no absolute reason. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Hope y'all enjoyed it</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whoo, another one because I finished my homework early and decided to treat you lovely readers.<br/>Enjoy ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The scene continues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It starts off with a banner saying “1 week later” and showing Lance at the entrance of Nanda Parbat, in the Hindu Kush region. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s how you know her?” Nyssa asked her sister and her nephew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talia nodded, “You’ll see what will happen, but I’m sure they’ll show you how Sara met me and how she met Damien,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was at the doors waiting for something. There was movement from behind him, “Take me to your master, take me to </b>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <b>,” he said, in Arabic. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a shocked look in the assassins eyes, no matter how well he hid it. He motioned for some others to come, thinking that they could handle a man like him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to one of him being guarded and transported to meet The Demon. When he was in the familiar throne room, without being told, he dropped to his knees, his head down. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Again, the move shocked the people there. Ra’s dropped his hood, “Who are you? And why are you here?” he asked, in English. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance replied with something that wasn’t translated to the others, but it had shocked Ra’s, even though the shock was only seen by Lance, being with his daughter helped him read the emotions of the Al Ghul's well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the theater, Talia and Nyssa were shocked too, but the reason for their shock was about what Lance had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ra’s nodded and motioned for the assassins to do something and they did. And the scene changed once again. This time it had a banner that said “One Year Later” with Ta-er al-Sahfer on a roof, in full League gear. He had gold accents on the sleeves of his shirt. He was walking back when he felt a vibration in his pants.</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(A/N: I imagine Earth-1 to be more technologically advanced, even back in the 1900s, so let’s pretend that, at least, flip phones were a thing then)</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>He took out the phone and quickly picked it up. </b>
  <b>“Hello?” he asked, in League Arabic, of course. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was Ra’s, “Talia has been taken, I need you to find her and bring her back,” he said. Lance was concerned. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“She was kidnapped in broad daylight, fortunately, they took her to some place a few hours away from you. Bring my daughter back before anything happens to her, before they... take advantage of her,” he continued. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It will be done. I already have a plan,” Lance reassured him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ra’s hung up, he knew he could count on him, he wasn’t his left hand for nothing. Back with the others, Lance got his team together and told them the plan. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I got the plan together. But, do we go dramatic or easy out?” he asked, there was a smirk on his face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We should go dramatic,” one of them replied, the others nodded their encouragement. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talia snorted, “It was very, very dramatic. They just chopped the explanation down for you, father,” she said to her father when he looked at her with a slightly puzzled look in his face. He nodded and the video continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Although before the show could continue, it had a banner that said “Two Hours Earlier” and it began from there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ra’s and a few others were standing there, surrounding a coffin that was about to go into a furnace. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are a youngster that can’t handle gore, then I suggest you turn away now,” Gideon chimed in. A few people turned their heads and covered their ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene continues. It showed over the coffin. There was a man there that was in a suit, his hands and feet tied together with tape. Tape was also covering his mouth. He was struggling, shaking around. There were sounds of muffled screams. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ra’s nodded towards an assassin, who motioned to another one to carry out the order. He turned a nob that made the coffin slide into the furnace, the man's yelling getting louder as he stayed in there. He struggled even more, trying to stop it, before the struggling stopped completely. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A few moments later, when they were walking through a hallway, an assassin got a call, he picked it up and listened for a few moments, before giving the phone to Ra’s. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hello, Ra’s, you had my right hand captured a few days ago and I can only imagine what you’ve done to him,” the man said. The screen flashed back to the man that was burned alive. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“But I’ve got your daughter and you can imagine what I could do to her, after all, she is young,” he said, a disgusting sneer on his face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made people grimace in disgust, knowing what the man was talking about. Talia shivered at the memory of it, not noticeable if you aren’t paying attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That made Ra’s face turn angry. “Call him,” he ordered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then the repeat of the conversation happened that had taken place before. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed, showing the lair of where Talia was being kept. She was unconscious and tied up to a chair. She looked to be about 13 years old. Her head was rolling forward, completely knocked out. One of the men threw a bucket of water at her, waking her up with a gasp. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her white shirt became transparent, showing her chest bindings. They started to unbutton her shirt, but only got up to two buttons down, before a car crashed through the big window from the side of the building. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The men immediately shifted their attention to it and started shooting their bullets at it, all of them - the fools. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talia shivered again, in disgust, remembering that day. This time it was more noticeable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“There’s no one in the car,” a man with an Asian accent said, once the rain of bullets towards the car stopped. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Idiots,”</em>
  <b> Lance thought, chuckling to himself. He walked through the broken window, immediately getting the guns pointed towards him. His blonde hair was slicked back.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had his League shirt and pants on, casual League wear on, not any armor. He casually walked in, not caring about the guns pointed towards him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Awe man, you totally wrecked my car,” he remarked in Mandarin, sarcastically - the subtitles of what he was saying appeared at the bottom of the screen. Walking further in, he noticed the ‘leader’ pulling the trigger, trying to shoot him, but the gun was empty. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he crazy... or she?!” Quentin asked, there was a slight tremor in his voice, telling them that he was worried about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the boss is crazy,” Mick grunted, getting a snort of amusement from Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He took out a sword from behind his back, slicing his shirt open while doing so, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m all for the dramatics,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> he thought, in Mandarin rather than Arabic this time. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He threw it at a man that was charging towards him, killing the man instantly. He walked along, whistling. He pulled his sword out of the man's chest and threw it at another's. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The fight continued and half of the men ran off when their boss told them to charge him. The men that ran away were seen being knocked out by the other assassins, some of them were killed, none of them escaped. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance walked up to the man that was the leader of the thugs and punched him, knocking him out instantly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was badass,” Laurel breathed out, the people that heard her nodded in amazement, that was amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people that couldn’t handle the gore and the way that they died just grimaced, but slightly nodded, there was a grimace on Carter’s face, he didn’t want to hear the way they died. Sometimes, having super hearing was a curse, no matter how cool people thought it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance motioned for one of the assassins to come and take the man, then watched him get dragged away. There was a jacket tied to his hips, that was just noticed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He untied the rope and threw it away. He tied up her shirt again and told another assassin to bring him a towel from the bag. He took the towel, dried up her face and hair, slightly, then tied her hair up in a loose braid. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She was still out of it, the men mu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>st have drugged her, making her powerless to stop them. He untied the jacket that was around his hips and held it, for a second, he stopped. He called over a female assassin, one of few that were in the League, and told her to change her, then turned around, making the others do the same as well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s done, Ta-er al-Sahfer,” she said. He turned around, got down on his knees and put the jacket on her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded in thanks to the others and told them to pack up the things and to burn down the car that was shot at. They got to work. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had two of them stay with him, the rest got to work. He picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other was under her back. One of the members of his team put her arm around his neck and made her head rest against his chest and collarbone area. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded his thanks again, he was still shirtless, but it was fine, he could handle the cold. He carried her to the car that they had come one and were joined by the two others that were with them. He instructed the rest to meet him at the safe house once they were done. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And the scene changed again, this time, it said “Nanda Parbat” with “1960” under it. The screen showed them what Nanda Parbat looked like. There was music playing, ‘tense persuasive music’ in fact. It was all very dramatic.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The screen showed and it played three pairs of men sparring with swords, very sharp looking swords. There were candles surrounding the room, all around the Lazarus Pit. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy Shit! Now we know where Lexa’s obsession of candles comes from!” Raven yelled, excitedly. Lexa blushed as all her friends laughed at the comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, that place looks very creepy,” Melanie said, a slightly freaked out look on her face, seeing the area that Nanda Parbat was located was freaky. Ally nodded, she totally agreed, it looked scary to be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed Talia dressed in her fancy robes, walking into the room, with her father following behind her, also wearing his robes, just without the hood on. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They stood and watched them spar. The one person in the middle winning against his opponent, really quickly. Watching him beat the man and hold the sword over his throat, as if going for the kill. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hold,” Ra’s instructed in Arabic. All of them stopped sparring. The man that won moved his sword from the others body and held it in front of himself, lowering his head out of respect. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The other man scrambled out from under the one that won. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ta-er al-Sahfer, I can see that the herbs and the medication are working,” he said, Lance removed his hood, standing there and listening carefully as Ra’s spoke to him.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Your thirst to kill no longer clouds your judgement. Proceed,” he said while walking to stand in front of the Pit. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He motioned him forward with a ‘come here’ motion. He walked forward, about to take a knee when Ra’s said, “Stand up.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He did as commanded, but kept his head bowed, no one was to look him in the eye, unless they were also an al Ghul. “I’ve enjoyed watching you train. I have never seen a pupil advance so quickly,” he said, looking at his right hand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ve had time to learn who I am, and what it is I am meant to do,” he said, slightly looking up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, if all of them are supposed to be looking down at all times, why is he looking up, even if it’s slightly?” Nyssa asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father replied, “That’s because he was promoted from being my left hand to my right hand after he had rescued Talia.” Nyssa nodded, her father never had a right hand while she was growing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We will watch this one closely, Talia. There is much you can learn from him,” he said, walking up to his daughter. Talia nodded, he was the one responsible for her training after she was kidnapped since the other trainers were incompetant. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was my trainer after my father killed off the ones that failed to train me properly and the ones that failed to protect me,” she said to the questioning looks she got from Team Arrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance looked to her and bowed his head. The scene changing once again. This time, it was focused on the others in the team. It showed Rip leading Kendra, Ray, Stein, and Jax to one of the entrances to Nanda Parbat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Perhaps Jefferson and I should--” Stein was cut off by Rip. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Extricating Sara from the likes of the League requires stealth. So no Firestorm for the two of you. And, you’re out of practice, so no ATOM suit unless absolutely necessary,” he said, directing the last part to Ray. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jax noticed something, “Look out!” he yelled, punching the assassin in the face, knocking him out. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Thanks,” Ray said. Stein looked impressed, “Well done, Jefferson,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rip had finally gotten the door unlocked, after getting through all of the chains there. “You guard the exit while I find Sara,” he ordered them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a very stupid assassin,” Lexa commented. Her father nodded, “That’s why we killed him after they left,” he said, not paying attention to the shocked looks of the people around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, “Yeah, that sounds like something that you would do,” she said. Ra’s smiled slightly, even though it was more of a twitch of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We will be in and out of here faster than you can say ‘Ra’s al Ghul’,” he said, looking amused at his own joke. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That rescue mission didn’t go exactly as planned,” Rip said, grimacing at what had happened. Ray, Jax, and Stein did too... it was not really a fun experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He shushed them and opened the door, disappearing into the darkness of the hallways of Nanda Parbat. It quickly changed to show Lance lying in bed, wearing all black with a peaceful look on his face. He was relaxed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, are those chambers the ones I think they are?” Nyssa asked her father. He nodded, although Nyssa still looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ta-er al-Sahfer earned my trust by saving your sister and so, I decided to upgrade his chambers after he repeatedly proved his loyalty to me and after pulling off high-risk missions with success,” he further explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa nodded with a smile on her face, that sounded like something that Sara would do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then, Rip walking in her room, not really being quiet. His boots were the ones that woke Lance and alerted him of his presence. There was foreboding music playing to fill the silence. He stood next to the sleeping figure of Lance and looked at the door for a second. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rip looked back at Lance and whispered, “Lance,” immediately realizing that was a mistake. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He turned and moved quickly, holding a dagger at Rip’s throat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did that dagger come from?” Thea asked, the music that went along with Sara as he moved had freaked her out, it was creepy music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was wide-eyed now. “It’s me,” he said, hoping Lance wouldn’t slice his throat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance looked confused, “Rip?” he asked. Lance sat up, “I’m here to bring you back. I’m so sorry that it’s taken me so long,” Rip apologized as he watched Lance sit up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Who else is here?” he asked, sliding out of the bed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The entire team. Well, except for Mr. Snart, I’ll explain everything back on the--” he began to say. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Before Lance grabbed his outstretched arm, flipping himself around, and then throwing him on the ground. Holding Rip’s arm, with a knee in between his chest, Lance held a dagger to Rip’s throat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Cisco and Barry said in unison and then high fiving each other afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Intruders! Protect Ra’s al Ghul!” He yelled out in Arabic, knowing that the others would hear him and go looking for the intruders. Rip was panting under Lance, there was fear in his eyes as he looked back at him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It changed to show the other four walking through the dark hallways. “Something’s wrong, they should have been back by now,” Stein said to them, him and Jax walking in front of the other two. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ray agreed, “Well, I think this counts as absolutely necessary. I’ve got my exo-suit shrunk down, I can miniaturize and do some tiny sneaking,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kendra put her hand on his arm, “It’s been two years since you’ve used that suit. And that’s after you scavenged it for parts for your time beacon. You don’t even know if it works,” she said, trying to make a point. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jax looked back at them, “Is now really the time for your little marital spat?” he asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are making it way too easy for the assassins to find them,” Alex commented, Kara nodded, they were loud in their bickering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We’re not married,” Kendra said, looking back at him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Can we just keep it down, please?” Stein asked, rather loudly. Within seconds they were surrounded by assassins by all four sides. All of them draw their arrows, at the ready to shoot if ordered to. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Others had spears, if the arrows failed. Two of them moved out of the way, making room for someone. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance walked in, wearing his League armour without the hood. Behind him was Rip, with a sword held at his throat by another assassin. “Sara?” Kendra questioned. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rip was the one that answered, “Found her,” with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised he is still alive,” Damien said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was too, little one,” Talia said to her son, patting his shoulder slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Keep those two separated,” Lance ordered in Arabic, pointing at Jax and Stein. The assassins with the spears moved to stand in front of the two men. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He walked up to Ray, searching his pockets for his ATOM suit, taking it and ignoring the “Hey” that came from Ray. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He turned and walked back to where he came from, “Let’s go,” he ordered. The others listened and put their arrows in the quiver, marching behind him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother talking in a different language, even as a male, is a nut,” Lauren said. A lot of people nodded in agreement, but stopped when Nyssa gave a death glare to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa blushed and groaned, “That’s my mother, please don’t say that again,” she said, groaning even more when she heard them laugh in reply. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Skipping the talking in the dungeons part…)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>“Mr. Hunter,” Ra’s said, walking up to the man from where he was standing to where they were chained up. “Captain, as point of fact,” Rip said, correcting the man. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correcting my father is never a smart thing to do Mr. Hunter,” Nyssa said, talking to Rip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rip cringed, “I learned that the hard way,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Right,” Ra’s said, “Well, I do hope your request for an audience is not an attempt to justify your trespass here,” he continued. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Most certainly not,” Rip said, “But it would be remiss of me if I didn’t use this opportunity to reiterate that Lance is very important to me-- to all of us,” he continued, looking around to all of the team members that were also chained. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And as he is to me. And as you can all see, he has chosen to remain here,” he said, looking back at Lance, whose face was blank of all emotion. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes, well, if that is her wish, we will indeed honor it,” Rip said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, thank you. But your deaths will make that concession irrelevant,” he said, walking back up to stand in front of Rip, his hands still behind his back. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is a very scary person,” Lena said to Diana, who nodded, looking at the man that was sitting on a couch several feet away from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, according to my understanding of League Law, the whole death thing can be avoided, should we prevail at trial,” Rip said to him, looking him in the eyes as he spoke. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jax looked at him, “Yeah, I don’t think that these guys are the ‘People’s Court’ type,” he said to Rip. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were snorts of amusement from the people among the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I demand a trial by combat,” he said, ignoring Jax’s comment. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ra’s looked from Jax to Rip, “And how is a man such as you so well-versed on our traditions?” he asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rip answered with his own question, “Do we have an accord?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ra’s took a few steps back and walked closer to where Lance was. He gestured with his hand, “May victory be yours,” he said to him. Lance bowed slowly, his face was still void of any emotions. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I was under the impression that I would be fighting you,” Rip said after taking a deep breath. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Then it would seem your understanding of our laws requires some refinement. You see, I may choose any champion I wish, as may you,” Ra’s answered, watching as Rip looked at Lance, pondering something. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Suspenseful music played in the background as Rip was thinking about who he should choose to fight Sara. As Rip was about to answer Ray volunteered, “I’ll do it,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ra’s looked at him, “You haven’t had very much experience in swordsmanship, Mr. Palmer,” Rip whispered to him. “I nominate Ms. Saunders,” he said, more loudly to Ra’s. Ray objected, but Kendra accepted, no matter what Ray said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ra’s unsheathed his sword and broke the chains that were around her hands with it. She looked to Lance, but he still had an emotionless face on as he stared right back at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You have to put a stop to this,” Ray said to Rip as they watched the two get ready to fight. Rip disagreed, “Sara taught Kendra how to control her warrior side. I believe that Kendra can remind Lance of his humanity,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister is not a monster, you asshole,” Laurel yelled at him. She was about to get up and unleash the anger of Lance, but Tommy held her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking about that, he experienced time drift, forgot who he was, meaning that she had to remind him of Nyssa. Nyssa is her humanity,” he said back, it seemed that both Lance sisters are scary as hell when even slightly upset. Laurel huffed, still glaring at him and relaxed in Tommy’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Before or after Lance kills her?” Ray asked, Rip slightly shrugged and watched the two circle each other. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kendra held up her sword in front of her, “Lance. Ta-er al-Sahfer. Whatever your name is now. I know you don’t want to kill me,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance began to attack right after she finished her sentence. Kendra was on defense and tried to push Lance back. She didn’t succeed, he sliced her collarbone. “Argh,” Kendra groaned, it was painful. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Want is irrelevant, I serve Ra’s al Ghul,” he said, staring back at her, his eyes still emotionless. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The fight continues and Kendra manages to knock Lance back after they exchange a few blows. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s gonna leave a bruise,” Joe grimaced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Remember that move? You taught it to me,” Kendra said, pointing her sword at Lance, still trying to get Lance to ‘remember’. Lance got back up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Your teacher was excellent,” he said, with a serious look on his face. Lance went back on the offence and went for the kill after disarming Kendra. Kendra kept backing up, even with a sword at her throat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not going to die, is she?” Barry asked, looking behind him at the Legends. Half of them shrugged, not being a part of the team when they first began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Lance didn’t kill Kendra, but you’ll see what happens,” Ray said, a small smile on his face. Barry nodded, he was curious and this was more exciting than comedy or action television. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance ignored the, “Lance, no!” from Martin and kept backing her up. “Argh!” Kendra yelled, hawking out and flying Lance across the room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Landing harshly against the stone walls, Lance took his sword and stabbed it through Kendra’s wing, making them disappear and then fall to the floor. Kendra was lying in her back, groaning in pain and panting. Lance stalked towards her, like a predator would to its prey. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother may be hot, but she’s scary as hell,” Dinah Jane said, staring wide-eyed at the screen. Lexa groaned again, not bothering to reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Lance... if you stay here, you won’t be able to go back to her. Remember your promise to her?” Kendra said, trying to get him to understand, using Nyssa and Sara’s promise to her as an attempt to get her to listen. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Half-listening to Kendra and half-listening to Ra’s order to finish the woman, Lance lifted up his sword, ignoring Ray’s “NO!” he went for the kill. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Only, it was interrupted by a faint stomping sound, from Chronos. All their heads snapped up, “I know that sound,” Kendra said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Even Ra’s looked up. Chronos entered, with his laser gun, killing the assassin that was trying to stop him from entering. The rest of them surrounded Ra’s, making sure that their master won’t be killed or injured. Lance dropped his arm, still holding his sword. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Free them. It is the only way,” He said in Arabic, he held some type of sway over the Demon, even in his male form. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Seeing how easily the man thing fought off his assassins and his right hand, he complied. </b>
  <b>“You brought him here, it’s only fair you kill him,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jax and Stein merged, “It’s a long story, pal,” Jax said to the shocked and/or amazed look on Ra’s face. Ray picked up a sword, but Lance gave him his ATOM suit. Ray went and changed into it. Lance went for the attack. He went for the legs, making Chronos fall to his knees. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance hit him on the back with his sword, Kendra went for it next, flying up and landing on his shoulders, Kendra spins him, knocking him over. Jax threw fireballs at him, making Chronos target him next, avoiding the laser shots that were being shot at him. Ray shot at him and then shrunk. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flying around Chronos to confuse him, Ray became regular sized once again. He punched him across the face, Kendra did the same when he turned to her, then she flew away when he tried to punch back. Lance went for it next, as soon as Kendra flew away, he kicked Chronos in the chest, hard. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ray kicked him in the back after Sara did. Then, Ray landed heavy blows on Chronos, making him land on his back in pain. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“that... was... amazing…” Roy said, Felicity and Thea nodded excitedly, this was better than movies because the fights were real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You son of a bitch,” Jax said, about to light Chronos on fire. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t do it. Don’t kill him,” Snart said, leaning heavily against the doorframe, missing a hand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Snart?” Jax asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s his hand??” Lisa asked, she was worried about her brother. “You’ll see,” Rip said, mysteriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sorry, don’t kill Chronos?” Rip asked, his voice was raised, almost yelling. “He’s not Chronos. Show them,” he said to Chronos. When he didn’t do anything or didn’t move to do anything, Snart motioned for Jax to remove his helmet. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jax did so, revealing the face of Chronos. It was Mick. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Literally everyone in the room turned to stare at the man in question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid time pigs,” Mick grumbled, “They brainwashed me,” he said, loudly. “So I killed them,” he added, Ray nodded and so did Rip, they remembered how they lost their team member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“My god,” Rip said, shocked at who they were seeing. “There is no god,” Mick said, going for his gun, but getting kicked in the face by Lance, knocking him unconscious. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed once again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I imagine that you have some questions about what you witnessed,” Rip said to Ra’s, who was standing over the Lazarus Pit, gazing into it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ra’s looked at them, “When the person you call Sara Lance first arrived here, his skills were unmatched. It was as if he had completed the training before. I suppose that’s because you’re both from the future,” Ra’s said. You could never get anything past him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“When I came to your doorstep, for the second time in my life, it was so I could try to feel closer to my... beloved,” he said, adding the last word in a bit of hesitation. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“But you wish to go back to her. You were stuck here and you needed to feel closer to the person you thought of as home. Ta-er al-Sahfer, I bid you good-bye and hope you return to your beloved once again. You will return to the League as you return to your Beloved - there is no one without the other,” he said. He was all-knowing. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Thank you,” Lance said to him, turning to leave after bowing his head slightly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwwwwwwww, it’s like true love,” Ally said, cooing at the screen, her girlfriend's face contorted into one of ‘Ew, Love’ but she stayed quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They were about to leave, but Lance turned around and went to talk to Ra’s, “In October 2008, please see that your daughter is off the coast of an island in the North China Sea-- Lian Yu,” he said to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ra’s looked confused - not much, but it was still there, “Why would I send Talia on such a journey?” He asked, not knowing why he’d send her to an abandoned island. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Not Talia. Your daughter yet to be born. I’m pretty sure you’ll call her Nyssa,” he said with a smile on his face, just thinking of her makes his mind and body giddy with excitement. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When they left, there was a tug of a smile on the face of Ra’s al Ghul. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa choked on her drink and started coughing. Her mother laughed, “So that’s why you wanted to name her that... because a time traveler told you to,” she said, still laughing. She patted her daughter on the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. al Ghul, it seems that your wife named you before you were even a thing,” Talia said in a mocking voice, also laughing, just not as much as Amina. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Magnificent Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Woohoo, another one. <br/>Also I just got Airpods, so I'm happy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Ahh, it’s been quite a while since I time-jumped far enough to experience side effects. Fond memories,” Rip said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I can’t feel my face,” Jax said, touching his face and trying to stand up. “Feel fine I,” Snart said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Linguistic dysplasia, that should pass shortly,” Rip said, shaking his head. “Better it now,” Snart said, his tone said that he was not really bothered by it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Am I the only one who can’t feel their face,” Jax said, his words sounding a bit slurred/muffled. “I can’t feel my-- I better not say,” Ray said looking down at his crotch. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked amused, she was back to her original self, except the fact that she has a penis... still getting used to that one. “You can’t feel your dick, Ray?” she asked, then laughed at his blushing face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ah, don’t worry, I can’t feel mine either,” she said, laughing again after she saw his blush deepen. </b>
  <span>“Sara has no filter,” Quentin groaned. Laurel laughed, it was funny, seeing how her dad still reacts even though they’re grown women. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Mr. Rory appears unaffected,” Martin said, looking at Mick. “What’s going on? We time-jump?” Mick asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, we time-jumped, but ‘where to?’ is the better question,” Sara answered, getting up from where she was sitting next to Mick. Rip answered, “The town of Salvation, the Dakota territory, 1871,” he said. Sara half listened to them argue/yell at Rip. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara tuned in when she heard Mick answer, “Temporal blind spots, specific places and times the Time Masters can’t see,” he said and walked off. Then Rip goes on to explain that the town they were in is one of those Fragmentations. Sara listens to Snart make his sarcastic comments. </b>
  <span>“Snart’s sarcasm was always funny, even though he tried to kill me with that ice gun of his,” Barry said, cheerfully at first before losing the cheerfulness when he remembered that he had tried to kill him. On multiple occasions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mick telling Snart that he better hope that the Time Masters don’t find them and how they are not “boogeymen” and then Ray using some Old West lines. </b>
  <span>“Once a nerd, always a nerd,” Nora said fondly to Ray. He rolled his eyes playfully, but his huge grin betrayed the fake annoyance that he tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then Rip told them that they had to stay on the Waverider and enjoy the Wild West from here, but they disagreed. Mick said that he’d keep and eye on them and that he’d be a “good boy” and walked off. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and this time, it showed the clothing fabricator making a vest. Ray saying, “I look just like Wyatt Earp,” while Sara was already dressed up and just pulling on her boots. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now, the fabricator can make clothing, but you’re also going to need era-appropriate protection. This era can get a little, uh, rough,” Rip said, walking into the room. </b>
  <span>“What do you mean rough?” Sin asked. “Um, people shooting each other, I’m sure you’ll see what's going on in a bit,” Nate answered, he was curious what happened the first time that they went to the Wild West. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara heard the boys talking about the guns. Sara smiled at Rip when he told them to only use the guns in extreme emergencies, handing her a white and silver one. Sara was listening to Stein and Rip talk as she examined her gun. She put extra ammo in her overcoat and slid the five shooter on her forearm, looking at the bullets. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, we’ll stay outta trouble,” Sara said. Rip paused at the doorway, “Mm, how I hope and pray that to be true,” Rip said. </b>
  <span>“Y’know, just when I thought that she couldn’t get hotter, she does,” D.J. said, looking at the screen, more like staring at Sara, but y’know, technicalities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa didn’t bother to reply, the girl was just a teenager, like Sin. </span>
  <b>Dramatic Western music played in the background as the screen showed what the town looked like. Then the seven of them walking into the town, Sara, Ray, and Kendra in the front with Ray in between the two of them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The townsfolk didn’t bother to hide their staring at the new people in town. Then they all walked into a bar. “remember, we’re just here to get the lay of the land. No trouble,” Martin said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sure that’ll happen,” Sara said then nodded at the waitress carrying the drinks around when she winked at her. “I need a drink,” Mick said, walking off to find the actual bar. </b>
  <span>“Nothing much has changed then,” Charlie said, looking at Mick who was drinking a beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Wow, it’s a real old-timey saloon,” Ray said with excitement clear in his voice. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, I’m not staying around for the whole fangirling,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, walking to the bar as well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a fangirl,” Ray protested, pouting slightly. A message appeared on the screen saying “YES YOU ARE - Captain Sara Lance” making the people chuckle. “The Captain knew that you’d protest, so she asked me to enter that into the screen,” Gideon said. Ray grumbled and pouted even more. Nora kissed him and he smiled happily when she pulled away, completely forgetting why he was upset in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>At the bar, Kendra was sitting between Sara and Mick. Kendra tried the drink that  was in the shot. “That tastes like gasoline,” Kendra said, grimacing in disgust. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Pretty much. Hit me again,” Mick said after downing a shot. Sara downed her own as Kendra walked away. </b>
  <span>“How can she take a shot without flinching?” Dinah asked no one in particular. “She was a frat girl, mom,” Laurel answered with a deadpan voice and then broke out into giggles at the look her mother got on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy smiled at her fondly. </span>
  <b>“Time doesn’t pass normally in the Vanishing Point. It’s been years since I’ve seen the bottom of a glass,” Mick said to Sara, looking down. Sara turned towards him, “Years? How long were you…” Sara asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Chronos?” Mick finished. Sara nodded. “Never counted. Doesn’t matter. Turns out it was just another gig anyway,” Mick said, downing a shot after he finished talking. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara kept watching him, “Doesn’t seem like it. You’re different now,” she said, watching him down the shot. Mick looked back at her, “Better or worse?” he asked. Sara moved closer to him and studied his face. She smirked, “Don’t know yet,” she said, downing her own shot. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah still looked shocked as she saw how quickly Sara downed her shots, without grimacing at the taste. Laurel saw her face and laughed again, her mothers reactions were rather comical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mick looked at her, “You can handle your liquor, I like that,” he said, nodding at her. Sara turned her head to look at him, “I’ve been on more than a few dates with guys who thought we’d get wasted and they’d get lucky, but somehow they always ended up the ones under the table,” she said, holding another shot and looking back at him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does she mean by that?” Diggle asked, looking back at the people in the room, mostly at the Legends. It was Zari that spoke, “Sara is a beautiful woman, there were many men that would hit on her and stuff, so she challenged them to a drinking contest and won all of them. The men were always blackout drunk,” she said, laughing at the memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John nodded, he didn’t really understand, but it was a good thing to note about the ever mysterious Sara Lance. </span>
  <b>Mick gave Sara a sarcastic smile, “Mm, you haven’t drunk with me,” he said, confident in his ability to outdrink people. Sara looked back at him, her face showing amusement, “Is that a challenge, Mick?” she asked. Mick didn’t answer instead he looked at the bartender, “Line them up,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Challenging Sara is not a good idea,” Nyssa commented, she remembered all those times that Sara had been challenged, the outcome not being great for her opponent. “I know that now,” Mick grunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The bartender did as asked and lined up shots, ten glasses, five for each. They were filled with alcohol. “Ready, set, go,” Sara said. She downed one after the other and wasn’t even affected by the taste. Mick grimaced after the fourth and did again on the fifth. </b>
  <span>The shocked looks didn’t leave the peoples faces, they were shook as hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>Sara told the bartender to get another one going. By the time she had drunk all of hers, Mick had gotten through two and after he down the third one he passed out. Sara chuckled, picked up the two remaining ones and downed those too. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then there was commotion. Snart killed someone that was about to shoot Martin and now. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Woohoo, bar fight!” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara thought with an excited grin. </b>
  <span>“This isn’t going to end well,” Cat muttered. </span>
  <b>And the beating began. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Assholes,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, dodging a punch and knocking out the guy that attempted it. The fight continues. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was upbeat saloon music playing, it made the fighting a lot more exciting. There was furniture breaking until a man shot his gun and told them to run off. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene then moved onto showing Sara following Kendra on the Waverider. “Hey, Bridge is, uh, that way,” she said to her. Kendra didn’t stop, “Yeah, I’m not going to the Bridge. I’m, uh… where am I going, Gideon?” she asked. Gideon responded, “The valley you described is consistent with Albano Gulch,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, there,” she said, putting her purse/satchel back on. “Okay, wait. Why?” Sara asked. Sara listened to Kendra give her explanation and asked if she wanted a partner in crime. Kendra said yes and Sara volunteered to go find horses. Kendra wanted to tag along, so she did. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baba loves horses,” Lexa said with a smile. Nyssa smiled at her daughter, she knew that, she knew almost everything about Sara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Let’s get to it,” Sara said, swinging herself up onto the horse. Kendra chuckled and also sat on the horse. Then they started their journey, at a rather slow pace. Then the scene changed. It showed them riding on a path that was next to a field. There was a bird screeching in the background and the clouds, blue sky, and hills in the background set the scene for the Wild West. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks amazing out there,” Caitlin said with the awe in her voice heard clearly. . </span>
  <b>“You know, there’s something weird going on with your face,” Kendra said, looking ahead. Sara looked at her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What?” she asked, curiously. Kendra smiled, “You’re smiling,” she said. Sara chuckled and looked back at the path. Kendra chuckled too, “I didn’t know you could do that,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked at her playfully, “Well, don’t tell anyone my secret,” she said. Kendra laughed. “All of this brings back amazing memories of me and Nyssa going horseback riding because there were no horses in Nanda Parbat,” Sara said as her way of an explanation. </b>
  <span>All of those memories flashed in Nyssa’s mind and she blushed. There was a smile on her face though, they were happy memories... even if some were more dirty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It does sound like a good time, no matter how old Nanda Parbat is,” Kendra agreed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ve been having more and more memory flashes lately, and I’m not entirely sure why,” she added, there was a confused look on her face. The horses stopped and they sat there, talking. “Well, if this woman was a friend of yours in a past life, hopefully she’ll have another piece for your puzzle,” Sara said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I feel like I’m being drawn to this place,” Kendra said. Sara looked back at her, “Which way?” she asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kendra pointed, “There,” she said. Sara smacked her lips, getting her horse to take off. They took off faster, with Sara in the lead this time. </b>
  <span>“Horseback riding seems fun,” Roy said, watching as the two rode away. Some people in the room, the ones that have ridden a horse, nodded, “It was fun,” Ray said with excitement in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was evening now, Sara was getting off of her horse and Kendra was already off of hers. Sara followed Kendra along the path. There was a cabin with a campfire and a few other things around it outside. “I wonder why she lives alone all the way out here,” Kendra wondered out loud. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The sound of a gun being loaded got their attention to the woman. “Because... I value my privacy,” the woman said, pointing her gun at them. Kendra put her hands out, “Wait, wait, wait, don’t you remember me... from the saloon back in Salvation?” Kendra asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I finally get to know what happened,” Ray commented. Nate patted his back as a sort of comfort thing. </span>
  <b>“I remember you, you wigged out little girl. If I wanted to talk to you then, I would have talked to you then. I ain’t fixin to talk to you now. Now get off of my land,” the lady yelled, walking closer to them, still not lowering the gun. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems a bit intense,” Charlie said in her british accent. </span>
  <b>Sara held up one hand, “Listen, we’re not trying to start any trouble,” Sara said, trying to keep the lady calm. “Do you want that pretty little mouth of yours filled with lead?” the lady asked, pointing the gun at Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I haven’t killed an old lady before, but tonight might be a first,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. “Your friend has a colorful personality,” Sara said instead. “I ain’t got friends, I keep to myself,” the lady said. Sara looked at Kendra and it seemed that she had just gotten more flashes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“She’s right. She wasn’t my friend. I was her,” Kendra said. Sara looked at her, there was shock in her expression. </b>
  <span>“Reincarnation is soooo coolllllll, but like, creepy too, in a way,” Cisco said. Caitlin nodded along with a thoughtful expression on her face, this is an interesting situation, although reincarnation does seem cool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed. It showed a picture of past Kendra and Carter. “We sat for that picture at the county fair, 1830. He looked like such a gentleman,” the lady said, smiling at the memory. Kendra and Sara were sitting on logs surrounding the campfire. “What was his name?” Kendra asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hannibal. Hannibal Hawkes,” the lady said, setting a kettle over the campfire. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And what happened?” Kendra asked, still looking at the picture. “Was it Savage?” Sara asked, softly. She knew this was a sensitive subject. The lady became silent, she nodded. There was a look of sadness on her face. Kendra pointed at something in the picture.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What is this? It looks familiar,” she asked, it was a bracelet that she was pointing at. Sara sat back and listened to them talk. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be sad, watching the person you love die like that, over and over again,” Kara commented, she saw Caitlin, Iris, and a few others nod. It made her curious, she didn’t know a lot about her friends on Earth 1, but she knew she wanted to learn more about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked at her friend, “Hey, what is it,” she asked, looking at her curiously. “Objects present at the moment or my-- our first death can be used to kill Savage. So, if I can get my hands on that bracelet, then--” Kendra said. She was cut off by the other version of her, “you’re going to try to kill Savage with a bracelet? You need to stop,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking back, that was a ridiculous plan, but it worked out in our favor,” Ray said, trying to remain positive, even with the terrible memories. </span>
  <b>“Stop what?” Kendra asked. “Fighting our destiny,” she said, not missing a beat in answering her back. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ain’t destiny what brought you here?” she asked, continuing her previous statement. Sara looked at her curiously, “What part of destiny is she fighting?” she asked. The other version of Kendra looked back at her, “All of it. We get reborn, we find Hannibal, Carter, then Savage finds us, and then we die,” she said, matter of factly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really sad... depressing even,” Lexa said from where she was sitting between her mother and her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s-- that’s the way it is. It’s the way it’s always going to be,” she continued, busying herself in getting herself some dinner. “I don’t believe that,” Kendra said.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, I have a few more years on you. You can’t break the cycle. That’s why I live out here, alone,” she said, basically ignoring whatever Kendra said. Kendra didn’t look convinced either, “For the rest of your life?” she asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, I guess I had to figure that out the hard way. I was still a young woman when Savage left me a widow. Instead of waiting for him to find me and kill me so that I could love my Hannibal in the next life, I tried to find love in this one. Talk about a curse,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What happened?” Kendra asked her, a frown on her face. </b>
  <span>“Ohhhhhh, that’s why she began acting weird after that,” Ray said, realization hit him like a freight train. He got weird looks from them, but didn’t bother elaborating his thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“He was a good man, but he wasn’t a soul mate. It was like fate was trying to break us apart. Eventually, fate broke both of our hearts. So I made a promise to myself that I wasn’t gonna do that to a person again,” she said, sadly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded his head slowly, Nora looked at her husband weirdly, but didn’t say anything, no matter how weird he was acting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m-- I’m sorry to hear that,” Kendra said, looking at the lady. She shook her head, “No, I’m whose sorry... to have to be the one to let you know that you’re never going to be able to love anyone else, ever. How much do you know about our previous lives? I reckon not a lot because you didn’t recognize me, so let me tell you that we did love other men-- loved them real and pure, but it never ended well, not ever. Tragedy or heartbreak... that’s how it always ends if the man’s not Carter,” the lady said, her tone was still sad. She didn’t want to be the one that delivered the news. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realization also dawned on Nora’s face, she remembered the story of the end of their love. </span>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed Kendra entering the cargo bay of the Waverider. Sara entered behind Kendra. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You want to talk about it?” Sara asked, casually. Kendra placed her hat on one of the crates, her facial expression was one of sadness. “Not really,” Kendra said, not turning around. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara closed the door, “You don’t have to listen to her, you know?” Sara asked, ignoring Kendra’s answer. “Is this you not talking about it?” Kendra asked, turning her head to look at Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara leaned off of the crate that she was slightly leaning on and said, “No, this is me ignoring you saying you don’t want to talk about it,” while walking to stand next to Kendra. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Look, I get it. Things may have gone very wrong for Old West you and whoever she loved who wasn’t Carter,” Sara said, getting Kendra’s attention. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“But?” Kendra questioned. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“But Old West you didn’t know Ray Palmer. She didn’t love Ray Palmer. You do and you have to live your life. She already lived hers,” Sara said, putting her hat on the crate next to Kendra’s and leaving her to her own thoughts. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara’s too sweet. Even with her threats…” Ray said, his voice trailing off when he remembered some of the times that Sara was less than friendly and shuddering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed once again. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope y'all enjoyed this one, I really had fun writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Last Refuge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is for the fact that I took longer than 3 days to upload last time... sorry lol</p>
<p>Enjoy y'all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own LoT, The 100 or any of the characters, except for any of those that I might create.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The scene changed to show firefighters, with a banner that said “Central City” with “1990” written underneath it. </b>
</p>
<p>Everyone was holding their breaths with the new information that was revealed. Most of them knew that their friends and/or family are okay, but they were still worried about them. </p>
<p>
  <b>“This isn’t my element,” Snart remarked while he was wearing a fireman's outfit, leaning against the firetruck. Mick took out a hose, “It’s mine,” he remarked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rip interrupted them, “Just keep a weather eye open for the Pilgrim. Gideon calculates a 97% chance that she will attack your younger self in this exact time and place,” he said, mostly talking to Mick. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mick said, “Roll it,” while handing Rip the hose. The camera got closer to the burning house. The door opened and showed Sara coming out with Jax behind her. Their faces were covered by something to make sure they could breathe. “Young Rory’s not in there,” she said and was coughing right after. </b>
</p>
<p>“Always running off to play hero,” Quentin exclaimed, sighing resignedly. “Can’t imagine where she got that from,” Laurel said sarcastically, smiling slightly. </p>
<p>A message appeared on the screen, “<span class="u">Yeah, no idea,</span>” it said with a winking emoji from an iPhone after it. Laurel laughed as her father answered, “Alright, alright, I get it,” he said, a fond smile on his face. </p>
<p>“I hated that day, and reliving it made it worse,” Mick grunted. Ray heard him and patted his back, but Mick shrugged it off.</p>
<p>
  <b>“But we found his parents. They’re dead,” Jax said into his comms. “Then where the hell is he?” Sara asked, getting slightly frustrated. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show a young Mick sitting pretty far from the house that was on fire. He was staring at it, his eyes wide with horror and fascination. It slowly moved to show the Pilgrim with a gun pointed at his head. She was ready to fire when Ray went from tiny ATOM to big ATOM in seconds and then blasted her away. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Come with me if you want to live,” Ray said seriously and then smiled, “I always wanted to say that,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>“So you were always a dork,” Nora said fondly to Ray. Ray whose smile widened and gave his wife a quick kiss. “He is still an idiot, like he was before,” Mick grunted, interrupting their kiss. </p>
<p>“I made something and I shall now be adding it to the intro of each new episode, or whatever you want to call it,” Gideon said and <b>the screen showed the logo for Legends of Tomorrow after the intro. Each of the logos for the superheroes turns into a letter with exciting music playing in the background. Ending it with a dramatic show of “LEGENDS” written on the screen. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>“You seem calm,” Kendra said. She was sparring with Sara using retractable bo staffs. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You mean, considering a temporal bounty hunter is trying to murder our younger selves?” she asked sarcastically. They paused, “I was going to put it a little more delicately then that, but yeah,” Kendra said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I think at some point, you just learn to live with a sword over your head,” Sara said, not giving Kendra a chance to respond before she went on the attack again. There was dramatic music playing as they spared. Kendra hit her across the back, “Either you’re getting better or I’m getting lazy,” Sara said with a slight smile on her face. </b>
</p>
<p><b>Kendra laughed. “So it seems like you decided to ignore the advice from Old West you about not being with Ray,” Sara said. </b>“Sara is the biggest matchmaker ever,” Ava said, looking pointedly at Zari and Nate who blushed and looked away, making the Legends laugh. </p>
<p>“I believe that,” Laurel said, laughing along with the others. <b>“Ignoring her advice was your advice, remember?” Kendra asked. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>Sara pointed a finger at her, “Don’t listen to my advice,” she warned and went to get a water bottle to drink from. She set her bo in a corner and asked, “So did you tell him what she said?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kendra stood there with her bo staff in hand, “Oh sure. ‘Hey, Ray, by the way, the woman I met in 1871 was me and she told me that our love was doomed to fail because you’re not Carter.’” Kendra said sarcastically, watching Sara drink her water. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“So that was a no?” Sara asked, the same way that Kendra answered her. Kendra didn’t answer her, “Look, Ray and I are happy together. We should be able to enjoy that before I have to drop the whole doomed-love-affair thing on his head,” she said instead. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara shrugged while nodding. “Yeah, I mean, who wants a relationship based on honesty and communication? Ugh,” Sara said, after putting the water bottle back and grabbing her bo as well. </b>
</p>
<p>“Sara is the best captain ever,” Nate said. Rip had an offended look on his face, “I take offense,” he said. “You were meant to,” Mick grunted. Rip huffed but gave in, he knew that Sara is a much better captain than he ever was, he just hates admitting it. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Believe me. A relationship based on a. Ancient Egyption curse doesn’t work much better,” Kendra said back to her. Then the fight resumed. The scene changed and it showed most of the team members around the console table. </b>
</p>
<p><b>“Sir, based on the temporal wake generated by the Pilgrims time ship, I calculated a 96% likelihood that she is headed to Starling City circa 2007,” Gideon informed. </b>“Sara,” Laurel whispered, she didn’t expect her to target her sister second. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Pilgrim is targeting Miss Lance,” Stein said, the others looked at him. The scene changed once again. This time it showed a banner that said “Starling City” with “2007” underneath it, it showed a police station. </b>
</p>
<p><b>It had young Sara sitting there handcuffed to the table. “Name?” the officer asked. </b>“Dear God, Sara. What did you do this time?” Dinah asked, not expecting an answer. “You’ll get your explanation soon Ms. Drake,” Gideon said. Dinah nodded. </p>
<p><b>“Lance. Sara Lance,” she said. She was wearing a black shirt with a jean jacket on top and a skirt. She also had bangs. </b>“Young Sara looks adorable,” Zari said, then her eyes widened, “Don’t tell her I said that,” she said, a bit frantically. </p>
<p>There were laughs from the hero’s. <b>“This is ridiculous,” Sara said, turning her head around to look at someone. There was a laugh, “Come on, I thought it was Take Your Daughter to Work Day,” a younger Quentin said, still laughingly. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, if I was in grade school,” Sara said, still looking over her shoulder to talk to him. Quentin leaned on the desk Sara was at, “‘Daddy, I’m doing a paper on the Criminal Justice system. I want to see what it looks like on the inside,’” he mocked her. </b>
</p>
<p>“She was so pure then,” Amaya said, amazed and amused at the interaction. <b>“Well, I didn’t mean inside a jail cell,” she said, sticking up her handcuffed hand to make a point. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>“Too bad, ‘cause that’s the next stop on our little tour,” he said, walking around after the other officer left the room. Sara looked at her father, “I think you’re enjoying this a little too much,” she said. Her father just looked at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Honey, it’s the dream of every father to keep their daughters locked up until they’re 30. Maybe even 40,” he said, gesturing to his daughter's handcuffed hand as well. </b>
</p>
<p>“What did you mean?” Zari asked, looking at Quentin. Quentin smiled at her, “Sara’s always been what you call a ‘daddy’s girl’. She's been closer to me more than her mother and Laurel’s closer to her mother. But, I love them both and I don’t want any boy’s getting their attention or running after them. Or girls, but saying that we want to keep them locked up is saying that we don’t want anyone dating them till their 30 or 40, but it never holds up,” he answered. </p>
<p>“Ohhhh, my parents are dead, so I wouldn’t know,” she said, getting looks of sympathy from the gathered people, but she ignored them. </p>
<p>
  <b>Sara smiled sarcastically at her dad, but a loud crash got their attention. It was the Pilgrim. The officers were shooting at her and she beat them all down, the bullets bouncing off of her body. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara tried to get up to run, but the handcuffs stopped her from doing so. “Daddy!” she yelled, getting her fathers attention. He put his gun away and went to open her cuffs. “Get out of here. Get out of here! Go, go, go!” he yelled, Sara turned and ran through a door. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She was cornered when no other doors would open. Currant Sara opened a door and threw out her ninja stars at the Pilgrim. She ran up a wall and kicked away her gun. They continued their fight. Mick came out and stood in front of young Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Young Sara and Mick watched them fight and exchange blows. Mick had his gun at the ready. “Oh my God, he’s--” Young Sara began to say, “Quite the badass,” Mick said. Sara looked their way while she was being held against the wall, allowing her younger version to see her face because she brought the White Canary outfit out to play. </b>
</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a lie,” Mick said, it’s like walking down memory lane, except from a 3rd person point of view. <b>Sara turned back to the fight and made the Pilgrim go back. Sara stood against the wall as Mick pointed his heat gun at her and shot the Pilgrim. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>The Pilgrim groaned in pain as she was hit with the fire. Mick held and led a terrified young Sara out. Sara followed, breathing heavily. The scene transitioned to another one. </b>
</p>
<p>“That was... intense,” John said, in his British accent, as always. There was a smirk on his face. He took out a cigarette and was about to light it, but Zari pulled it out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. “Oh bloody Hell,” he muttered, but didn’t attempt to get another. </p>
<p>
  <b>Sara was changed into a grey shirt, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, and a dark grey jacket. She was walking out onto the bridge, “I put her in the cargo bay with mini-you, told them both to stay put. The less they know what’s going on, the better,” Sara said to Mick as she walked more into the room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You sure you wanna leave daddy’s little girl with that punk?” Mick asked from where he was leaning against the wall. Sara turned to look at him, “Even before the League of Assassins, I knew how to handle guys like you,” she said to him. </b>
</p>
<p>“Always made me proud when she put guys in their places,” Quentin said proudly. Laurel laughed when she saw her mother nod in agreement to her father. <b>“Has Gideon figured out the Pilgrim’s next target yet?” Jax asked, ignoring the exchange that was happening between Sara and Mick. Sara was watching young Mick and her younger self while half listening to the talking happening between the others.</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Sara walked around, listening to them talk. “How long does it take for something to happen in the past to affect the present? Could I be dead right now and not know it? Maybe I am dead right now. Hello? Can anybody hear me?” Ray asked. Jax looked weirdly at him and Kendra was staring at him with concern in her eyes. </b>
</p>
<p>No one noticed, but Nora’s facial expression hardened in jealousy as she watched the talk about Kendra and Ray’s relationship. <b>“No,” Snart drawled, in his usual sarcastic tone. Sara ignored them for a few moments to focus on the younger versions of herself and Mick, they were amusing. </b></p>
<p><b> <em>“Ah, now Snart and Rip are peacocking,”</em> </b> <b> Sara thought, listening to them argue and watching the younglings in the Cargo Bay argue as well. </b>“Sara is a mood,” Camila commented, making her girlfriends laugh. She kissed her softly and went back to the “show” and watched it interestedly. </p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked at the screen, “Are they fighting?” she asked. “This is not a fight, it's merely an exchange of ideas,” Rip said, his voice was raised from the ‘exchange of ideas’.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No, not you. Them,” Sara said. The screen changed to show what she was seeing. It showed young Sara turn around and slap young Mick across the face, the sound of the slap was loud. “Ah-ha!” Mick laughed at his younger self. </b>
</p>
<p>There was a resounding “oooohhhhh” from a lot of the people and a few of them saying “ouch” at the slap. There were some laughs coming from them as well. <b>Sara shook her head and walked away. The scene changed. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>“She slapped me,” young Mick said, looking back at Sara. Sara looked at her younger self, “The little weirdo said that he liked the way that I smelled,” she said with her arms crossed. There was a disgusted look on her face as she said it. </b>
</p>
<p><b>“I’m usually a lot smoother, but I’m sort of freaking out right now,” he said to her younger self. </b>“She’s a mood, young Sara is a mood,” Thea exclaimed out loud. Roy chuckled at her enthusiasm. </p>
<p><b>Sara pointed her finger at her younger self, “You, hands you yourself. And next time hit with a flat palm,” she said, mimicking what she was trying to explain. </b>“Only Sara would tell her younger self how to slap someone,” Oliver said, laughing. Felicity chuckled, it does seem like the “Sara Lance” way of doing things. </p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked at young Mick, “And you... you’re not her type,” she said. Her younger self gave young Mick a look and Sara continued, “Now, do I need to separate you two?” she asked. “No,” young Mick answered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara turned to leave, only making it a few steps before her younger self asked, “Hey, when do I get to go home?” Sara stopped and turned around. “You’re safer here. Trust me,” she said and walked closer to the door when she heard her younger self ask something again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, where is here? And why do you look like me? Please, will you tell me what the hell’s going on?” young Sara asked, getting more and more frustrated as her questions went unanswered. Sara turned back to look at her younger self, bangs and all. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Look, it’s safer for you if I don’t. And we look alike because-- because we’re like family. And I need you to trust me,” Sara said to her younger self, trying to make her less freaked out. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Young Sara didn’t seem convinced, “Look, my dad, he’s got to be freaking out. If he ever lost me--” Sara cut her younger self off. </b>
</p>
<p>“I almost went crazy when I lost her the first time and was so close to losing it when I saw her dead body the second time, I don’t think I could handle it if I ever lost her again or Laurel, I could not be able to handle it if I lost either of them,” Quentin said. Dinah nodded sadly, she knew that she couldn’t handle the news of either of her daughters deaths. </p>
<p>Laurel got up and hugged her parents, separately. <b>“He won’t lose you. Ever. I promise,” Sara reassured her and walked away. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and the others came to the bridge after saving Ray from the Pilgrim. “So basically we have no idea who she’s going after next,” Sara said, bluntly. Sara heard Snart’s remark, but ignored it and watched Rip as he plotted several different time jumps. Then listened to the three guys exchange remarks and shit. </b>
</p>
<p><b>Then listened to Mick jump into the conversation, </b> <b> <em>“The effects are huge, like a domino effect and things will change and be gone or get added. Good to know,”</em> </b> <b> Sara thought, a slightly worried/thoughtful look on her face. </b></p>
<p>“I didn’t know about the consequences,” Barry muttered when there were slight glares thrown his way, even though they had forgiven him, they hadn’t forgotten. </p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed Sara walking into the engine room where Kendra was sitting on a platform. “Hey,” she said and got a “hey” in return from Kendra who was sitting there with an expression on her face that Sara didn’t want to think of. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“How’s Ray?” Sara asked, sitting across from Kendra. “Fine,” Kendra said, frowning, she continued, “Um, his younger self is in the hospital, so our Ray is healing rather quickly,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara studied her face as she talked, “You know, you don’t seem too happy about it,” she noted, a slight smirk on her face. </b>
</p>
<p><b>“I’m not unhappy. I’m... I’m engaged,” Kendra said, holding up her hand that had the engagement ring on it. Sara didn’t bother hiding her shock. </b>And neither did the members of teams Arrow and Flash even some Legends. “You were what?!” they all asked in unison, and so did a few people from the Legends, including Nora. </p>
<p>Ray shifted uncomfortably. “We were together for more than two years in the 1900’s and were in love, so I proposed on right before the Pilgrim attacked. She said yes when I was seizing on the table. Obviously the relationship didn’t last and we broke up,” he said, hoping that it would be enough for them... for now at least. </p>
<p>“We’re talking about this later, Ray, don’t think you’re off the hook that easily,” Nora said to her husband, who winced but nodded at her. <b>“What?” Sara said, in shock. “Yeah,” Kendra said, “Ray proposed to me before the whole thing happened, you know what, it’s a long story,” Kendra said, looking away from Sara’s intense gaze. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>“But you said yes,” Sara said to her. “At the time,” Kendra replied, hesitantly. Sara looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I... I never thought about marriage. I didn’t think I was able to think about marriage. I don’t know what to do,” Kendra said with her head in her hands at the last statement. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara sighed, well, mole like huffed out a breath. “That’s hard. Do you like babies?” Sara asked, trying to get her mind off of it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, but that sounds like doubling down to me,” Kendra said. Sara stood up, “I need your help and then I’ll help you figure out what you should say to Ray,” Sara said to her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay,” Kendra sighed. Sara started to walk off, “Let’s go,” she said and Kendra followed her out. Sara knew of listening ears and hoped that Ray listening in on them would make it easier for Kendra to talk to him about it. </b>
</p>
<p>“Holy crap, Sara is, like, all knowing,” Charlie said, laughing at the shocked look that Ray had on his face when he realized that Sara knew he was there. Ra’s looked at her, “She is my Will, of course she is all knowing. Especially with how she was resurrected,” he said, with a smirk on his face. He was <em> the </em> all knowing... so was Gideon, but yeah. </p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed Sara and Kendra walking in a hospital with nurses outfits on. There was a banner that said “Central City” with “1972” underneath it. “All right, this is just like any other mission. The mark may be a newborn, but it might as well be a diamond or a microchip,” Sara said, walking up to the door that had newborns. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know what? You’re starting to sound like Snart,” Kendra said to her. “Ugh,” Sara said. Then the sound of babies crying came in. “Okay, which one is Snart?” Kendra asked. </b>
</p>
<p><b>Sara was looking out the door, keeping watch. “Look for the one with horns,” Sara said, mostly to herself. Kendra ignored her. </b> Mick laughed and so did Barry. Lisa snorted. <b>“Found him,” Kendra said, smiling at the baby. </b></p>
<p><b>“Great, grab him, let’s go,” Sara said to her. The camera focused on the baby bundled in a black blanket. </b>There was a resounding “awwwwwwwww” coming from a lot of people, even the big fighters couldn’t resist the cuteness of the baby. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, hello, baby Snart. Look at you,” Kendra cooed to the quiet baby. Sara watched her and tried not to give in to the cuteness, “Kendra, come on, we don’t have time for this,” she said, walking to Kendra. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, look at those cheeks,” Sara cooed, stroking his cheek, baby Snart leaning into her touch. “You are the cutest little baby in the world,” Sara continued, picking him up and holding him gently. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Poor kid. He’s gonna have a rough life ahead of him,” Kendra commented. Sara held baby Snart and then handed him to Kendra. “Good thing we’re kidnapping him,” Sara said. </b>
</p>
<p>“Never would I have imagined Sara Lance being good with kids,” Ava said, slowly and in shock. “I’ve come to learn to expect the unexpected from Sara and that kids are all naturally trusting of her,” Nyssa said back to her, the scene of Sara taking care of kids not bothering her. </p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show young Mick trying to break out of the Cargo Bay using a crowbar. Sara accidentally swiped her hand on the handle thing when getting off of the crates. “Identity confirmed, Sara Lance,” Gideon said and the door opened. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They didn’t get far because Sara, Kendra, and Mick were coming back with baby Snart. “Where do you think you’re going?” Mick asked his younger self.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Give me that. Inside,” Mick said, pushing him in again. Baby Snart made some noise and young Sara asked, “Is that a baby?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes and you two are in charge of him,” Sara said to the other two. Kendra handed young Mick the baby. “Wait, I--” young Sara was cut off by her older self.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You made five grand last summer babysitting. You’ll be fine,” Sara said to her, cutting her off. Then she walked away with Kendra following her. </b>
</p>
<p>“She did what?” Nate asked, looking at the Lance family. Dinah answered him, “Yeah, Sara loves kids, always protects them, she’s a natural,” she said. Quentin nodded his agreement. “Yeah, it’s why she kind of took me in after my now dead father asked her to. Well, after she found me in the orphanage in Star City,” Sin said, casually. </p>
<p>“I remember that time, I met my dad before he went and died in Somalia because of the military,” Jax said, after the scene started up again and showed a baby Stein and Jax on the Waverider. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Last Refuge - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continued...<br/>Hope y'all enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The scene changed once again and it showed the Waverider landing behind a large house, one that looks like a mansion. Rip didn’t offer much of an explanation as to where they were and they were on the move. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Apparently they were here to make sure their younger selves were unharmed. They met some older woman that greeted Rip with an “I’ve been waiting.” She seems kind. Sara watched the other’s exchange confused glances, but she studied the way that the two interacted.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s good to see you too, mother,” Rip said. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“That makes sense, they seem comfortable, like son and mother. Probably not blood related,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought as they followed the two inside the house. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Lance is quite the observer,” Rip noted. “She has to be, she’s one of the highest ranking members of the League. She’s one of the League’s royalty as she's the Beloved of the Heir,” Lexa told him, not missing a beat. Rip nodded thoughtfully and made a note to be more... careful around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show everyone back on the Waverider. This time, Rip told them that Gideon intercepted a message from the Pilgrim. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It began playing. “This message is for Rip Hunter. I’m going to make this very quick and very simple,” the Pilgrim said. It showed a picture of Lisa Snart first, getting Leonard’s attention. </b>
  <span>“No matter how bad Snart was, I never doubted his love for you, Lisa,” Barry said to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, she never did either. </span>
  <b>Then it changed to one of young Sara with her dad and a younger Laurel and their mother, Dinah. That made Sara angry and more determined. But it had Quentin’s name on it, saying that it was him that she had. “If I can’t find you, I can find those you love,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It showed a picture of Clarissa and then one of Anna. The screen changed and it showed Jax’s dad with the Pilgrim. “All of them will suffer and die because of you. Your family, your friends, anyone you’ve cared about. Unless you surrender your younger selves to me,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“So she can erase you all from history,” Rip said. “If it’s any comfort, you won’t feel a thing. As for your loved ones, I cannot promise the same thing,” the transmission cuts there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a scary moment, that day,” Stein murmured, the others nodded. </span>
  <b>The scene changed and it showed Sara walking around, trying to get her bloodlust contained, she didn’t want to snap.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rip asked Gideon to hail the Pilgrim. “Captain Hunter,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Look, I’m gonna make this easy,” he began. She interrupted him, “I already have. The lives of your teams nearest and dearest for their younger selves” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And I’m gonna counter that demand with an offer of my own. I will surrender myself if you spare the lives of my crew and their loved ones,” he said, the team looked at him. Most of them were worried and Sara was more curious than anything. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“A noble gesture, but worthless. My directive is to eliminate your entire team, not just you,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes, well, I’m not talking about me now. I’m offering you me in the past. Rip Hunter before he became a Time Master. Eliminate him, and this team will never have been,” he said, catching everyone’s attention, even the Pilgrim’s. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“If this is some kind of trick--” the Pilgrim began to say. “It’s no trick. Enough people have died at my expense. Gideon will send you the location,” Rip interrupted. </b>
  <span>“This is so, so interesting. Better than any movie or tv show,” Felicity commented, excitedly. She knows that Rip is fine, he’s sitting right there, so she’s not worried about them right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After that she heard Rip say that they were about to meet his younger self and that Snart’s wish is finally going to come true. And the scene changed once again. This time, it said that they were in neutral ground at a time master’s outpost, and abandoned one. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it just me or does literally everything interesting happen at some sort of abandoned thing? Not even interesting, anything horror-like?” Cisco asked his team. Barry looked thoughtful for a few moments, the scene was still playing out, and then he nodded. “All creepy but interesting things do happen in abandoned places,” Wally said, his sister nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p><b>There was an interaction between the Pilgrim and the Legends, making the Pilgrim bring down Jax’s father as a show of good faith. “Remember, we wait for Ray’s cue,” Sara said to Leonard. Then they charged, after kid Rip got close enough to the lady. She froze him then and there. </b><span>“Oooooohhhh, I hate those powers,” Kara said, grimacing in... something that cannot be placed.</span> <span>“Did you fight someone with her powers?” Caitlin asked her. Kara nodded, “Something like that,” she said to her. </span></p>
<p>
  <b>Sara and Captain Cold ran from where they were hiding and the others emerged as well. Sara went to get kid Rip to safety, but the Pilgrim stopped them all. Each of them were frozen in place. Rip with the laser coming from his gun, Firestorm with his fire attack, Mick with his heat gun, Snart with his ice gun, Kendra hawked out, Ray in his ATOM suit, and Sara with her staff in one piece. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was dramatically going around to show how they were frozen in place and shit. There was dramatic music playing. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Sometimes, I really, really hate powers,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought with a groan as she was frozen in place. By the Pilgrim. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I know this is a serious situation, but it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span> how it zoomed in to show all of their powers, even Sara as she was about to rescue a kid,” Alex said, excitedly. Kelly fondly shook her head at her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I was willing to proceed in good faith. Now, you’ll watch those closest to you die,” the whole villainous speech was cut off by a stabbing sound. “Thought you could snuff me out? You don’t know me at all, miss,” kid Rip said, then stabbed her in the leg. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She punched the kids away and that made her lose her hold on them. All of them unfroze and she was hit by Heatwave’s fire, Firestorm’s fire, Captain Cold’s ice, ATOM’s blast, and Rip’s laser gun. Kendra flew away as they continued their attack and turned her into a pile of ash. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara herded kid Rip away from the scene. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I am so glad that I gave him the dagger and told him how to use it,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought with relief. </b>
  <span>“Only Sara would give a child one of her daggers and teach them how to use it,” Amaya said with a laugh, Zari laughed along with her. That sounded like their Captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You poor boy, I’ll take you,” the lady said, she gave Sara back her dagger and took kid Rip with her. Sara heard her asking if he was alright, but the boy didn’t answer.  They walked back and Rip told them his backstory. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and it started off with Sara talking to her dad. “Spaceship?” he asked, gesturing around him. “Whatnext, Martians?” he asked. </b>
  <span>“Funny you should say that,” J’onn said and transformed into his true form. “Woohoo! Another shapeshifter!” Charlie yelled and fist pumped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaws dropped, but J’onn didn’t offer another explanation, he just changed back and went back to looking at the screen. As if he didn’t blow so many people’s minds with the show of his true form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No, actually, amnesia pill,” Sara said, taking out a veil from her pocket. “Oh, yeah,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This will just wipe your short-term memory. Of course, it’s up to you, but we don’t want to mess with time too much,” she said to him, holding it out. He took the pill. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Mmm. I always knew you’d end up caring for people, protecting people,” Quentin said, taking the pill after he said “caring for people” and Sara smiling at her dad. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, I learned it from my dad,” Sara said back to him. They pulled each other into a hug. “Proud of you, honey,” he whispered to her. Sara’s smile widened and she hugged him tighter. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww, that’s adorable,” Felicity cooed. Even Nyssa smiled, it was amazing how close the two were, their father-daughter bond was amusing but adorable to witness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter y'all. To make up for it, there's a double update...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah, gotta love imagination peeps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really hope y’all don’t hate me because for skipping a few episodes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last few episodes were heavy... and very interesting. </span>
  <b>The scene started off with Snart coming out of the ground, first looking around before doing so. Sara climbed out behind him. </b>
  <span>“I always wondered how they got away,” Jax said, Mick was feeling... emotional, even though he didn’t show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“How did you know that was down there?” Sara asked him, pausing to ask her question. She stood up. “When Rip first recruited us, I made it my business to search every square inch of this tub in the event that there was something worth stealing. There wasn’t. Let’s get out of here,” Snart said to Sara as she paced around in the Captain’s office. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like something he would do,” Lisa said, smiling sadly at her late brother, and now she’s emotional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Snart walked out of it, “Wait, what about the team?” Sara asked, not moving from where she was standing. Snart paused, “there’s nothing more we can do for them,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You’re just going to leave Mick?” Sara asked him. “If the Time Masters are half as twisted as Mick said, there’s an excellent chance Mick is no longer Mick,” he said, turning back to face her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now why aren’t we flying yet?” He said, raising his voice and pointing at the Captain’s chair. “Because I’m not going anywhere. And even if we wanted to, we’re in a hanger surrounded by an entire armada of timeships,” she said, throwing her hands up out of exasperation. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s the Waverider, we’ve got guns. We can blast our way out,” Snart said. </b>
  <span>“That’s a stupid plan,” Talia said, snorting in amusement. Her son seemed to be in agreement with her, also nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This isn’t ‘Bonnie and Clyde’ and I’m not going anywhere without the rest of the team,” Sara said, unflinchingly. Snart took out his gun, powering it up, but Sara didn’t flinch. “Maybe I didn’t make myself clear,” Snart said threateningly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t do that. Don’t act like you’re that same cold-hearted bastard that I first met. I remember Russia and you were the one who told me to not kill Stein,” Sara said to him, looking him in the eyes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara’s a whole badass,” Barry exclaimed, I mean, Sara </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like, the best fighter ever. She could beat Oliver in a fight if she wanted to because she’s League trained, she’s Ra’s’ right hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah because you seem to have a problem being a killer. I, however, don’t,” Snart said, not lowering his gun. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara scoffed, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“ME, I have a problem with killing. He’s funny,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> she thought sarcastically. “Prove it. Shoot me,” Sara said, watching him. He shifted around, not pulling the trigger, but keeping eye contact with her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tense music played as they stared intensely at each other. </b>
  <span>Barry flinched for her, he had been on the receiving end of the ice blasts and they sucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A phone ringing interrupted them. Sara went to get it and that’s when Snart put his weapon down. Sara stared at the phone as it kept ringing, reluctant to pick it up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She picked it up, “Hello?” she asked. “Hello, Miss Lance,” Gideon greeted her. “Gideon, you’re alive,” Sara exclaimed. Snart walked up to her. “If by being alive you mean that my operating system is intact, yes, I was able to upload into the latency core to avoid being wiped out by the Time Masters--” Gideon was interrupted by Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an interesting plot twist,” Lena commented, her eyes shining with amusement. </span>
  <b>“We can share war stories later. Where’s the rest of the team?” Sara asked Gideon. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“They’re in cell block 4587 and they, too, are alive... for the moment,” Gideon replied to her. “What do you mean ‘for the moment’?” Sara asked her. They didn’t hear her answer because the scene changed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It changed to one of Sara and Leonard planting something on the side of other timeships. “This is a bad plan,” Snart said, looking around, holding his gun out at the ready. “It’s Gideon’s,” Sara said as she looked for a discreet place to put the item. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You’re not helping your argument,” Snart said to her, keeping a lookout. “We need to finish putting these on the ships, so we can get back to the Waverider,” Sara told Snart, before walking off to do just that. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of ships, like a lot a lot,” Cisco commented. </span>
  <b>The scene changed to one showing inside the Waverider. “Just another moment, I’m almost through,” Gideon said. “I’ll distract you, keep you away from the negative thoughts,” Sara said, more like suggested. Snart nodded.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know a lot about me already, but here’s why I was on that boat in the first place,” Sara began. She noticed that Snart was interested, so she continued. </b>
  <span>“YES! We finally get to find out,” Thea exclaims excitedly, Roy smiles fondly at his girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They were sitting across from each other as they waited for Gideon to work her magic. “I had a girlfriend, her name was Ava, Ava Jane Sharpe,” Sara said, smiling sadly. </b>
  <span>Laurel gasped and her head snapped over to look at Ava, a shocked expression on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No one in my family knew we were dating, only her family knew. I wanted to wait before telling my parents and she respected that. Ava wanted to have her own business and stuff, so she was a big fan of the Merlyn’s and the Queen’s and their industries,” Sara continued, she knew that she had Snart’s full attention now. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava smiled sheepishly, but then grimaced, she remembered what Sara had thought of what happened to her. </span>
  <b>“So I mentioned that he was a good friend of mine and my sister’s boyfriend. Now, the thought of sleeping with him repulses me, let’s get that out of the way--”</b>
  <span> there were snorts from around the room and Oliver was full on laughing, he knew how she felt about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I never really liked Oliver because of the amount of times he made my sister cry, or how much he cheated on her-”</b>
  <span> Laurel winced at the memory and Oliver looked at her apologetically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“So I did what any good girlfriend would do, I got her parents permission and Mr. Queen’s as well, and we went on that boat with Oliver and Robert. What we didn’t know was that the boat was sabotaged by Malcolm Merlyn, he’s a traitor of the League and also my murderer,” Sara said, grimacing at the memory of getting arrows shot into her chest. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy frowned, he remembered that very well and he hated his father for it. The Al Ghul’s sneered at his name, they hated him with a passion, especially Nyssa. </span>
  <b>“Anyway, we got on that ship and Ava was one of the people that actually made it onto the lifeboat. I was close to them, but couldn’t get on. My head was above the water when I heard two shots ring out and then Oliver yelling. Robert shot my girlfriend in the head, without flinching, and ignored me as I drowned in the water. No matter how much Oliver tried to convince his father, Robert didn’t listen,” Sara finished, a stray tear making its way down her face at the terrible terrible memory. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence as the screen paused… complete and utter silence. Ava was silently crying too, and being comforted by Nora and Mona, who were also in shock. THey couldn’t believe that they had gone through that much and had survived. Especially their captain, who was always cool and composed, they never would have thought. “My dad’s an asshole,” Tommy said. “Mine is a bigger one,” Oliver muttered to him as he tried to get the memory of his dad shooting his girlfriend’s sister's girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara got up and walked to the console table, looking at the tablet to try to distract herself from the sudden flood of memories that came to her. “The Time Drive is back online,” Gideon said, slightly taking Snart’s attention off of Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara turned and sat in the Captain’s seat. “Strap in,” Sara said to him. He did as told and she strapped in as well. Her seat turned around. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They time-jumped away. Back in the hanger, every timeship powered up, but was shut down and the AI started playing a song. The scene changed to show the inside of where the others were being kept. “Your friends have time-jumped away,” the man said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara wouldn’t turn her back on them,” Nyssa said, confidence was high in her tone, even Ra’s nodded, he knew his Will and his daughter’s Beloved well. She isn’t one to leave a person behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We’ve lost them and I’ve lost any reason to keep you alive,” the man said, his voice was resolute. “Hold on, let’s just talk about this a moment,” Ray said. He was interrupted by a guard. “Time Master Druce,” he called. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Kill them all, starting with him” Druce said to the guard, pointing at Rip. “Yes, sir. But we’ve calculated when the Waverider is headed,” the guard answered. “Past or future?” Druce asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The present,” the guard said. And then they heard something being fired at the station. Outside, the Waverider was shooting laser beam after laser beam at the station. Dramatic music playing as they watched. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is soooo cool,” Felicity said, barely containing her excitement, it growing tenfold when she saw the rest of the “nerds” nodding along with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then the guard inside the building was shot by ice, and then Snart knocked out Druce. “Someone order up a rescue,” Snart asked, holding up his gun. “Mr. Snart, your timing is impeccable,” Stein said. Ray was smiling until he noticed something, “Or not,” he said. </b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>SKIPPPPPPPPPPPP</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Sara was sitting in the chair, “Where’s everyone else?” she asked them as they entered the Bridge of the Waverider. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Uh, Mr. Snart is helping the professor get situated in the MedBay,” Rip said. “He’s not doing so hot without his nuclear super-half,” Ray added. “Get me out of this stupid robot suit,” Mick said, gesturing to his armored body. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara heard the discussion going on behind her, but didn’t add commentary as she listened. “Punch it, Gideon. Sorry, your job,” Sara said. “Ms. Lance, stay right where you are. You’ve proved yourself quite adept at piloting this ship,” Rip said to her. </b>
  <span>Quentin was smiling proudly at the screen as he hugged Laurel closer. His daughter’s had grown up so much all too quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was rumbling that made everyone that was standing up stumble. “Whatever you’re gonna do, you better do it now. They've locked on,” Sara said, no longer able to control the ship. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara was half listening to the conversation, more focused on what Gideon was showing her on the screens. “Whatever you’re doing, do it faster,” Sara said. Moments later, Ray said that he was done. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now, Sara!” Rip yelled, as soon as the tractor beam disengaged. Sara pulled the lever forward and the Waverider shot forward as well, going quickly and knocking over a few people. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so exciting, but so scary/worrying,” Caitlin said from where she was sitting in between Cisco and Barry. They nodded their agreement, both of them shoveling popcorn into their mouths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Professors in the MedBar. Promises not to blow up while he’s on board, which I thought was considerate,” Snart said, walking onto the Bridge. Sara listened to what Ray and Rip were saying, “What?” she asked, not believing what Ray was saying. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara listened, apparently Ray was to die, “And why would they want you dead?” Sara asked, she was still sitting in the Captain's chair. “Have you ever listened to what comes out of his mouth?” Mick asked her. </b>
  <span>There were chuckled from throughout the room, even Nora laughed when he pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara got up, after listening to what Rip explained, in more detail. “So, we can go to 2016, but that might be what the Time Masters want. Or we can go get Kendra and Carter--” Sara began to say, but was cut off by Snart. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Which could also be what they want,” he finished off for her. “Then we need to do what they don’t want. If the Oculus is what they’re using to control us, then we need to destroy it,” Ray said, explaining more after seeing their questioning looks. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara listened to them discuss. </b>
  <span>“So the Vanishing Point is like the Phantom Zone, just without the phantoms that will invade your dreams to haunt you,” Kara realized. Her face was one of horror. The others winced in sympathy, the ones that knew her backstory. She didn't say anything, just cuddled closer to Cat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And why we might actually have a chance at destroying this thing. I’m with Ray,” Sara said, smacking Ray in the arm. She ignored his “ow” and looked back at Rip. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“If I’m gonna be someone’s puppet, I’m gonna be the one to cut his own bloody strings,” Rip said to them. “And I like blowing things up,” Mick added. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We set out on this mission to stop Savage and save the world. To become legends and change our fates. That mission hasn’t changed,” Ray said, making direct eye contact with Rip. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This is madness,” Snart said slowly, walking to stand in between Mick and Ray. “I like it,” he said, looking directly at Sara. She gave him a smirk. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Gideon, plot a course to the Oculus Wellspring. Team… I think it’s about time we seized our destinies back,” Rip said to them. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>SKIPPPPPEROOOOOOO</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“This is sooooo interesting and now we can find out what happened to Snart,” Barry said, his tone turning sad when he remembered Snart’s death. Lisa sniffed subtly, her brother’s passing is a sad, sad memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time, it showed Snart walking into Sara’s room, the door was open and she was laying there, on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Snart held up his hand, a deck of cards in his hands, and shook them. “Not in the mood,” Sara said, after looking at him and looking back. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I was gonna apologize for pulling a gun on you, but apparently I was just following a script,” Snart said as his way of explanation. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Doesn’t make you any less of a jerk,” Sara said, playing with the rings on her fingers. “Guilty,” Snart said to her, “So what do we think of Rip’s plan?” Snart asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked at him, “Does it matter? Apparently everything we’re going to do has already been predetermined by Rip’s former bosses,” she said, sitting up as she sat up on her bed, facing Snart. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s funny, I’ve always prided myself on being the guy who doesn’t play by the rules. Come to find out, I’m the one being played,” he said, still leaning on the doorframe. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a... sad thing to find out,” Harley said, her face pulled into a frown. </span>
  <b>“I don’t know. All the things I’ve done, still keep me up at night,” Sara said to him. </b>
  <span>Nyssa flinched, it was barely there, very well concealed. She felt sort-of guilty for that, no matter how much Sara tells her that she chose that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s the things I didn’t do that keep me up at night,” Snart said to her, walking into the room. “What’s that?” Sara asked him as he came and leaned against the bed next to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s being on this ship traveling through time I started to wonder what the future might hold for me... and you... and me and you,” Snart said, looking at Sara who was already looking at him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back with them, Nyssa’s knuckles went white with how hard she was holding her dagger in one hand while she held the cushion of her seat so as to not throw the dagger at the screen. At the man who was trying to flirt with Sara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin groaned, “I thought the days of hearing boys flirt with my daughter were long gone,” he said, grimacing at the memories of the men/boys that tried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> but failed, Sara was a hard woman to impress, even as a teen. Now he knew why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief,” Sara said to him, and then walked out of the room. </b>
  <span>“She’s still breaking the hearts of boys,” Laurel said to her mother, who laughed, she remembers those teenage years. Sara was always a wild child, from when she was a toddler, to even now, apparently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show the team in the Cargo Bay, the lights were red as the door opened. They were walking towards the building when they were surrounded by guards, with Time Master Druce in front of them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hello again, Rip. Right on schedule” he said as more guards surrounded them. “Uh, I think we've walked into a trap,” Ray said. </b>
  <span>Charlie snorted, “Way to state the obvious, genius,” she said to him, laughing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. </span>
  <b>“No, it’s destiny. I must say you’ve all played your parts well. As with everything else you’ve done, I’m afraid it was all for nothing,” he said to them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“All your posturing. All your claims about doing what’s best for the timeline, about protecting history, and it all comes down to cold blooded murder,” Rip says to his former employer. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The difference between murder and execution is only a matter of authority. I have it, you don’t. Kill them,” he said then ordered. The weapons fired up. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“This is where the training comes in. You don’t flinch when you are facing death,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, getting ready to be shot. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harsh training, it seems,” Ally muttered, but she admired Sara, she's a total BADASS. </span>
  <b>But they were interrupted by laser fire that was directed towards the guards. The Legends ducked. It was the jumpship. It landed and out walked Jax. </b>
  <span>There were cheers and laughter from the gathered people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hope I’m not too late,” Jax said. “No, Jefferson, you’re right on time,” Stein said and then they merged. “How did you…” Rip said, his voice trailing off in confusion. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What? You thought you were the only one who knew a thing or two about time travel?” Jax asked Rip with a smirk. Sara smiled. “Good work. We have to go get to the Oculus before reinforcements arrive,” Rip said and turned to walk to the building. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They all ran towards the building that has the Oculus. Dramatic music played as they walked inside. There were flashing lights on the inside of the building. They walked towards the center of the room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ray and Rip going for the Oculus, Ray began to work on it. </b>
  <span>“Woah,” Cisco and Lena muttered in amazement. </span>
  <b>Rip told Snart, Sara, and Firestorm to guard the entrance. Mick was with Rip to stop the others. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The others walked back to the entrance, to guard it. Sara and Snart were then seen fighting the guards and Firestorm shooting them from above while dodging their lasers. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Snart and Sara ran back inside after what Rip had told them. Sara picked up the gun from one dead guy and shot the others with it. “My old friend, please forgive me,” Snart said to Mick. “For what?” Mick asked. Snart knocked him out. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Get him outta here,” Snart said to Sara who walked up the platform. “No,” Sara said to him. “Just do it,” he said, looking back at her while holding down the stick. Sara realized that she couldn’t convince him, so she walked up to him and kissed him. The scene changed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Shut it down,” Druce yelled at Snart, many more guards behind him. “There are no strings on me,” Snart said. And it blew up, the scene changing to show the Waverider barely escaping the explosion of the Oculus. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick had a single tear roll down his face, remembering his lost friend. Lisa was sobbing, Cisco gave her a hug, that Caitlin joined in on. Both of them hoped to comfort the girl who just saw her brother blow up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed, the Waverider was silent. Everyone silently mourns their lost companion. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Another one... another team member lost,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. “He traded his life for ours,” Ray said to them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“He was a hero. Which I’m pretty sure is the last thing he wanted to be remembered as,” he continued, a small smile playing his lips. </b>
  <span>The Legends that remember the... horrific event were feeling like they were reliving the moment again. Not a pleasant feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“But that’s what he was,” Sara said, wiping away the single tear that had fallen. And that’s where the scene ended. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me what y'all think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Legendary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a whole lotta plot twists in this book, lol. Hope y'all enjoy this one!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Waverider was seen in Star City. Year 2016. “What are we doing back here?” Mick asked. “Savage has a timeship, courtesy of the Time Masters. The timeline is unclear, due to our destruction of the Oculus, meaning Savage is lost to history. Which is why I brought you all home,” Rip said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara heard their protests. “What, you think we can just return to our old lives, and then pretend like none of this ever happened?” Sara asked him sarcastically. “Mm, that might be a tad difficult. So, I had to bring you back to May 2016, not January 2016,” Rip said to them. </b>
</p><p><b> <em>“He’s hiding something,”</em> </b> <b> Sara thought, listening to the others. “Okay, wait, why?” Sara asked. “Why the change of plans, Rip?” Sara asked him more directly. </b></p><p>
  <b>Turns out, they were talking to a hologram, when Mick tried poking Rip and it glitched. “In truth, I never left it,” he said. Then the Waverider took off. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed, it showed Sara walking into the Arrowcave. “Hello? Hello? Dad,” Sara said with a smile after seeing her dad in a chair. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey,” she said, smiling and walking up to him. “Hi, daddy,” she said, giving her dad a hug. “Baby, when’d you get back?” she asked her, hugging her back. </b>
</p><p>“This can’t be good, not by the look on his face,” Lexa pointed out. <b>“I just got back. I tried calling, but nobody was answering. I was at Laurel’s, but she wasn’t there. Where is everyone?” Sara asked her dad.</b></p><p>“This really isn’t good,” Ray said, fear on his face. <b>“This, uh, Damien Darkh, he’s causing problems,” Quentin said, after taking a deep breath. </b>The Al Ghul’s faces darkened, except for Lexa’s. Nora’s face saddened at hearing her father’s name, but then she remembered why Sara hates her dad and a look of realization came to her. </p><p>“This really, really isn’t good,” Nora said, her voice was strained. <b>“Well, good to know nothing’s changed in five months. Dad?” she asked after seeing the look on her father’s face. </b></p><p>
  <b>“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” she asked. Quentin teared up, “No, baby,” he said. “You’re starting to scare me,” Sara said, her smile dimming. </b>
</p><p><b>“Damien Darkh was in prison, and he escaped, and everyone tried to... stop him. But your sister, honey, she, um…” his voice trailed off. There was a realization on her face. </b> “I’M DEAD?!” Laurel yelled, disbelief all over her face. “YOU’RE DEAD?!” The other’s yelled. <b>“No, dad. No,” Sara said, silently begging him to tell her it was all just a joke. </b></p><p>
  <b>“I’m sorry, baby,” he said to her. “No, dad. No,” she cried, trying to push him away. He pulled her into a hug, “I got you,” he said, also crying. The screen faded out. </b>
</p><p>“Oh my god,” Dinah whispered in disbelief. “It’ll get fixed, just watch on,” Lexa said encouragingly. <b>The screen changed to show Sara at Laurel’s grave. She wasn’t saying anything, just on her knees in front of it. “That your sister?” a voice asked from behind her. It showed the stranger, the stranger being Kara, Kara Zor-El. </b></p><p>There were gasps of disbelief. “That’s what happened when I got stuck on that Earth,” Kara said, offering no further explanation, despite the curious looks on her face. </p><p>
  <b>“Who are you?” Sara asked threateningly. “I am Kara Zor-El, but call me Kara,” she said, then pulled something out of her pocket. </b>
</p><p><b>It was a sort of black amulet, like a necklace. “It calls out for you, your name. It brought me here,” Kara said, watching as Sara stared intently at it. </b>“That’s the Death Totem,” Amaya pointed out with a gasp of disbelief. </p><p>“It was misplaced to another earth and it came into my hands. I am not its bearer because it calls out her name. I couldn’t find her so it did it for me and took me to her,” Kara explained. </p><p>
  <b>“I will give you a book, it has all of its abilities, it will tell you how to use it. You can summon the dead and do much more. I will help you, as long as you help me get home, time traveler,” Kara said to her, snapping Sara’s attention to her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara slowly nodded and Kara put the totem on her. “It’s called the Death Totem. It will help you contain your bloodlust and it will help you with your fight with Mallus, you will learn more about it as you go,” Kara said, waiting to see if it was still corrupted. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>When there was no reaction, she said, “I will help you kill the immortal guy, he’s been getting on my nerves. Let’s get the asshole with the ship back,” there was a smirk on her face. </b>
</p><p><b>Sara nodded, she went back to where the others had been dropped off with her. The rest of them were there. </b>“That’s a lot,” Tommy pointed out. Kara shrugged at Rip’s offended look when tv her said that. </p><p>
  <b>“How do we get the Waverider back here?” she asked. The scene changed to it coming back down. Sara had a murderous look on her face as she stood beside Kara. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara ignored the curious looks that she got from the others. “Make sure to really give it to him, just make sure we’re all on the Waverider before you do,” Kara murmured to her. Sara nodded. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I thought I made my intentions perfectly clear,” Rip said, walking up to them. “And we wish to be equally clear about ours,” Stein said. Mick walked up to Rip and smacked him in the shoulder. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Do you mind?” Rip asked. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Just checking to see if you’re real this time,” Mick said, backing a few steps away. “You’re not ditching us again. When the missions over, then we can all go our separate ways,” Jax said to him. “And this mission is not over,” Stein added. </b>
</p><p>“Great way to contact him,” Lena said to Stein and Ray, who both smiled at her in thanks. <b>Sara heard them go on, not saying anything. “And who are you?” Rip asked Kara, who was smirking silently. </b></p><p>
  <b>“The name’s Kara Zor-El. I’m an alien, more specifically, a Kryptonian. I’m sure you’ve heard of me,” Kara said, still smirking. It grew more when she heard the gasps of the others and the realization on Rip’s face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He nodded and let them on. The scene changed to show the inside of the Waverider. “Despite my wishes to pursue Savage alone, it seems you’re all intent on seeing this thing through till the bitter--” he was cut off by a hard punch to the face, by Sara. </b>
</p><p>“Ouch,” Tommy and Oliver winced and said in unison. <b>Kara was still smirking. </b> <b> <em>“She should get her anger out, the totem won’t respond well to it when she wants to do what she wants to,” </em> </b> <b>Kara thought as she watched Sara punch Rip once he got up again. </b></p><p>
  <b>“Don’t stop her,” she said to the others when she saw that they were about to try to stop her. They stopped right away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Let him go, Sara. Time travel will only mess up the timeline. It’ll be your father that dies instead of your sister if you try to change it. It’s why I came in. Gideon don’t heal him,” Kara ordered. Sara stood back, breathing heavily. </b>
</p><p><b>“Yes, Lady El,” Gideon replied to Kara. </b>“Lady El?” Barry questioned. Kara smiled at him. “Even before getting married to a literal princess, the House of El was the highest, oldest, and the most prestigious house there was. I was to be the heir of it, the next ruler, after my parents. But the planet blew up and here I am. I don’t really like the title of Princess because it’s too formal,” Kara explained quickly. </p><p>Oliver nodded, impressed and his respect for her raised quite a bit. <b>“I’m afraid that--” Rip was cut off by Sara, who was now a few feet away from him. “You should be afraid,” Sara said, slowly, making sure that he understood her. </b></p><p>
  <b>Not waiting for an answer, she walked off to her room. Kara followed behind. “She won’t kill you, for now. Don’t give her another reason to,” Kara warned Rip. He nodded, wiping his bleeding nose with his sleeve. He winced in pain and Sara turned back around. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She smirked and walked up to him. She set his broken nose, listening in glee as he let out a very non-masculine shriek of pain. She walked away, smirking happily. Kara smiled and followed. </b>
</p><p>Cat looked at her wife, a questioning look on her face. “I don’t normally stand for violence, but he deserves it. I can’t imagine a life without Alex,” Kara said to her, shrugging innocently. Cat chuckled and shook her head fondly as she stared at her wife. </p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show them going to Saint Lo, France, 1944. “We’ve arrived in Saint Lo. No sign of Kendra yet, but I have located Vandal Savage, and he does not seem to be alone,” Gideon informed them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene showed Mick firing fire at some German soldiers, Ray knocking them out and Sara doing the same. Some of Savage’s people tried attacking them, but Kara, decked out in her Supergirl suit (the one with pants), made quick work of them. She made sure they wouldn’t wake up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Keep Savage and our Nazi friends occupied. Gideon has detected a temporal signature consistent with a timeship,” Rip said to them, “If Kendra and Carter are alive, that is where they’re going to be,” he continued. </b>
</p><p><b>Kara took the guns of a few of them and let Sara do the fighting. She has to get her anger out. Rip told them to retreat, even with Supergirl on their side. </b> <b> <em>“He’s not fit to be a leader,”</em> </b> <b> Kara thought to herself. </b></p><p>Rip had an offended look on his face after her thoughts were said aloud. Kara shrugged as he looked at her, “it’s true,” she said. The Legends nodded to Kara’s statement. Even Ava did. His offended look didn’t leave his face. </p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show the Waverider flying in the temporal zone. They found out that Savage was trying to go back to the night that the comet first crashed onto the Earth. He was trying to restart the timeline, to go back to where it all started. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“This is your fight, I will not take it from you. Go on, Sara,” Kara said to her. Sara nodded, her face set with determination. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“The totem won’t help you until you prove yourself, after you kill Savage, it will accept you,” Kara continued, watching as Sara basically soaked up her words. “Let go of your anger and focus on Savage. Pretend he’s Darkh, like he’s the one that killed your sister. The totem will only work once it’s done,” Kara continued. </b>
</p><p><b>Sara’s face darkened. </b>Nora flinched, remembering all the horrible things that she had done because of her father, for his approval. She knew he loved her, because of the Mallus thing. </p><p>
  <b>Her face was set in determination, more determined than she was before. They were split into teams of three. Sara was to fight Savage while Jax was to try to turn the meteor into a water like thing, like he did to the Nazi’s gun. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The others were to do something similar because being near the meteor makes him weak and being near it three times at once, makes his immortality gone. Makes him fully mortal. </b>
</p><p>“Let’s see how this goes,” Lauren said, totally interested in the story and how it was going. <b>Sara and Firestorm were both to go to Norway, 1975. From one of their older missions, with the missile. </b></p><p>
  <b>“Look,” Sara said to Stein and Jax. There was a group of men that were opening a crate that had another one of the three meteors. Then Savage walked towards them, a few of his men walking behind him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the explosion of the nuclear warhead happened, while that happened; Savage took the gun from one of his men and killed the man and his men. Savage walked to the meteor and started the ritual, he poured their blood on the meteor and started chanting in a foreign language. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stein and Jax merged after the ritual began. “Glad we’re past the point of worrying about the timeline,” Sara said as she saw Jax fly away. Sara got up from her hiding spot and got her staff out, opening it up. </b>
</p><p>“Ta-er al-Sahfer is about to go into action,” Ra’s murmured. Nyssa and Talia nodded, and the three of them said a prayer to help her. <b>Savage ran and fired a missile at her, but Firestorm took it away. </b></p><p>
  <b>Savage abandoned the launcher and took to throwing knives at Sara, but she knocked them away with her staff. “Oh, you’re too late,” Savage said to her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Time Master’s never late,” Sara said to him. Then the fight began. Sara charged first. Sara managed to get the upper hand slowly. Sara knocked away his knives, leaving him weaponless. Sara used her staff to get some hard hits on Savage. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was on his knees now. Sara held him by the throat, facing backwards, with her staff against his throat. He was choking, trying to breathe, but she wasn’t letting him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She waited a few moments and then snapped his neck with one powerful tug. He fell forward and there was a pleased look on her face as she saw him fall forward, lifeless. </b>
</p><p>“Not that I support killing, but that was amazing... he got what he deserved,” Tommy said, looking at the lifeless form that is Vandal Savage. </p><hr/><p><b>The scene changed and this time it showed Sara standing in front of Laurel’s grave, flowers in hand. </b> “She did understand,” Zari whispered to herself, with shock. <b>“Say what you need to say to her, Sara, don’t be afraid to cry. And don’t wipe away your tears,” Kara said to her, patting her shoulder and then she flew off. </b></p><p><b>Sara nodded. She didn’t say anything out loud, only thought of them as she cried for her sister. She didn’t wipe her tears and Gideon didn’t broadcast her thoughts. </b>“I never thought that the day would come to see my baby sister crying at my grave, like I had done several times to her,” Laurel commented sadly. There were tears in her own eyes. </p><p>This was her future, the near future. <b>The tears continued to fall and one, in particular, when it fell - it happened in slow motion. As it landed on the grave, something popped out of the grave... rather, someone. </b></p><p>
  <b>Kara flew back, she had a few things with her this time. It was Laurel, wearing what she was when she was killed. Sara jumped back, her eyes were wide in shock. Kara was shocked too, but she got over it and covered Laurel, it was a chilly evening. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara picked the two up and flew them over to the Arrowcave. There, the other’s, including their father, looked at them with shock. Kara yelled order at them, it put them in motion and Kara handed Sara a book, it was thick. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Read this. Your sister is alive now, but this is a book of your powers. The totem has accepted you and only you can read it, it’s time I go home,” Kara said to her. Then she handed her another item, “Press this button and I will be there, Mr. Ramon and Gideon were of help in getting me home,” Kara said to her.</b>
</p><p><b>“Good bye and good luck, Sara,” she said as she opened a portal and walked through it. </b>“What just happened?” Laurel questioned. “I have no idea” and “I don’t know” ‘s were said. </p><p>“If you can’t understand, I can get Captain Lance on the line,” Gideon said. At the nods, she video called the Captain.</p><p>The call rang and then it was picked up, <em> Sara was looking off to the side. “Make it fast, Gideon, I have to stop Albert Einstein and Isaac Newton from meeting each other during the French Revolution,” Sara said, still not looking at the screen. </em>“You have to what?!” Felicity asked, barely containing her excitement. </p><p>
  <em> “OOOHHHH, heyyyy guyssss. All of you are here. What’s up?” Sara asked, smiling as she took everyone in.  </em>
</p><p>“Right, we were wondering how the Death Totem works,” Thea said, Felicity was too busy fangirling, again. </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, right, you’re on that part,” Sara said, then said to someone off the screen, “You go ahead and get an outfit, I’ll be there after the explanation.” she smiled and looked back at the screen. “Give me a minute,” she said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then they saw her walking the halls of the Waverider before sitting on her chair in the Captain’s office. “Okay. One of the things that the Death Totem can do is bring people back to life. People that mean something to its bearer. Based on what I read, the emotion that I put into what I was saying to my sister, the tear that fell, it was what put it into action,” Sara said to them, making sure they understood.  </em>
</p><p>There were people that looked completely interested in what was being said. The others, Read: Mick, were not interested and were, in fact, asleep. <em> “I’ll let you get back to watching, I have to stop Einstein and Newton from meeting,” Sara said. She waved at them and </em>they waved back. </p><p>“Let’s continue, shall we?” Gideon asked. At the nods, it started up again. </p><p>
  <b> The scene changed from where it was to everyone standing in a line in front of the Waverider. “To be honest, I had my doubts that all of you would be willing to throw in with me for a second go,” Rip said to them. Carter and Kendra told him that they wouldn’t be coming with.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> They told him that they had to live life as their own now that Savage is gone. Then they flew away, the rest of them waving as they flew away. “So, shall we?” Rip asked as he motioned to the Waverider. They nodded and boarded the Waverider. </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me what you think?<br/>I hate angst sometimes and Laurel deserved better, so hope you liked it :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>woohoo, we've made it to season 2!! thank you all for the support throughout the first season.<br/>Enjoy :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That concludes the end of the parts that Captain Lance calls ‘Season 1’ and the second season is about to begin,” Gideon informed them, her voice was chirpy. </p><p>“She is a very interesting person,” Clarke muttered to Lexa. Lexa snorted, “You don’t know the half of it. Baba and I get up into very interesting situations that end up with her in trouble with mom,” she said, whispering it to Clarke. Clarke laughed, she could totally imagine little Lexa following her mom and getting into some mischief. </p><p>“Now, let’s begin,” Gideon said, stopping the other conversations that were also happening. </p><p>
  <b>It started off with showing a sky view of Star City, then a banner that told them so and the year “2016” on it. Then it moved to show the city hall. Then Nate dramatically runs in there. </b>
</p><p><b>Dodging guards that were chasing him. He knocks into a girl, “Sorry! My bad,” he yells over his shoulder, continuing to run. </b>“Why were you running for your life?” Gary asked him. “Oliver Queen is a hard man to get a hold of,” Nate said. </p><p>
  <b>Just outside of Oliver’s office, he was knocked down by a guard. Oliver came out of his office. “What the hell is going on out here?” he asked. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sorry, sir, he broke through the security cordons downstairs,” one of the guards said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Only because they wouldn’t let me up without an appointment. But how does a regular guy get an appointment with the mayor anyway?” Nate asked. Getting up when Oliver ordered the guards to stand down. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Heywood, Dr. Nate Heywood,” Nate said, holding out his hand. Oliver didn’t take it. Nate looked over his shoulder. “I’m... here to talk about Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, and the rest of the Legends,” Nate said to him. </b>
</p><p><b>“I think they’re all in trouble,” he continued. </b>“What could they have possibly done this time?” Joe asked, sarcastically. “We were all stranded in time by Rip and he couldn’t find us and so we made some bad decisions without Sara,” Jax answered him. </p><p>There was a sheepish smile on his face. Joe looked back to the screen, “I’d rather see it than hear about it,” he muttered. </p><p>
  <b>Nate was talking and taking out documents when he heard Oliver say that he doesn’t know anything about any Legends. “Of course you do, because you’re the Green Arrow,” Nate said, not looking up. </b>
</p><p>“Not the best way to go,” Nyssa muttered to herself. <b>“Excuse me?” Oliver asked. “Huh?” Nate asked. Then they went on to talk and explain things to each other. Then the scene changed.</b></p><p>
  <b>This time it showed Nate and Oliver walking around the Waverider, which was underwater, with flashlights on, looking for the Legends. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“If the Legends went down with the ship--” Nate was cut off by Oliver. “Where are the bodies?” he asked. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They walked into a room that had the doors opened. There laid Mick Rory, with a blue light covering his body. There was a screen that said “stasis” as they walked in. </b>
</p><p>“This is soooo cool,” Lena geeked out, a TIMESHIP! Even though she’s seen it before, it looked cooler with the lights off and the stasis thing still working. </p><p>
  <b>“The ship’s keeping him in stasis,” Oliver pointed out. “How do you know that?” Nate asked. Oliver looked at him and then pointed his flashlight at the screen that said so. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh,” Nate said. He went over to the screen and clicked the button. The machine powered on. Then Mick woke up with a gasp. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mick got up and tried attacking Oliver, but was stopped by him. “My name is Oliver Queen and my preference is to not break your arm, so I want you to calm down and tell us what happened to your team,” Oliver said to Mick, holding him down on his chair. </b>
</p><p><b>“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you,” Mick said to him. The scene changed. </b>“So much suspense,” Iris said. Barry laughed and nodded his agreement. </p><p>
  <b>“All I remember is being knocked out by that skinny, little Englishman. Very embarrassing,” Mick said. He was sitting in the galley, holding a beer. The other two were standing there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I know that Sara told her father she was leaving to protect history,” Oliver said to him, his arms crossed. Then Nate asked why and Mick explained the reason why history needs to be protected.</b>
</p><p>“That’s one way to put it,” Ava said, she couldn’t believe that her former boss was the man that he was then. <b>“We were chasing them down for six months without problem. Well, the occasional problem,” Mick said and the scene changed to show the “occasional problem” as Mick put it. </b></p><p>“Yay! We get to see one of their older missions,” Felicity exclaimed, nerding out. </p><p>
  <b>It showed a house, and there was a banner that said “Tokyo, France” and under it the year: 1637. I knew we were all in trouble when Rip made us put on blouses just to save the King of France,” Mick narrated. </b>
</p><p>There was a ripple of laughter from the gathered people. <b>“Roger that, I have eyes on the King,” Ray said, flying around as little ATOM. “Whatever you do, do not let him out of your sight,” Rip said to him over the comms. </b></p><p>
  <b>Ray landed on a table, “but if today’s when he’s supposed to-- you know, with the queen, I--” Ray was cut off by Stein. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Raymond, without that consummation there will be no Louis coutures, no Sun King, and no golden age of France,” Stein said to him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, history will be totally screwed, but I don’t have to be there for the actual, you know, consummation, do I?” Ray asked, rather shyly, as he watched King Louis the Thirteenth do some twirls and shit with his clothes. </b>
</p><p>“Awe, he’s so shy,” Thea cooed at him. Nora laughed as she watched her husband blush brightly. There was more laughter from the surrounding people when he blushed brighter and groaned. </p><p><b>The scene changed to show Sara walking into Queen Anne’s room with a necklace. </b>“HOLY SHIT! THIS IS THE PART!” Jax yelled, jumping out of his seat, giddy with excitement. </p><p>He got confused looks from a lot of people, except from the older Legends, he shrugged, “you shall see, you all will see,” he said conspiratorially as he sat back down. The others laughed at his dramatics. </p><p>
  <b>Sara walked up behind where Queen Anne was sitting and put the necklace on her. Tying it as Queen Anne moved her hair. “It’s beautiful, Your Grace,” Sara said to her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“As is yours, who gave it to you?” Queen Anne asked, looking at the Canary necklace around Sara’s neck. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“My sister did, as a gift after my canary died,” Sara said, holding the pendant that hung on the chain. </b>
</p><p><b>“You speak of her as if she’s gone,” Queen Anne said. “Not gone, but she is away, yes,” Sara said to her, softly. </b>Jealousy was a nasty thing, unfortunately, that’s what Nyssa was feeling at the moment. She hid it well.</p><p><b>Queen Anne got up out of her seat, “I hate to see a lady so beautiful so sad,” she said. </b>“Oh bollocks, she was right about not seducing the Queen. She was seduced by her,” Rip said, gasping. He whispered it, really, only heard by the ones with super hearing. </p><p>
  <b>Sara had a smirk on her face as Queen Anne circled her. “Your husband--” Sara tried, but was cut off by Anne. “enjoys the company of his male courtiers. Why should I be denied similar... pleasures?” Anne whispered in her ear. </b>
</p><p><b> <em>“You learn so much about people while time traveling. The King and Queen of France enjoyed the company of the same sex, interesting,”</em> </b> <b> Sara thought as she weighed her options. </b></p><p>“Holy shit, man,” Ava whispered as her nails dug into her palms with how hard she was clenching her hands. She was jealous, even though she had no right to be, especially with what she agreed to. </p><p>Nyssa was having a hard time not getting her weapons out and gutting this <em> hussy </em> that’s seducing her Beloved. <b>“Sara... I need to know that the Queen is secure,” Rip said into the comms, not that he got an answer. He was distracted by Stein identifying the assassins. </b></p><p>
  <b>“Sorry to spoil the mood!” Ray called out as he knocked out the assassin that was trying to... assassinate the King. And the fight began. The assassins are equipped with technology from the future. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rip fought one of them off with his word, knocking out his gun and running, making the assassin follow him. The King was running out, away from what he just saw. Mick pushed him away from the laser that was about to hit him, making it hit the wall instead. </b>
</p><p><b> <em>“I am so glad that the totem is in my pocket right now,” </em> </b> <b>Sara thought, from... somewhere, they couldn’t see from where though. </b>“So intense,” Carter said, looking wide-eyed at the screen, also geeking out. Much like his Black haired, green eyed mother. </p><p>
  <b>Jax knocked away the man that was shooting at the King, stopping him from taking another shot. “Where the hell’s Sara?” Mick asked from where he was on the ground. </b>
</p><p>“Viewer discretion is advised,” Gideon said, before the scene could change. A pair of noise canceling headphones and blacked out glasses appeared in front of the Lances, the kids, and a few others. </p><p>Once they put them on, the scene began once more. <b>There was upbeat music playing and it showed the Queen, only in her underclothes, being thrown on the bed, by Sara. Sara who fell down on top of her, holding down her arms with her hands. </b></p><p><b>AND they make out... heavily. </b> Mick laughed, “Get it, boss,” he said, ignoring the glare that was shot to him by two girls. <b>Sara held Anne’s head to her face as Anne brought her hands to hold Sara in place as well. </b></p><p><b>The scene changed once more. </b>“Adults; if you are brave enough, take off the headphones and glasses, if not... then, you’re missing stuff,” Gideon said to them, making sure that the kids can’t hear her. </p><p>All of the adults removed their headphones and glasses, but kept them on the tables beside their seats, y’know, just in case. </p><p>
  <b>It then showed Rip and the assassin sword fighting. “Everyone back to the ship!” Rip yelled as he ran on a ledge in the direction of the ship. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then it showed Jax and the assassin he was fighting burst through a door, the assassin gaining the upper hand. “That’s easier said than done,” Jax said. </b>
</p><p><b>The scene changed to show Sara on her back this time, pulling Anna down to meet her lips in a kiss, a very heated kiss. </b>Quentin grimaced and looked away and so did Dinah. Laurel looked like a deer caught in headlights. She squeaked and buried her head in Tommy’s chest when she realized what was happening. </p><p>She didn’t want to see a sex/kiss scene that had her sister in it. Ray was blushing madly while looking away. Nora laughed at his reaction, although there was a faint blush on her cheek as well. The others were watching interestedly. </p><p>
  <b>There were giggles. Sara was at the bottom for a few moments, but Sara took control and rolled them over so that she was on top. Their lips separated for a few moments before they came together once more. This time, it focused on Sara dominantly holding down Anne’s hands, taking full control. </b>
</p><p>Nyssa was jealous... a lot at the moment. Her hand was holding her dagger and she was going to release it, when her daughter, who just took off her headphones and glasses, put a soothing hand on her shoulder. </p><p>Nyssa calmed, but the furious look didn’t leave her face. Ava was jealous as well, but she knew she shouldn’t be, so she tried to hide it. She failed. The scene continues. </p><p>
  <b>It showed Rip fighting the assassin and eventually winning. Then it went over to the fight Jax was having with the one assassin. He called stein over, although he was on the ground. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jax dived off of the balcony, head first. His arms were extended and Stein said, “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding,” and raised his hands. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They transformed into Firestorm a few feet off the ground and beat the assassin as well. “Oh, bloody hell,” Rip said as he saw Firestorm fly around. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ray beat the others as well after growing to normal size again. The King ran out after Mick, who walked out. “What’s going on? Who are you people?” he asked, the fright in his voice was obvious. </b>
</p><p>“He’s such a scaredy cat,” Carter said, his headphones and glasses were taken off by Diana and she told him that <em> those </em> scenes were over for now. There was laughter from those that heard him. Damien gave Carter a high five, something he learned from his aunt Sara. </p><p>
  <b>Sara came through the door, she was fully dressed, looking as if she didn’t do anything. Like there was no sex or anything that happened between Queen Anne and herself. Her hair was a little ruffled, but everything else was in place, her dress wasn’t wrinkled, so that’s that. </b>
</p><p>“How does she do that?” Alex asked no one in particular. “Do what?” Harley asked her. “Look like she didn’t do <em> it </em> with the Queen and like her dress isn’t wrinkled either?” Alex asked.</p><p>There were “I don’t know” and “Beat’s me”’s from the people. Alex shrugged and looked back at the screen when the scene continued. </p><p>
  <b>“I believe the Queen is waiting for you in her bedroom,” Sara said to him, there was a smirk playing her lips. “And I’ll bet she’s all warmed up for you,” Jax said to them. Rip looked at Jax. </b>
</p><p><b>“Shut your mouth, Jax, or I’ll cut your eyes out and feed ‘em to you,” Sara threatened him. </b>“Instead of that smirk, Mr. Jackson, I would have dropped it there. She’s done that to men who have said less,” Nyssa told him. </p><p>Jax gulped, “She told me that she thought of me as a younger brother, so I thought I’d take my chances,” he said, but nodded. <b>“I believe our work here is done,” Rip said, looking at Sara and then the King. </b></p><p>
  <b>And they left. Jax still had that smirk on his face so Sara punched him in the arm as she walked beside him. “At least she’ll know what actual pleasure is before that one-minute man ruins it,” Sara told Jax. </b>
</p><p><b>He started laughing, hard, as they walked to the ship. Rip rolled his eyes. </b>There was laughter from most of the females there... all of them. There were some men that were offended, but others laughed along with the ladies. </p><p>
  <b>Sara smirked. Then the scene changed once more. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Mick gave them the real reason, after Oliver got impatient. Oliver left the Waverider and Nate stayed behind to help them find the others. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I ended it there cause I got lazy, lol. Till next time, dearies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Steamy Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surpriseeeeeeee<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair Warning: Smut Ahead...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sara pushed off the top layer of Anne’s body, the top became a pool on the ground near the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed her onto the bed and removed her shoes, then her pants. Anne’s eyes were still fixed on Sara, her breathing and heartbeat growing more excited. Sara reached up and tugged down her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands swept her brunette hair across her right side, giving Sara access to her neck. Sara got up off of her and took off her own dress, the top part only, putting it on the chair so it won't wrinkle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara took off her pants, leaving on her compression boxers that she asked Gideon to make. It made her dick look like there wasn’t one, thank god for future underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara went over to Anne, she crawled up her body, holding down her hands so that she knew who was in charge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed her, hard and heavy, with a passion. Anne didn’t know of her troubles, she could take her mind off of them for the time it takes for them to fight off the assassins. They were at the back of Sara’s mind though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how she made it this long without sex, knowing how high her sexual libido is, she shocked herself with her self control and not giving in. She cleared her mind and focused on the beautiful woman underneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara kept on their underclothes, but she took off her boxers, throwing them in the direction of where her other clothes were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was pulled off, it revealed her cock. Proud nine inches long and three inches in girth. It was hard and ready. Anne’s eyes were fixated on it. It was like she couldn’t look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne sat up and pushed Sara down so she was the one laying on the bed. Anne’s clit twitched in want. In need. Anne inched closer, her nails traced along the outline of Sara’s thighs and calves, raking her fingers into the smooth pale skin. Her mouth placed open mouth kisses along her thighs as she got higher and higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She places a small peck to the sweet smelling base. Sara looked down through hooded eyes to Anne. It was the perfect length without being so big that Anne wouldn’t be able to take it seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pale in the same tone like the rest of her body. A thick, mushroom pink head rested at the top, with a single vein running under the proud length. A set of low hanging nuts hung below it all, hairless down there as hairless it was from the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A droplet of precum fell from the thick head, falling to stain the bed sheets, but neither woman paid it much attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne leaned up, placing a kiss to Sara’s abs. She glided her tongue downwards, tasting the musky sweat tasting skin. She placed another kiss to the base of Sara’s cock, worshipping her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth placed a gentle kiss to the thick head, tongue smoothing over the slit, which earned a deep moan from Sara, giving a small thrust of her hips upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne and Sara’s eyes locked. All Anne could feel was the burning need in between her legs. While her tongue teased the slit on the thick head, her eyes danced up, over the hard edges of Sara’s body. Her nails dug into the thick muscles of Sara’s thighs, muscular like the rest of her body, eyes drinking in Sara’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One strong hand came to gasp Anne’s hair. Anne popped Sara’s thick head from her mouth, tongue running downwards along the underside of the pulsing cock, “Mhmm,” she moaned, enjoying the roughness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth went to carefully suck in one of Sara’s nuts into her mouth. The taste was mouthwatering. Her lips applied more pressure, sucking harder so that Sara’s warm cock pulsed from where it rested, perched, on Anne’s face. Sara moaned out into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne moved her mouth back up, tongue moving slowly as it traced Sara’s thick vein. Sara’s heart was beating into her ears, the grip on Anne’s hair became tighter, encouraging her to go faster, before someone happened to walk in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara leaned down, tearing her cock away from Anne’s grasp. She smashed their lips together, a heated kiss locked with passion, lust, and want rolled together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was dripping onto the bed sheets and down her thighs, caking the apex point in between her legs with wet hot need, her desire was very visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Totem Bearer stood back up fully, hand grasping the base of her cock and forced the tip to brush across Anne’s lips. The Queen was done with teasing, not being able to do anything else but suck the fat head into her warm wet mouth and form a seal with her plump lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” A shiver ran down Sara’s spine. Her jaw was clenched tight, watching Anne’s wet mouth form a tight seal, her tan hand stroking the inches she couldn’t please with her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara leaned back, placing both of her hands to grasp her own blonde hair. It left her body taunt. Abs tight and flexed, thick arms on display near her head. It made Anne suck harder, trying to suck Sara’s musky tasting cum straight from the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne sucked hard on the outdraw. She acted as if Sara’s cum was the only source of water in the middle of a hot summer day. Swallowing the spurts of precum gleefully. Tongue, lips and hand moving together until she popped Sara’s thick cock head from her mouth again. She breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thick line of spit and cum connected her lips to the thick cock. Anne used both of her small hands to spread the mixture along the curve of Sara’s cock, even still her hands seemed dwarfed by the heavy heat in her hands. Sara moaned, bucking her hips into Anne’s perfectly soft hands. Anne had her mouth back on Sara’s cock within seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth sealed around her head, tongue lashing across the soft flesh. Her mouth snaked forward, taking Sara’s cock deeper into the warm wet heat of her mouth. Her tongue curled and uncurled around the underline soft flesh, earning fat shots of precum down her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara watched with wide eyes as Anne bobbed her head without restraint, fucking her cock into her throat as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Anne’s greedy tan hands ran up, squeezing whatever muscle she could reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wet slurping sounds were back again. Matched with Anne bobbing her head as quickly as she could paired with Sara rolling her hips forward to fuck Anne’s throat. Spit and precum dripped from the edges of Anne’s mouth, covering her chin and upper position of her body with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Anne. I’m gonna cum in your mouth.” Sara couldn’t hold it back, the tight band in her stomach was too intense. She was too worked up, it had been way too long since she’s had sex - six months in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of her thick hands flew down to grasp the top of Anne’s skull, squeezing it as she released. She pressed Anne’s head all the way forward until Anne’s nose was pressed to the wonderful ‘v’ Sara’s lower abs made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne swallowed down the musky and near sweet tasting cum as best as she could. A few strands did drip out of the corners of her mouth and dripped down over the curve of her chin once Sara finally pulled her still hard cock from Anne’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat still burned and pulsed in between Anne’s legs. And judging by how Sara’s cock was still pulsing hard, the Totem Bearer wasn't done with the Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne was dutiful, running her tongue along to clean the pale cock the best she could. She swallowed down everything that Sara gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne was only given a few spare moments to catch her breath before Sara was picking Anne up and switching their positions. She was put on her stomach, her ass was pulled up by Sara and her chest pushed into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara’s hand found Anne’s hair, pulling it and Anne’s chest up while she lined her cock with Anne’s dripping pussy, not pushing in quite yet, “Is this what you wanted? To have me fuck your pussy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne whined at first, trying to roll her hips down to slip Sara’s cock head into the tight ring of her pussy. She knew it wouldn’t be hard, not with how wet she was and how wet Sara’s cock was from her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessss.” Anne whined out, turning her head over her shoulder to get a glimpse at Sara. Sara’s hand slammed down, smacking her pale round ass and made it jiggle from the smack. Her nails dug into the flesh before trailing down to line her cock up with Anne’s pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want it bad enough, Anne.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m so wet for you, Sara. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>your cock in me. Please, fuck my pussy. It’s so tight for you, only for you.” Anne cried and begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cock pulsed in her hand at Anne’s begging. Not able to hold herself back any more, she lined the head up with Anne’s wet, wet pussy and pushed forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne threw her head back, an orgasm tearing through her stomach at the entrance of Sara’s cock into her pussy. She heard Sara chuckle behind her, with one solid thrust, she speared the rest of her cock into the Queen’s pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara rested there for a moment, to enjoy the heat that enveloped her cock and begged for its cum. She began slowly but quickly found her pace, out and in, out and in. Sliding the entirety of her cock out until only her head was in before shoving it back in again, repeating the motion over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand moved from Anne’s hip and upwards along the flat plane of Anne’s stomach. Her hand grasped one of the woman’s bouncing tits and rolled her palm across the tight nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Anne could focus on was the lewd wet sound of Sara’s cock fucking into her. The head smashed against her cervix with each thrust. It filled her completely. Every inch fucking her pussy like she owned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara was still moving, her stamina barely touched as she rolled and fucked into Anne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being pulled upright by Sara’s strong grip, she wasn’t able to look far, but her eyes landed on their reflection in one of the mirrors in the bedroom. Sara’s perfect body working like a well oiled machine, fucking her so with grace. Sweat covering her pale body, snarling with each dirty word that escaped her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne found herself moving again, Sara’s cock buried to the hilt inside of her. She was forced onto her back, Sara kneeling on the middle of the bed, Anne in front of her with one of her legs lifted into the air by the hand that wasn’t in her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cock was moving again, watching the thick pale cock fuck her cunt. Anne’s hands found their way into Sara’s blonde hair. Fisting handfuls of it, pulling their lips together for a sloppy kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sara, your cum. Oh fuck, fill me with your cum.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not a good idea... Gideon told me I could get girls pregnant. I’m gonna have to pull out,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sara thought to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara smirked at Anne’s desperate pleading, “The Queen wants her tight pussy filled with my cum? Does she think she deserves it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne nodded her head frantically, her own climax approaching really quickly, “Please, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara growled, her thrusting becoming more erratic as her balls tightened. She was close, the dirty talk from both her and, surprisingly, Anne, mixed with Anne’s wet walls gripping her tightly were too much to take all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her climax was about to hit her, hard, so she pulled out. She jerked herself off and came over Anne’s ass, pussy, and even over the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne’s hands clawed at Sara’s arm that was holding her as they tried to catch their breaths. Anne could feel her cum and Sara’s falling onto the bed. Her own powerful climax distracting her from the fact that Sara didn’t come inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met in a sweet kiss a few moments later. Sara waited for about two minutes before pulling away from Anne. Anne whined, but Sara shushed her. “Your husband is going to come here soon and I’d rather that my head stay where it is,” Sara told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne nodded and pulled her in for a final kiss. “The towels are there, clean yourself up with them,” she said to her, pointing to a cabinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara nodded and got off of the bed. Sara got a towel and wet it, cleaning herself up before going to Anne and cleaning her up as well. Anne smiled at her, at the gentle touches, and the fact that she bothered at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara gave her one more kiss before she pulled on her boxers, then her socks and pants. She put on the top layer of her dress once more. Then she went to fix her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara heard the commotion outside dies down, so she rushed out, giving into the look that Anne shot her as she gave her one final kiss. “Good-bye, your highness,” She whispered to her, against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good-bye, Sara, I’ll never forget you,” the Queen whispered back at her. Sara pulled away and smiled, then she disappeared through the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lost in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There will be more steamy scenes... soon...<br/>Anyway, let's get to it. <br/>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The scene started in a first person point of view. Sara’s point of view. “Oh, shit,” Sara muttered to herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am going to kill that skinny, little Englishman. I’m gonna skin him alive,” Sara said to herself, dusting off the dirt that was on her and her clothing. </b>
  <span>Rip flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would take that threat seriously, that is one of the methods of turture in the League. It is taught early on,” Talia said to Rip, scaring him more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were wide, looking at the Al Ghul’s and back at the screen. Trying to ignore what he just heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a group of people that were seen walking, Sara hid behind a tree, it was a big tree. It allowed Sara to take a look and try to understand where or when she was. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She heard them muttering something about the hanging of a witch. “Holy... I’m in Salem, during the witch trials... so the year is probably 1600,” Sara said to herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This isn’t good,” she muttered, “Damn you, Rip Hunter or whatever is your real name,” she said, a frown on her face as she knelt behind the tree. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This ought to be interesting,” Ra’s said to himself. Time travel and technology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I can’t get to town till sundown, I’ll stick out more than I already am,” Sara said to herself in a low voice, even though the group of people are long gone. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Wait patiently and I shall guide you,” the Totem told her. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Understood,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought, the Totem went silent once more. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed. </b>
  <span>“The Totem talks to her?” Zari asked Amaya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does, it is also the most powerful one, I think, because the one wielding it must be powerful. The only one that can defeat the Death Totem bearer is the Fire Totem bearer,” Amaya said to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zari nodded thoughtfully, silently thanking God that Sara is on their side. </span>
  <b>This time, it showed Sara sneaking around, it was nighttime. The only light there was, was from the torches that were lighting up the pathways. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Go to the big building, that’s where the lady is being kept, let her go and she will help you,” the Totem whispered to her. Sara nodded and the Totem stopped glowing, to make sure that Sara wouldn’t get caught and hung. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara went and did as the Totem told her to. She learned early on to listen to it. The book that Kara gave her helped her understand the powers. She made sure to go through it and memorize the book. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She could sense when someone was about to die, not a perk though. She could, apparently, bring people back to life, people that meant something to her, like she did to Laurel. She healed up five times faster than she did before. The blows that might have been fatal before, were more like something small that could be healed easily in time. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There were other things that she hadn’t experienced just yet, but she might, we never know. Sara found the woman sleeping, she woke her up and realized that she was also a Totem bearer. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am Sara. Sara Lance. I am the bearer of the Death Totem,” Sara introduced herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am Naomi. I do not have a last name. I am the bearer of the Earth Totem,” Naomi introduced herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She was an elderly woman, she looked resigned to her fate. “It told me to come find you. It told me where you were. Why are they going to hang you?” Sara asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I just wanted to help. I lost my children. There is no one else to bear this Totem. I sensed you as soon as you were brought here,” Naomi explained. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara nodded. Both of the Totem’s glowed, at once. “My time is over. I have accepted that. I will burn in front of the townsfolk, but I need you to take it. Make sure it goes to a person that could wear it with honor. Make sure it stays out of the hands of him,” Naomi told her, taking off the Totem. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara began to protest. “There is no saving me child, the Totem’s have bonded,” she said, cutting off whatever protests that Sara might have tried to make. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Who is he? The woman who gave me this mentioned a name, but who is he?” Sara asked her, motioning to her Totem as she asked her questions. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound cut off there, they saw as Naomi said something. The screen/scene fading in and out. Sara had a look of complete focus on her face as she heard her say it. The sun was up by the time that Naomi finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was telling her about Mallus,” Amaya said. Curious heads looked her way, “He’s an ancient time demon that exiled along with others in a time prison. He’s the one we defeated,” Amaya explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all will see it, watching is better than hearing,” Zari cut in. They reluctantly went back to watching the screen where the next part was playing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You have to go, child. They will be here soon,” Naomi said, looking out the window. Sara shook her head, but not to say no to her. She was upset that she couldn’t do anything to stop her from being killed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara gave her a hug, “I’m sorry that there is nothing that I can do to help you,” she apologized. Naomi shook her head. “Nonsense. I told you where I live. There will be things there that will help you fit in, Miss Time Traveler,” Naomi said. She was smiling.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That positive energy made Sara’s negativity wash off and she nodded, smiling back at the elderly woman. That’s where the scene cut off. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was so interesting so far, already,” Normani said. “Yeah, but sad because of the death already,” DJ said, a tad sadly. Normani shrugged and side-hugged her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Dinah Jane had the biggest heart imaginable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It started up again, except this time, it had a banner that said “two years later” on the bottom left corner of the screen. She was still in Salem. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She had her hands tied with a rope in front of her. She was wearing a red blouse and a long black skirt. Her hair was a mess. She was being led by several men with weapons. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear God Sara, what have you done this time?” Quentin asked, looking wide-eyed at the scene. “I don’t think you want the answer to that, sir,” Nate said to him, grimacing a little. Not that Quentin noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that I do want to know,” he said back to Nate, looking to face him completely. The room was silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nate took a deep breath after gulping nervously. “She... she slept through the women in Salem,” he said, his voice was shaky. Nyssa took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored the looks she was getting by the others, and turned back to the screen. Quentin smacked his forehead, muttering, “Of course she did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere was tense, so Gideon started to play up the part. </span>
  <b>“Vile witch! You have corrupted the women of our village,” a man yelled at her. Pointing his finger accusingly at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last time I saw a man point his finger at Baba like that, she twisted the hand, slammed it on the table and cut it off,” Lexa said, loud enough for the people further away from her to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard them choking on something and it made her smile, their reactions are always funny. </span>
  <b>“In my defense, they were happily corrupted,” Sara said back to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The man behind her pushed her forward, making her stumble a bit. Sara saw one of the women she slept with and winked at her. There was a smirk on her face as she added the finger gun to go along with it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother is an ICON,” Clarke said to her girlfriend, her girlfriend who smirked at her, silently agreeing with her statement. There were others that agreed with Clarke too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The woman blushed and looked away, making Sara’s smirk grow wider. Then a chant of “Hang the witch!” began. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara seemed to have enough of that, so she grabbed a man's stick, that he was holding in his hands. She knocked out several of the men. There was a woman screaming in the background. “You must be Sara Lance,” Nate said, walking into the frame with the other Legends behind him.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara turned and used the stick to hit Nate’s legs with it, making him drop to the floor in pain. Sara held the stick to Nate’s throat. “Oh! Whoa, whoa, it’s okay. He’s with us,” Ray said to her, before she could end Nate’s life. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nate flinched at the memory, subconsciously going to hold his throat. “That hurt when she did it,” he muttered to Behrad, who patted his shoulder in sympathy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara blew the hair out of her face and smiled. “Hey,” she said to Ray. “Is she always this violent?” Nate asked, laying there. His voice was strained. We didn’t hear the answer because the scene changed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never got an answer,” Nate mumbled to himself, no one heard him. And if they did, they kept silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time it showed the Waverider in the Temporal Zone. “I’m sorry, but so far I haven’t been able to detect any historical alteration that would indicate Mr. Hunter was stranded in time,” Nate said. The others were all standing in the bridge of the Waverider as well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I know where he is,” Sara said, shocking the others. At their prompting looks, she continued, “Rip had an idea to create something called the Time Bureau because our team might not be fast enough to stop an aberration. I agreed with him on three conditions,” she said, making eye contact with each of them as she talked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What were they?” Martin asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“One: That we get to keep the Waverider and that he won’t stop us from stopping Aberrations. Two: Keeping his agents from interfering with League of Assassin affairs. And Three: that he is to give up his leadership and control of the Waverider to one of us that he deems fit,” She told them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did she add the part about the League in?” Thea asked. “Because interfering with League affairs results in a slow and painful death by the hands of my right hand. Or one of my horsemen,” Ra’s answered before anyone (Rip) could. His statement terrified the others, especially the ones working for the Bureau. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Who did he choose?” Jax asked. Sara sighed, “I don’t know, the time quake interrupted us and the whole nuke thing happened before he could tell me,” Sara said to them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Let’s just ask Gideon,” Ray said. “Gideon? Who’s that?” Nate asked</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am Gideon, the AI of the Waverider,” Gideon answered. “And to answer what you all are asking, the one who Mr. Hunter chose to be the new Captain is Miss Lance,” she continued. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara had a look of shock on her face and so did the others. Ray looked kind of offended. “Before you ask, here’s the message that Mr. Hunter has left for you all. His explanation, if you will,” Gideon said, before anyone could say anything. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This really shocked me when Gideon first spoke,” Nate said, laughing at the amazed expression on his younger self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sorry for stranding you all throughout history, but it was the only way to save you from the nuke. As flawed and unruly as you are individually, together you are the best crew, the best team a captain could ever hope for. With that, I chose Sara to be the captain because she is a warrior, someone that could make the tough decisions. She is who you all looked up to, you even told me that she speaks for all of you. So... stick together. Good luck, dear Legends and Captain Sara Lance,” Rip’s hologram said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was so dramatic,” Kara pointed out, earning laughs from the people and even Rip laughed as he shrugged. “I learned it from them,” he said, a fondness to his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it disappeared. The scene changed. It showed Sara sitting in the Captain’s chair, with the rest of them scattered around the room in the Captain’s office. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Rip wants us to keep going. There are magical and futuristic threats to the timeline, ones that he knows the Time Bureau isn’t equipped to deal with. He knows that, so we have to keep going,” Sara said. She was sitting back in the chair. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show Albert Einstein giving a speech. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Today I want to introduce you to a very special woman, my long time collaborator, Mileva Maric,” he said. There was applause from the audience. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara was back on the Waverider, overseeing the mission. “We just changed history. And met Albert Einstein, the nerds would be jealous,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are jealous,” they said in unison and then burst out laughing at the jinx. The others watched them in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“He won’t know what hit him,” Sara added, murmuring to herself. </b>
  <span>“Who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tommy asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Mullus, an ancient time demon that you will eventually see,” Constantine said to him. Tommy shrugged and muttered an “alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will be the last update for a while because my family and I are going to visit New York City... see you in the next update y'all...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Shogun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there will be twists here as there are twists in the other. Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was intense,” Roy muttered. He heard people agreeing with him, but another ‘episode’ started, so he was focused on that. </p>
<p>
  <b>It started off with showing the Waverider slowly riding through the temporal zone. Then it showed Sara piloting the Waverider. “Thank you for the upgrades, Rip,” Sara muttered to herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Gideon, can you pilot for a little bit? I need a break,” Sara said, lifting up her straps. “Of course, Captain Lance,” Gideon answered. </b>
</p>
<p><b>Then her Totem glowed and knocked back whoever was attempting to attack her. It was Amaya. </b>“I forgot that the Death Totem was more attentive. Especially since it was rare to find someone that had good control and has been brought back to life,” Amaya said to the Legends when they looked over at her with question on their faces. </p>
<p>
  <b>Sara turned around and there was also a very naked Nate, who looked like he was made of steel. Sara’s eyes went wide and she brought her hands up to her eyes to prevent herself from looking at his... steel dick, literally. </b>
</p>
<p>“Boy am I glad that Gideon blocked out the... more inappropriate things,” Nate muttered to Zari, who laughed. Nate smiled at her, a soft smile. </p>
<p>
  <b>Apparently everyone else was knocked out as well. Amaya was unconscious. “You’re naked right now and you’re made of steel. And I just saw your penis, something I never wished to see,” Sara said to him, her hand was still up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, right,” Nate said, covering up his penis with both hands. Then he passed out, the steel that was his body is now gone. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am so glad for the powers this Totem has right now,” Sara muttered, again. She walked to her office and grabbed a towel that he left there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She placed it on his body, covering his privates and used the Totem to make him float. She used her Totem to make Amaya float too, and the Brig was on the way to the MedBay, so she could take both of them there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara floated them behind her like balloons. She opened the brig and put Amaya on the chair that’s there. She took Nate to the MedBay, placed him on the chair and put the bracelet on him. </b>
</p>
<p>“I was so embarrassed after that, that I couldn’t look Sara in the eyes for a whole week after,” Nate said, there was a light pink tint to his cheeks. </p>
<p>They laughed at his expense, they could imagine that, they really could. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Apparently, everyone else is missing. Gideon, where are the others?” Sara asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Mr. Jackson is unconscious in the engine room. Dr. Palmer and Professor Stein are unconscious in the hallway that is connected to the lab. Mr. Rory is unconscious in the Galley. And Mr. Heywood is now unconscious in the MedBay,” Gideon informed her. </b>
</p>
<p><b>Sara sighed. </b> <b> <em>“Have the sessions and training been no help at all?”</em> </b> <b> Sara thought to herself, exasperatedly. </b></p>
<p>“No, I don’t think that anyone paid attention to those,” Jax said. </p>
<p>“What sessions?” Barry asked him. </p>
<p>“Sara held lessons to sharpen our senses, but only Amaya paid attention, I think,” Jax explained. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s a bit dumb,” Roy said. They shrugged, making a noise that said ‘eh’ as they did. </p>
<p>
  <b>Once everyone was awake, Sara got them to get to the office and had them talk. “You injected me with Nazi serum?” Nate asked Ray, a look of disbelief on his face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Which I’d redesigned to quintuple my own strength and transform my skin into an alloy a hundred times stronger than steel,” Ray explained himself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mick was eating, again. “Steel, that’s a cool name,” he said, with food in his mouth. “Yeah, especially since my grandfather was called Commander Steel. But what would that make me? Corporal Steel? Mr. Steel? Citizen Steel?” Nate asked the others.</b>
</p>
<p><b> <em>“They act like kids,” </em> </b> <b>Sara thought to herself. “Who cares? You got superpowers now, dude,” Jax said with excitement in his voice. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>“Except I don’t know how I turned to steel in the first place,” Nate said thoughtfully. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ray’ll teach you,” Sara said, for the first time since they had gathered. </b>
</p>
<p>“Way to put him in the spot,” Ivy said, snorting. Harley laughed, agreeing with her girlfriend. </p>
<p>
  <b>“He will?” Ray asked, confusedly. “You said it yourself, you designed the serum,” Sara said to him, looking in his direction. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Which I did beautifully, but it’s not like I have some sort of instruction manual,” Ray explained himself. Sara looked at Nate, “guess you’ll just have to wing it,” she said to them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now, I’m gonna go have a chat with our stowaway,” Sara said to them, walking out of the office, leaving them to their own devices for now. Which she will later learn is not a good idea.</b>
</p>
<p>“Leaving them to their own devices is a recipe for disaster,” Rip said to them. The others, all but the Legends, expressed their agreement to his statement. </p>
<p>Half of the Legends looked offended, while the others looked unbothered. <b>The scene changed and it showed Amaya sitting angrily on the seat, she was silent. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>The door opened and in walked Sara. “You stowed away before we time-jumped from 1942,” Sara said as she walked more inwards. Coming to a stop when she reached where the door was. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m gonna get out of here, and I’m gonna finish what I started,” Amaya said with determination, looking at Sara. </b>
</p>
<p><b>“You mean, killing Mick? Not that I haven’t thought of it myself, but why?” Sara asked, adding the second part as an afterthought. </b>Mick grunted when a few people laughed at Sara’s statement. </p>
<p>
  <b>“He killed Rex,” Amaya said, matter of factly. “What? Rex Tyler? As in Hourman?” Sara asked, stepping closer to the ‘cell’. </b>
</p>
<p><b>“His killer stole the Water Totem,” Amaya informed her. </b>“Sara looks so shocked,” Astra commented, the rest of the Legends nodded or expressed their agreement in some other way. Amaya looked sad, she remembered his death like it was yesterday, even if it had been years now. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Look, I’m sorry. I am. But Mick didn’t do it,” Sara said to her. Amaya looked at her and then stood up. “He is a thief and a murderer,” she said, angrily walking so that she stood closer to the door. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“He’s also a Legend, and Mick hasn’t been off the ship since we dropped your team off at the JSA,” Sara said to her, not phased by her anger. </b>
</p>
<p>“I think this was when my respect for Sara grew by a lot,” Amaya commented. Zari looked at her, with a question in her eyes, “She didn’t even flinch when I displayed my anger. Others have wet their pants,” Amaya explained. Zari laughed, that sounded like a valid reaction. </p>
<p>
  <b>“With his last words, he told me his killer was a time traveler,” Amaya said. Sara looked up at that. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Have you heard of Mallus?” Sara asked her. Amaya looked shocked as she heard the name. She nodded. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“There are something called Anachronisms that we are working to fix. He has managed to have people work for him, even while being locked inside his cage. I’m sure that those same people are the ones that killed him,” Sara explained quickly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Amaya looked as if she was processing the information. Sara sighed, “Look, if I let you out of here, you promise not to hurt Mick unless he really deserves it?” Sara asked her. Amaya nodded once more. </b>
</p>
<p>“Thanks blondie,” Mick said, tipping his beer at the screen. Amaya chuckled. <b>Sara nodded back and opened the door for Amaya. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>“Sorry for trying to knock you out,” Amaya said after coming out of the cell. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sorry for knocking you out and locking you up. Call it even?” Sara asked after apologizing, holding her hand out. Amaya shook it, making them even. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed, this time, it showed Amaya and Sara running inside the Bridge. An alarm blaring while there was a red light flashing. Sara sat in her chair, Mick and Martin were already there. Amaya took a seat as well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What’s happening to the ship?” Martin asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara worked around some screens. “Jax, what’s our status?” Sara asked him, trying to get the ship under control. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ve rerouted power from the secondary manifolds,” Jax answered her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Where are Dr. Palmer and Dr. Heywood?” Martin asked, noticing that they aren’t there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Did you check out the window?” Sara asked sarcastically. </b>
</p>
<p>There was a ripple of laughter from the gathered, “Good to see that not much has changed since her becoming the Captain,” Laurel said, wiping away a tear of laughter. </p>
<p>
  <b>“What?” Martin asked her. “How is it that you people haven’t managed to kill yourselves yet?” Amaya asked them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The days still young,” Mick answered her. There was another explosion. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Jax?” Sara asked, clicking some buttons. “Yeah, I’m working on it,” Jax said to her, looking at something behind him in the engine room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, shoot,” Sara said. She pulled the lever back down. Then the alarms turned off and the blinking red lights stopped. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara exhaled, “Gideon, I need you to track down Ray and Nate and take us to their position,” Sara asked her, calming down slightly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The explosive decompression caused us to lose corrective altitude, which put too much strain on the station-keeping thrusters,” Gideon informed her. </b>
</p>
<p><b> <em>“Oh, crap,”</em> </b> <b> Sara thought. “For God’s sake, just say it how it is. We’re screwed,” Mick interrupted her. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>“We’re screwed,” Gideon said, a moment after Mick did. Sara sighed. </b>
</p>
<p>“That was tense... what were you all thinking?” Harry asked them. “That’s the thing, Harry, we weren’t,” Nate answered him. Ray and Jax nodding along to show their agreement to that statement. </p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show a door opening. Sara walked through it with Mick and Amaya behind her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“How can you bring a thug on a rescue mission?” Amaya asked Sara, then she looked at Mick, “I’ve known men like you. Men who take and prey on the weak,” she said to him. </b>
</p>
<p>Amaya looked apologetically at Mick. He nodded, accepting the apology, it was in the past, they were over it now. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Listen, girly, I’m risking my own neck for two morons who fell out of a ship. Why? ‘Cause they’d do the same for me. Why are you on the ship?” Mick said and then asked her. They were walking down the hallways as they talked, following Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“‘Cause I’m a member of the Justice Society of America. It’s my job to protect everyone,” Amaya answered him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Except for me. You snuck up behind me and sliced my throat like a ninja,” Mick said to her. </b>
</p>
<p><b>“There’s no such thing as ninjas, you idiot,” Amaya answered him. </b>“I know better now,” Amaya said, snickering slightly. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Tell that to Chuck Norris,” Mick countered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Who’s that?” Amaya asked.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And I’m the idiot,” Mick said to her, not missing a beat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And by the way, I’m not your girly,” Amaya basically yelled at him. </b>
</p>
<p><b> <em>“Literal. Children,” </em> </b> <b>Sara thought as she listened to them bicker. </b></p>
<p>“I am not a child,” Mick gruffly said, frowning slightly. The others laughed, “that was a good joke, Mick,” Zari said.</p>
<p>Mick just looked at her and she just sat there, not saying anything.</p>
<p>
  <b>“All right, if you two don’t quit your squabbling, I am going to maroon you in a time period of my choosing. Together,” Sara said to them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Turning around and looking them in the eyes to make sure they understood. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They went silent as they stared back at her, they knew she would. Sara walked away, leaving them there. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show them all standing outside a hut. Ray walked in. “Nate, you’re alive,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nate looked at them, the others walking in behind them, “Oh, hey, guys. You found me,” Nate said. Sara stuck her head in and smirked. </b>
</p>
<p><b> <em>“Oblivious Raymond,”</em> </b> <b> Sara thought. “Bad timing?” she asked, looking at how they were sitting, the smirk still on her face. </b></p>
<p><b>“Nope. *Groaning* Nope,” Nate said as he got up. </b>“You shouldn't have bothered to lie to her, she always knows,” Laurel said to Nate.</p>
<p>He shrugged, “I know that now,” he said. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Masako, these are, uh, my friends I was telling you about,” Nate said as they all filed into the house. Sara still had that knowing smirk on her face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hajimemashite,” Masako greeted, bowing as she did. “Can I get you something to drink?” she asked.</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Sake, lots of it,” Mick said. They all looked at him. </b>Everyone, almost everyone, in the ‘theater’ looked at Mick. He shrugged, making them laugh. </p>
<p>
  <b>“What he meant to say is thanks for your hospitality, but we must be going,” Amaya said to her. Masako nodded. “No, I didn’t,” Mick grunted. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Amaya’s right. Nate, let’s go,” Sara said to him. “I can’t,” Nate answered, holding one arm over his stomach. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked at him and so did the others. “We can’t leave,” Sara said to them. Then the scene changed.</b>
</p>
<p>“This is going to be interesting,” Rip muttered to himself. Ava heard him and nodded. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Masako’s supposed to marry the Shogun Tokugawa Iemitsu,” Nate said to them. They were all gathered outside of Masako’s house. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, met him. Not a fan,” Sara said, her hands were on her hips as she did. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, the reason he sticks out in the history books is because he likes to murder his wives, and I can’t leave Masako to his mercy,” Nate explained. Sara sighed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Especially since he stole my ATOM suit,” Ray said from where he was leaning on a wooden pillar.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nate pointed at him, “Exactly. Wait, what? You let the Shogun steal a 21st century super-suit?” Nate asked him. </b>
</p>
<p>“I mean it’s not like it was his fault,” Wally said to him. Nate shrugged, he didn’t have an answer for that. </p>
<p>
  <b>“After I crash-landed trying to rescue you,” Ray said to him, not believing that Nate would be angry at him for that. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara turned her head to look at Ray, “And how does the Shogun even know how to operate your ATOM suit?” Sara asked him. </b>
</p>
<p><b>“I designed it so that an idiot could use it,” Ray said, half shrugging. Mick spoke up from where he was laying, “An idiot does,” he said. </b>Ray had an offended look on his face when some turned to look at him, that look made them laugh. </p>
<p>
  <b>Ray looked at him before focusing his attention to Nate when he spoke, “Guys, the bottom line is, if the Shogun has the ATOM suit, it’s not just Masako and the village we have to protect. He can use it to conquer the whole region,” he said, trying to make a point. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You said the Shogun’s coming for your new girlfriend,” Sara stated more than she asked. “Uh-huh,” Nate agreed, not bothering to deny the title she gave Masako. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Easier to defend a village than to attack a castle,” Ray said, making Sara’s point. “But anyone who tries to fight the Shogun will be cut down,” Amaya said to Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>“I mean, she does have a point,” Oliver said to no one in particular. But he did get some form of agreement from those that heard his statement. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Except, if that person is made of steel,” Sara said, slowly walking closer to Nate. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“About that, I’m having a little problem accessing my powers,” Nate said, bringing his thumb and pointer finger together to show ‘little’ with some space between the two. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sounds like you’re having performance issues,” Sara said to Nate and then she turned to look at Ray, “And it looks like you’re not done training him yet,” Sara continued, looking at Ray. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Now the rest of us have to figure out how we can defend a village,” Sara said, walking away and not waiting for an answer. </b>
</p>
<p>“Apparently, the conversations over,” Sin snorted, watching Sara just walk off. </p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show a group of people walking into a building. Amaya and Sara standing next to the entrance. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You should all be safe here,” Sara said in Japanese, the words being translated to English. They bowed their head in greeting to those who greeted them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>One girl walked up to Sara. She touched her hand, smiled at her, and then walked away, still smiling. Sara smiled too, amused at the action. Amaya was smiling too. </b>
</p>
<p><b>“They’ve never seen foreigners before. I was once just like them,” Amaya said, getting Sara’s attention. </b>“That’s cute,” Lucy said, smiling slightly. </p>
<p>
  <b>“My village was also small and isolated. Some would say that my people were superstitious, but in truth, we were protected,” Amaya said, touching her Totem at the last part. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara nodded, “By your Totem. Like the others did before they were lost after imprisoning Mallus,” Sara said. Amaya nodded. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I have a question,” Amaya said to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Shoot,” Sara said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I haven’t been here long, but you get these looks on your face and I can only describe it as longing, why?” Amaya asked her.</b>
</p>
<p>“It’s about to get real personal, isn’t it?” James asked, rhetorically. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Just missing someone,” Sara said to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Who? You seem to miss them terribly, so a husband or boyfriend, perhaps?” Amaya asked her, wiggling her eyebrows. </b>
</p>
<p><b>Sara snorted, “A </b> <b> <em>girlfriend</em> </b> <b> that I have been with for over half a decade,” Sara said, smiling. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>Amaya looked shocked then shrugged, “Should have known that you prefer the same gender as yourself. With the way you carry yourself,” Amaya said, then explained at the questioning look that she got. </b>
</p>
<p>“That <em> was </em> real personal,” Iris said, snorting. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Do you have a picture?” Amaya asked after a silent moment. Sara nodded. “Yeah, never go anywhere without it,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She reached into her shirt and pulled out a folded picture, which she unfolded and handed to Amaya. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was a picture of Nyssa, she was... well, this is what she looked like:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The camera was focused on it. </b>
</p>
<p>There were gasps from around the room. “Oh my God, you look so beautiful,” Thea, Kara and her wives, Iris, Felicity, Zari, Amaya, Astra and Caitlin said at once. Nyssa flushed. </p>
<p>“She’s not wrong sister,” Talia said to her, nudging her shoulder with hers, teasingly. Nyssa’s flush became more prominent. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Sara asked Amaya when she heard her gasp. “She is,” Amaya agreed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“She’s also the woman who taught me what real love is and how to fight. And the fact that she is the second most wanted person by almost every government,” Sara added as an afterthought. Amaya looked at the photo once more before folding it and giving it to Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re what? And how aren’t you arrested yet?” J’onn asked.</p>
<p>“They do not want to risk a war with the League. She is my daughter and my Heir, her death would finalize the death of the leader of the country and their families, as well as the person who managed to kill her,” Ra’s told them. </p>
<p>It was the way that he said it that made them flinch. The cold way as he stated it, really, all matter of factly. </p>
<p>
  <b>“I know too much. I’ll pretend you didn’t say that,” Amaya said, laughing and Sara laughed along.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm backkkkkkk</p>
<p>Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shogun Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>They had walked quite a distance from the place where the villagers were kept for their safety. They were still talking as they walked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“At the end of the day, Mick does the right thing. Usually,” Sara added. </b>
  <span>Mick didn’t even look offended, he laughed along with the others that did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed and this time it showed the man with other soldiers surrounding him. “Check the temple,” he ordered. </b>
  <span>“This is gonna be fun,” Mick said, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show Sara, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, standing there with a knife in her hand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how she does that, it’s scary,” Felicity exclaimed when she saw Sara appear out of thin air. The others laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Rematch?” Sara asked, rather sarcastically. The other soldiers unsheathed their swords and formed a sort of semi-circle in front of Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She didn’t look intimidated. “Who is your master?” the man asked, tilting his head. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked at him, “Someone that you don’t want to anger,” she said cryptically, not giving anything away about her training. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Not a clear answer. You are not worthy of the effort,” he said to her. Then ordered something to his men in Japanese. Sara seemed to understand them. </b>
  <span>“This is going to be a good fight,” Damien said to his mother. Talia nodded and smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Half of them rushed towards her. Sara threw her knife at one of them, distracting him. She fought one guy, taking his sword and stabbing him, while taking another man's sword and stabbing him with it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The injury was one that would make their death slow and painful. She pulled out the swords, making them fall. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Not as good with the swords as Nyssa, but it’s my second best weapon,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought as she killed them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not her best, but she is highly skilled in fighting with any weapon, even if the object isn’t meant to be one,” Nyssa said thoughtfully, remembering how they had to adapt and use anything they could as a weapon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Other’s rushed at her. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Do I use the Totem? Hmmm... naw, it’s better with League training. Making them suffer... and leaving some for Amaya and Mick,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara thought to herself as she injured the others. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She landed dramatically, well - gracefully, but dramatic nonetheless. Her fighting style was amazing. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The other two rushed and the ones she just fought got up, slowly, they were in pain. The man walked a bit closer. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You have fought with honor. Now you will die with it,” he said with confidence in his voice. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I bear the Death Totem. And Lucifer told me he would be upset if I came back too early,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara said, thinking back to what Lucifer told her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She met Lucifer?? She went to Hell??” Laurel asked, her eyes were wide with disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call Captain Lance,” Gideon said. The screen changed to show a call going to “Captain Lance” with a picture of a serious faced Sara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of ringing, the call was picked up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a dark room. “Gimme a minute, Gideon,” Sara said.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Of course, Captain,” Gideon answered her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then Sara whispered, “Go back to sleep, babe, I’ll be back,” to someone. There were grumbles from the other person. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the phone </span>
  <em>
    <span>moved around in the dark. Then a light turned on. It showed Sara walking down a hallway. She showed that she had just woken up, she had bed hair as they watched her walk around.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>arriving at something that looks like a kitchen. “What is it, Gideon? I am too tired to deal with whatever the others got themselves into,” Sara said, preparing herself a drink. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She placed the phone somewhere so that we could see the ceiling, but not her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Captain, there is no problem, your gathered, just have some questions,” Gideon said to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, alright, give me a minute,” Sara replied. And after a few moments, she was back in frame.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello!” she greeted, sipping on something in a mug. “SARA! WHEN DID YOU MEET LUCIFER?? DID YOU GO TO HELL OR SOMETHING??” Laurel yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or something,” Sara said with a smirk.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Not a time for  your jokes, habibti,” Nyssa said to her, speaking up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sara shrugged. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I met him in my afterlife-ish. I got to see what Hell was like and same with Heaven. I had a choice between the three, them being; afterlife, Heaven, or Hell. I chose to see what the deal was about all of them. In Heaven, there was a lot of singing about fallen angels and I hated it there. So that was a no,” Sara said, thinking back to that time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were gasps, laughs/chuckles, and other reactions from them. So, the reactions were pretty mixed. Some of them told her to continue and she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“At Hell, I met Lucifer when he, apparently, came back from visiting Earth. He needed girl advice to woo a girl that was able to resist his charms. We bonded over drinks and stuff and I helped him. I haven’t seen him in a few months, though,” Sara said, nodding thoughtfully to herself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, you gave Lucifer, as in Satan and the ruler of Hell, girl advice?” Lisa asked Sara with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sara laughed, “It sounds ridiculous when you put it that way, but yes. Also, Satan is the ruler of Hell, Lucifer is his son, one of. I didn’t meet the others,” Sara corrected her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You learn something new everyday,” Thea mumbled, much to the amusement of her team members and friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So that’s that. I have to get to bed now, Nyssa gets worried. This, future Nyssa, that is,” Sara said. Then explained further after catching the confused looks of the others. She waved at them all, telling them to have fun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all waved back and told her good night. “Now, let’s continue,” Gideon said to them. They nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“About that,” Sara said, sensing Amaya and the Totem behind her. Then the roaring of an animal got their attention. It was Amaya, who knocked over a couple of the men. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Badass!” Alex exclaimed. Amaya blushed, slightly, at the compliment. She said a thank you to her and Alex smiled kindly back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara tossed Amaya one of the swords. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Okay, Sara, don’t kill them right away. They need to learn,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought to herself as she and Amaya readied themselves for the fight. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This village is under our protection,” Amaya siad. Sara continued for her, “Leave now and we’ll spare your lives,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The soldiers just held their swords tighter and got into position. The two shared a look and got into position themselves, back to back, they stood. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was a really fun fight to fight. If, it wasn’t for our lives,” Amaya said, then added the second part quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>With that, they charged and the fighting began. They had knocked down a few and were fighting them one on one. Until another joined the attack on Amaya. Sara quickly knocked him down again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara did some cool defensive moves as she avoided the attacks from one man. Amaya was knocked down a few moments after Sara had beat the man she was fighting down. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, that’s amazing, so many cool adventures,” Mona said to Gary. Gary who grinned widely at her and nodded his agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara helped Amaya up. “Where the hell is Mick?” Sara asked, they were in front of the temple doors now, having been forced back. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was fighting ninjas,” Mick said, smiling sarcastically at the screen. “Ninjas are real?” Cisco asked, looking at him in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick nodded, “Not the assassins like the boss, actual ninjas,” he said. Cisco had a look of amazement on his face, and so did Sin, who heard what they were discussing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Probably ransacking the village himself,” Amaya said. There was a thump heard from one side. Sara raised the swords, ready to attack. Amaya held her hands up as well, also ready to attack. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A man dressed in black was brutally beating down the rest of the men. He removed his hood/mask combo thing. It was Mick. “Told you ninjas were real,” he said to Amaya. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene ended there, before it was started up again. </b>
  <span>There was laughter at the way that Mick said it, so matter of factly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene started up and it showed the last man, the commander guy, flipping around his sword, trying to intimidate Sara.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was challenging Sara, who stepped forward. He shouted as he charged her, weapon at the ready. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara rushed at him as well. They grunted as the swords collided. They slid after they did, stopping a few feet from the other. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They were frozen in place, the man more than Sara. He began choking up blood. Then he slowly fell to the ground. Then it showed Sara, with a fierce expression, as she slowly stood up.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The camera slowly moved down to show a bloody dagger in one of her hands, the cause of the man's death. The cause of the death of the Shogun. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that all those times, Sara could have killed me, but she didn’t?” Ava asked Rip, shock was visible on her face and in her tone of voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rip nodded slowly, “No one truly knows how well trained Sara is, not even me. That’s why there was only her past in her file and not too much information about it,” he told her. The others listened to him, hanging on to his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ta-er al-Sahfer is on my daughters level of training, it’s one of the reasons that she is Nyssa’s Beloved. She is well trained and determined. Smart too, otherwise she would have been dead years ago,” Ra’s added, also listening to Rip and Ava’s conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of people had a way higher level of respect for Sara now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They were back on the Waverider now. Sara was sitting on the “Captain’s Chair” in her office by herself with a glass of scotch in her hand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Gideon have Mick and Amaya worked things out between them?” Sara asked Gideon. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I believe so, Captain. Miss Jiwe no longer wants to kill Mr. Rory,” Gideon answered. Sara nodded, though there was a smirk on her face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s good, that’s good. How are ya, Gideon?” Sara asked her after muttering the first part. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“If I were capable of feeling then I would say that I am doing good. Especially now that the ship is better,” Gideon answered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sometimes I wish that you had an actual form, Gideon. You would be an interesting person to meet,” Sara said to her, holding up her cup as if saying cheers. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make her an actual form with Lena’s help,” Kara spoke from where she was sitting in between Cat and Carter. Lena nodded her agreement, she knew she could do it pretty quickly with her wife’s help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was shock from people, but they didn’t say anything else, too curious to see what would happen next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Me as well, Captain, me as well,” Gideon replied. The screen faded out as Sara chuckled at Gideon’s answer. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Abominations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Woohoo, another one!<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>This time, it started off with dramatic music playing and then showing the Waverider flying in the Temporal Zone. Then inside the library, a message was playing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t know when I am. I’ve activated the temporal beacon. You get in the Dauntless and you get out here and rescue my ass,” the man said, the video was glitching in and out. </b>
</p><p>“Ohhh no, I remember this one,” Martin said, there was horror on his face as he recalled the memories. Well, they flooded his mind, not that he wanted them to. The others looked at them as Nate and Mick laughed. The rest of the Legends, as well as the people that worked in the Time Bureau, looked confused. </p><p>“Oh, you’ll see why the professor is all afraid,” Mick said, still laughing. The others nodded, albeit, hesitantly. </p><p>
  <b>“A bit vulgar for a Time Master,” Martin said, rolling his eyes slightly. Sara stepped forwards, looking thoughtful as she answered, “Time Pirate, we’re thinking,” she said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“He activated a time beacon. We have to go after him,” Ray said from where he was sitting. “He’s a Time Pirate. Why would we rescue him?” Jax asked, confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Because if he ends somewhere he shouldn’t…” Sara said, “And does something he shouldn’t…”Ray continued after her, “It’s Aberration-palooza,” Sara said, making jazz hands, not sounding very happy. </b>
</p><p><b>“So where do we think he’s going to end up?” Martin asked, the scene ending there. </b>“This isn’t going to be good,” Zari said, rolling her eyes at the screen. </p><p>“It really didn’t,” Nate said to her, a disgusted look coming to his face and shivering as he remembered... </p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show everyone gathered in the Bridge. “Looks like Mississippi, 1863,” Sara said, sighing. “Height of the American Civil War,” Nate informed them. “It’s also the bloodiest year in American history. We gotta watch each other’s backs out there,” Ray added to what Nate said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara didn’t look up from where she was clicking some buttons on the screen as she said, “Yes, which is why you will be watching ours from right here,” there was finality in her voice. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Huh?” Ray asked her, looking at her and so did everyone else. Sara looked up, “If you don’t mind, someone has to stay behind as backup,” she said, kinda sarcastically. </b>
</p><p>“Haircut got benched because of the explosion of his suit,” Mick said to the confused looks of the others. “Your suit exploded?” Felicity asked him. He nodded, “But it’s okay, I made another one, exactly like it,” Ray said, cheerfully. </p><p>Mick rolled his eyes at Ray’s chipperness. <b>The scene changed to show the Waverider landing in a field in Mississippi. There was country music playing. </b></p><p>
  <b>Then the scene changed to show Sara putting a knife in her boots, she was wearing a blue dress. “Along with comms devices, I also packed sacked lunches. I figured the food in 1863 is pretty lousy,” Ray said as he helped Nate pack the stuff. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“All right, the operation is simple. We isolate the target, we eliminate the timeship, and we get out of there,” Sara said, waving around one of her knives for emphasis. “And all while, wearing this dress,” Amaya said, gesturing to her dress. </b>
</p><p>“When have things ever gone to plan for you all?” Diggle asked them. The Legends opened and closed their mouths a few times. “Never really,” Jax said, laughing. </p><p>
  <b>“Come back safe,” Ray said as he watched them leave the Waverider. </b>
</p><p>“You’re like their mother,” Nora snorted at her husband. “No, I’m not. I’m the annoying babysitter, Sara’s the mom,” Ray protested. </p><p>Nora looked thoughtful for a second, “Yeah, she really is,” she agreed.</p><p>
  <b>Then the scene changed to show them walking through the field. “It’s Mississippi, 1863. The weather is a temperate 58 degrees. Ooh, a little trivia: you guys are in Hinds County, which was named after General Thomas--'' Ray was cut off from his question when Sara turned off his comm. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Did you just--” Nate was cut off from asking his question by Sara, “Shut off his comms? Yep,” Sara said, looking at him. </b>
</p><p>The crowd of people were laughing at Ray’s offended face. He finally learned who did that, though, he can’t say he’s surprised. </p><p>
  <b>Then the others had found the ship. Sara listened to them talk. “No sign of anyone,” Sara noted. “Well, the power core looks exposed,” Jax said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“That mean what I think it means?” Sara asked him. “Only one way to find out,” Jax said, answering her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He gestured towards Mick, “Ah, thought you’d never ask,” Mick said, walking a bit closer to the timeship.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Back up, everyone,” Martin told them. They all took a few steps back. Big steps. Mick activated his gun, shooting the ship/escape pod. It caught on fire, “Ah, what’s next?” Mick asked, gleefully. </b>
</p><p>Back with them, Mick laughed. Everyone else rolled their eyes, fondly. By everyone, I mean the Legends. </p><p>
  <b>“Don’t you think that’s enough incineration for one day, Mr. Rory?” Martin asked him. “No, I do not, Professor,” Mick answered him. JAx laughed, “This is turning out to be one of our easiest missions yet,” he said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Help me! Somebody, please!” a man from a distance yelled. Martin looked at Jax, “You had to say that, didn’t you?” he asked him. </b>
</p><p>“They got jinxed so damn quickly,” Thea laughed. Jax rolled his eyes. </p><p>
  <b>Amaya pointed in the direction of the scream, “It’s over there,” she said, walking in that direction. Sara, with her Totem, sensed death, a lot of it. She frowned at the feeling, it felt weird. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then heard Jax try to stop her. Sara looked exasperated when Amaya ignored him. “Women,” Mick grunted out. “Just end it, fast,” Sara said to Martin and Jax. </b>
</p><p>Ava rolled her eyes, she understood why they said that it wasn’t going to be good. </p><p>
  <b>Then they watched as the two merged. They caught up with Firestorm and watched as Mate came up with a not so believable lie to the man. Then the man asked the questions. Sara answered him, “Look, we’re just passing through,” she said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Okay, guys, let’s just get the hell out of here,” Jax said to them. “We can’t just leave him here,” Amaya said to Jax, gesturing to the man as she did so. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nate was studying the man, “You’re dispatch, aren’t you?” he asked. Then Nate explained to Amaya what a dispatch is. “My name is Henry Scott. I’m a free man from Trenton, New Jersey,” Henry told them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, you’re a long way from home,” Mick snarked. Sara ignored him, “And we need to be getting out of here,” Sara said to them. Then there was movement from where the men that were killed by Firestorm. </b>
</p><p>“This isn’t good, is it?” Nyssa asked, watching as the ‘dead’ men rose and charged at the Legends. No one said anything, but the Legends that were a part of that, nodded. </p><p><b>“Uh, guys?” Nate said. The zombies were growling as they ran at them. Sara whipped out a knife, </b> <b> <em>“They’re the undead, how the hell do I fight them,” </em> </b> <b>Sara thought. </b></p><p>
  <b>Oh my God,” Martin said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Those confederate’s look a lot like--” Jax was cut off by Martin. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t-- Don’t-- Don’t say it!” he said to him. Then the fight began. </b>
</p><p><b>A voice rang out to Sara, “</b><em><b>Trust in it</b> </em> <b>” it said. So Sara did. </b></p><p>
  <b>Mick charged at them and Sara tried a trick she had been mastering. She summoned a ghost. </b>
</p><p>Martin looked away, and covered his ears. A pair of glasses and headphones appeared in front of him and he put them on. He quietly thanked Gideon, who said “you’re welcome” from the headphones. </p><p>Clarissa and Lily laughed, and the Legends looked amused by what Martin was now wearing, but he didn’t hear nor see them. </p><p>
  <b>Sara physically fought one while the ghost she had summoned fought another. Taking the head off of the zombie's body would kill it, Sara only asked for help with two. After the ghost had killed them, it disappeared with a nod of its head at her. </b>
</p><p><b>Sara nodded back and fought the one she was. The others were busy with their own fight, Mick being the most brutal. </b>“That day was fun,” Mick said, still laughing, even though he got turned into a zombie, it was fun. </p><p>Heads collectively turned towards Mick, looking at him as if he grew a second head. He stared at them back and they went back to minding their own business. </p><p>
  <b>And the fight continues. When the final zombie gets its head smashed in by Mick, Sara asks them, “Is everybody okay?” </b>
</p><p><b>“What the hell was that?” Nate asked, after the professor appeared from where he was hiding. </b>Martin had finally taken off his ‘gear’ and had a scared expression on his face, again. </p><p>
  <b>“You ask me, they look a lot like zo--” Mick was cut off by Martin. “No! Please don’t say it. I know they’re essentially a myth, but I have this irrational fear of--” Martin began to explain, but Mick cut in, “Zombies,” he said. “Please, don’t say it,” Martin said to him. </b>
</p><p>It seemed that Mick likes to get on everyone's nerves, no matter who they are, or how nicely they ask him to stop. That thought made Barry laugh, and a few others as well - the ones who had similar thoughts. </p><p>
  <b>They heard groaning from Henry, who had apparently been stabbed by a bayonet. Jax tried to save him, but he died, telling Jax what he was to do and giving him a paper before he did. </b>
</p><p><b>And the man took his final breath. There was a solemn expression on all of their faces as he did. </b> <b> <em>“Innocent death,”</em> </b> <b> Sara thought as she stared at the man, the man whose soul that she saw as it left his body. </b></p><p><b>Everyone else did as well, but he couldn’t talk, he smiled and his soul faded out. </b>“That’s creepy,” Lena said, shuddering. </p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show them on the Waverider again. “Nice job blowing up the Time Pirate’s escape pod. Put another win in the mission column,” Ray said cheerfully. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Did you not see what happened next?” Jax asked him. He was now wearing Henry’s satchel. Sara went and stood in front of a screen next to Martin as she listened to the others. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then she listened to Martin explain what it was that the distress call had said. With Martin not being able to say “zombie” in the explanation.</b>
</p><p>“I eventually overcame that fear, even slightly, with the help of Dr. Palmer,” Martin said, sending Ray a thankful smile and got a huge grin from Ray. </p><p>
  <b>Sara continued for him, “And if that infected Time Pirate is out there spreading this virus, then our work here isn’t done,” she said. Nate spoke up, “No kidding, having zombies, or whatever they are, running around the Civil War is not a good thing,” he said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mick fainted and fell forward as he did. It shocked the others. “Speaking of not good,” Ray said. “Get him to the MedBay,” Sara ordered. </b>
</p><p><b>Jax, Amaya, Ray, and Nate went to pick him up and get him there. </b>“Were you turned into a zombie??” Lisa asked him, a worried look in her eyes as she did. Her voice was shaky. Mick nodded, “I did, but Haircut fixed me,” Mick said. Tipping his beer in Ray's direction.</p><p>Lisa sighed in relief. </p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show Sara in the library with Nate. Then some articles were brought up, they said “Union Surrenders” and “United States now two countries” as the heading &amp; subheading of one and another with the map of the USA split into two. </b>
</p><p>“I am so glad that there are people like the Legends and the Time bureau out there to fix time. So that crap like this doesn’t happen,” Joe muttered to his daughter who nodded, wide-eyed at the screen and what it showed. </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, my god,” Sara said. Nate agreed, “Yeah, it’s pretty disastrous. I’m guessing, thanks to the zombies, the Confederacy won its independence from the Union,” he continued. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Jax walked in. Apparently, the man, Henry Scott, had his orders from General Ulysses S. Grant. And without them, the Union surrenders. Henry Scotts stealing of those plans helped win the Battle of Champion Hill; he also had a school named after him. </b>
</p><p><b>“How do we fix it?” Nate asked, leaning against the shelf that the TV was on. “</b> <b> <em>We</em> </b> <b> don’t. I do,” Jax said. </b></p><p>
  <b>“Jax,” Sara warned. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“There’s a reason why black people were used as spies. Because we were invisible. That’s why I’m going in there. Don’t worry, if anything happens, it’s on me,” Jax said, walking backwards out of the room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No, Jax, it’s on me. Look, Mick is already hurt, and I don’t like the idea of putting anyone else in harm's way,” Sara said, stopping him from leaving and walking closer to him as she did.</b>
</p><p>“You were being self sacrificing,” Martin said to him with a roll of his eyes at the young man. Jax shrugged at him. </p><p>
  <b>“And I don’t like the idea of having a flag that has twenty stars on it,” Jan countered. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara sighed, “I’m definitely not letting you go in there alone,” Sara said back to him, after a moment of silence. “Fine, I’ll take Amaya,” Jax compromised. </b>
</p><p><b>Nate was standing there silently, watching them go back and forth. “All right, Nate and I will go warn the Union Army about the infected soldiers,” Sara said to him. “Okay,” Jax said, walking out. </b> <b></b></p><p>“Definitely self sacrificing,” Caitlin said, agreeing with Professor Stein’s previous statement. </p><p>
  <b>Nate and Sara were next seen walking in the forest. “When we get to wherever we’re going, maybe I should be the one that breaks the zombie news to General Grant,” Sara looked at him, he continued, “I’m someone he’ll listen to.” he said as a way of explanation.</b>
</p><p>Zari smacked his arm hard and Amaya did the same to his back. Ava smacked his other arm, also very hard. “Ow,” he complained. But was ignored by them. </p><p>
  <b>“Because you’re a man?” Sara asked him. “We’re a couple hundred years away from gender equality,” Nate tried to explain. </b>
</p><p><b>“Only a couple hundred?” she asked back, it was a rhetorical question. </b> <b> <em>“People are here,” </em> </b> <b>Sara thought to herself, as she felt eyes on herself. </b></p><p>
  <b>“Look, all I’m saying is, maybe-- just maybe-- when we get to the Union Army, you let me do the talking,” Nate said, trying to get her to listen and understand his reasoning. </b>
</p><p>“She knew the entire time??” Nate asked, he was shocked. But then again, Sara <em> was </em>a highly trained assassin, he doesn’t know what he was expecting. The others looked at him with a ‘are you serious?’ look that made him shrug. </p><p>
  <b>“Wait where you are,” a soldier said, others coming out and also pointing their guns at them, cocking them as well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Right there,” another said. They stopped and held their hands up. “Okay, you do the talking,” Sara said to Nate. The scene ended there and another one started up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This time, it showed one of the camps of the Union Army. The one that General Grant was at. There were several men there. Weapons and other shit as well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara and Nate were being led into the camp by a group of men. “This is incredible, I did my sophomore thesis on the Civil War” Nate said, looking at the men around him. </b>
</p><p><b>“I smell a history lesson coming,” Sara said to him, and right after, he stated a fun fact. </b>“I can imagine her facepalming herself mentally, very hard,” Constantine told them, making them laugh. </p><p>
  <b>Sara frowned at him. Then ignored his reply when she didn’t reply. “General, we caught these two outside the northeast perimeter,” a man that was leading the two of them said to Grant.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>General Grant didn’t look up at first, “This here is a warzone, so either you two are Confederate spies, or you…” he cut himself off when he looked up and laid his eyes on Sara. </b>
</p><p><b>“Are very lost,” he continued after a moment. </b>“You all saw that didn’t you?!” Charlie asked them. The Legends and a few other people nodded. </p><p>“OY! Lances, how do you feel now that you know that a man that has been dead for over a century had the hots for your sister/daughter?” Charlie asked laughing, then high-fiving the laughing Legends. </p><p>The Lances got a wide-eyed look and ignored them, shaking their heads. <b>Sara was about to say something when Nate began fangirling. Sara elbowed him before he could get too carried away. </b></p><p>There was laughter at Nate’s expense, Nate - who groaned and hid his face in his hands, trying to ignore them. <b>“I’m a Colonel in the Union Army. Colonel Sanders,” Nate said, trying to get him to buy the lie. Sara looked at him, amusement in her eyes. </b></p><p>A bigger round of laughter came around. Constantine patted a brightly blushing Nate on the back, also laughing with the crowd. </p><p>
  <b>Nate tried to go with the lie, but Grant drew his gun. “Or you are a Confederate spy,” he said to him. “Look we’re not Confederates. And truth be told, we’re not a part of the Union either. But we are here to tell you that your company is in danger,” Sara intervened. She tried to stop Nate from getting shot. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“In danger? Of what?” he asked her, not lowering his gun. “Well, believe it or not, a horde of zombies is headed your way,” Sara said to him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What is a zombie?” he asked her. </b>
</p><p><b>“They’re not familiar with that word for another 70 years,” Nate whispers in Sara’s ear. </b>“Nothing ever seems to go their way, does it?” James asked, speaking up for the first time in forever. He didn’t get a verbal response, just a shaking of heads and laughs. </p><p>
  <b>“I’ve had enough of this nonsense,” Grant said, tightening his hand on his gun. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Look it’s not nonsense, it’s just really hard to explain,” Sara said to him. Then she paused, an idea coming to her, “And it would be a lot easier if I just showed you,” Sara said to him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She turned to leave. “And if I’m not back for any reason, feel free to shoot him,” Sara said to Grant, pointing at Nate, who just looked at her. </b>
</p><p>More laughter came as they saw Nate hold his hands up, trying to get Grant to not shoot him. </p><p>
  <b>Then the scene fades out. </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts on this one?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Abominations - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one is shorter then usual. <br/>Enjoy the continuation :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>And another one began. This time it showed General Grant signing some papers and a frustrated looking Nate trying to explain things to the general. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“These zombies, they’re-- they're going to kill all of you,” Nate said, trying to get him to understand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And I keep asking, what in perdition’s flame is a zombie?” General Grant asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara walked in with something in her hand. “This,” she said, basically throwing it on the table. The zombie opened his eyes, and he started growling and snarling, squirming around. There was its blood splattered across the papers and tables of the zombies. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I found him and 50 others just like him less than a mile outside of our camp. And, yeah, I said less than a mile. Which means we don’t have a lot of time,” Sara said to the horrified face of General Grant. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin grimaced in disgust at the sight of the very much alive head of the zombie, but without its body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene ended there. Then it faded into another. It showed the Union soldiers shooting the zombies that were charging at them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This isn’t working, we need more sharpshooters,” Sara said to the General. “I can’t spare the men,” the General answered her. It was really dark out now. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You see what's out there,” Sara said to him, trying to get him to see reason. “We have to think about the battle that lies ahead. If we don’t take Vicksburg, we won’t control the Mississippi, and we need command of the river to win the war,” he answered, trying to get </b>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <b> to see reason. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s scary because of the fact that Nate and Sara were the only two there, at least, at the moment,” Roy commented, feeling bad for his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“At this rate, I’m afraid we will be out of ammunition before dawn,” General Grant said to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We need some backup,” Sara said walking off. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>SKIPPEROOOOOOOOOOOOO</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Apparently, they lost contact with Jax and Amaya, and Mick was turned into a Zombie because the serum that Ray made didn’t work. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show Grant and Nate standing around the table, discussing stuff. Sara was standing further behind them.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We’ve only seen these things downwind from here. We can pick them off in this valley,” Nate and Grant were discussing. Sara was slowly thinking and throwing knives at a wooden pillar. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The knives hit its intended target of the pillar. </b>
  <span>Fear struck a few people, the deathly accuracy that she threw that knife was scary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They continued to talk and discuss as Sara looked to be in deep thought. She was completely silent. She threw another knife. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And another right after, that last one got the attention of the two men, who looked back at her. She sighed, feeling eyes on her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She looked back at them, “What? Helps me think,” Sara said, looking weirdly at them. </b>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> helps her think??” Lena asked out loud, her eyes were wide. Right now, she was so glad that the League of Assassins didn’t exist on their Earth, at least they aren’t assassins for hire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the Legends nodded, them being Zari and the ‘original’ Legends. Also those that Sara sparred with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara walked to get her knives from where they were lodged in the pillar. As she did, she noticed something. It was a crate. A crate of explosives. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked at it thoughtfully. Gideon didn’t display Sara’s thoughts, this time. There was rousing music playing as she walked up to Nate. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so this is how Sara came up with her crazy idea,” Nate said, ignoring the curious looks he got from the others in the room/theatre thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara had one knife in her hand, it was pointed up, “Can I talk to you for a minute?” she asked him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nate looked at her curiously. “Yeah,” he said to her. She led him out of the room and left Grant there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene changed, not giving them any information on what she was thinking. Nate smirked, “You’ll see. You will all see, in due time,” he said, like some sort of villain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time it showed them back at the camp where the others were fighting off the zombies. “We are down to our last rounds with no hope of saving those abominations. Whatever you have up your sleeve, I suggest you play that card now, Miss Lance,” General Grant said to her, then turned to walk away. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked back at him, “We are working on it,” Sara said to him. Then she turned to Nate, “You good?” she asked him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Am I good? Well, considering that my survival hinges on me accessing a superpower I’m not similar with, I’m a little uhh,” Nate said to her, answering sarcastically. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That line from Nate caused a round of laughter from quite a few people. The Legends were amusing, very, very amusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara ignored the sarcastic remark, understanding that he was under stress at the moment. Sara handed him something. “Run fast, run hard, don’t die,” Sara told him, as if it was an order. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nate took it and started jumping in place, “Okay,” he said while doing so. He stopped and exhaled, “I can promise you two of those things,” he said, not stopping for an answer before starting his run. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara just looked at him and that's where the scene ended. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what’s the plan?” Zari asked, looking at Nate. He just smiled at her, “You shall see,” he said ominously. She rolled her eyes at his antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene began by showing the soldiers shooting the zombies. “Those things are right outside the perimeter,” General Grant said to Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked at the soldiers, “Kill the lights and hold your fire,” she ordered loudly. The soldiers followed and did as she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The zombies ran forward and the soldiers tried their best to fight them off. Then Nate’s voice rang out, “Hey, over here! Come and get it, you ugly freaks!” he yelled. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was waving around the flare, getting the attention of the zombies. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe that was real brave of you,” Zari cooed, in a very un-Zari-like way. That made the others look at her weirdly. She cleared her throat and went back to looking at the screen with a very apparent blush on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Follow me, you big dummies!” he yelled again. Then the zombies ran after him. “Come on! Follow the light!” he yelled again, running to where the box of explosives were set up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene ended there. Soon, another one began. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That gentlemen is either the bravest man I ever had in my ranks,</b>
  <span> *Nate smiled* </span>
  <b>or the dumbest,” he said, lowering the binoculars that he was looking through. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nate’s smile fell and that made the Legends who saw it, laugh loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara didn’t say anything. The scene shifted to show Nate, who was now laying on the box of explosives. The zombies piled on top of him. He steeled up. And then he jabbed the flare into the box, making it blow up. The scene ended there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my Rao, what happened next??” Kara asked, totally invested in what was happening. “You shall see,” he replied, in the same voice that he did when he was asked the other two times. Kara huffed in faux annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene started back up and this time it showed burned up remains of the zombies. Sara walked up to the scene, there were two armed men behind her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You see your man anywhere?” General Grant asked her. Sara looked around. There was movement in the middle of where the remains are. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What the?” someone called out, their guns were pointed and cocked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Wait, hold your fire,” Sara said to the men behind her. It was Nate, who was crawling out from under the dead zombies. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was dramatic music playing as he did so. Nate groaned, getting up slowly. He looked disoriented. “Nate?” Sara sked, looking disbelievingly at him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were cheers and Nate just laughed along with the ones that had gone on that mission. </span>
  <b>Sara walked towards him. “I am covered in zombie guts,” he said, there was disgust in his voice. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara smiled, “But you’re alive,” she said happily. She put her hands on his shoulders, then her smile dropped for a second, feeling the zombie guts on Nate - she quickly removed her hands from him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Nate said, gagging. The scene ended there. </b>
  <span>“I did, in fact, puke after that,” Nate said. Then he shivered in disgust, remembering the feeling of zombie guts on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time, it began with showing Sara and General Grant standing outside of his war meeting tent. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We’ve spread the vaccine our friends worked up. The only Confederates you’ll have to worry about now are the living ones,” Sara said to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He looked thankful, “I’m obliged,” he said. He had his hat off and he looked less serious. There was a grin on his face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ah, your man Colonel Sanders, he, uh... tells me you’re his captain. In any case, he mentioned something about you having regrets putting men in harm's way,” he said, getting more serious all of a sudden. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I don’t think that’s something I can ever get used to,” Sara said to him thoughtfully. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know, by the time I had taken over this division, there had already been three other generals in place before me. They’d all stepped down and given up. But I believe in my men and I believe in the good that we’re doing. Do you? Do you believe in your mission, Captain Lance?” he said and then asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I do,” she said, nodding her head slightly. “Well, then, don’t regret making those tough decisions. Ma’am,” he said, tilting his head in goodbye. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked thoughtful for a moment before there was a smirk that overcame her face, </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I just got advice from General Ulysses S. Grant. Laurel isn’t going to believe it,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn't have if I hadn't seen it,” Laurel mused out loud, getting laughs from the other members of teams and all. Quentin shook his head fondly, he was glad his girls hadn’t changed much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops, I forgot to update yesterday. But thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. INVASION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That was wow,” Alex said, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an interesting few episodes. There were others who couldn’t help but agree with her statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s continue, this is a long one,” Gideon informed them. That peaked the interest of a lot of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show Barry and Cisco appearing in Diana, Cat, Lena, and Kara’s penthouse. It was a modern looking one that also had homey décor and stuff in it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Almost immediately, they had weapons at their throats and they stared wide-eyed at them. Diana noticed who it was and called out for Kara, “Kara, it’s your fast friend from another universe,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This ought to be interesting, we get to see what you did there,” Cat said to Kara, who half shrugged at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kara, decked out in a maroon colored Armani suit, came into the room, from up the stairs. “Barry? Cisco? What are you doing here?” she asked, pulling them into a hug once she reached them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m sorry, it took a couple of tries to get here,” Barry explained to her, watching in amusement as Cisco looked around the house in wonder. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like a kid in a candy store,” Caitlin snorted, laughing when he blushed and tried to protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I have to say it, this is a nice universe you got here,” he said, walking around. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Thank you, and watch out for the cats. The last time they thought someone was intruding, they scratched their eyeballs out,” Kara warned him. He froze and didn’t answer. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, you’re exaggerating,” Lena complained to her laughing wife. “Am I though?” she asked, laughing harder when Cat agreed with her. Lena pouted but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The three were the only ones left, as the others left the floor, going to the third, even if they could hear them. “Do you remember last year, when we helped you out and you promised to do the same for me?” Barry asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kara looked interested, “What are we up against?” she asked him. The scene ended there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time it showed Barry and Thea walking out of a building. They were talking. “All right, so let me get this right. Our time-traveling buddies in a flying timeship are supposed to just pop up right here, right?” Diggle asked them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, this is the time and place I gave them, so if they got my message, they should be here--” Felicity was cut off by the jumpship appearing in the sky. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Right now,” Felicity said, pointing at it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know why I’ve never done drugs? It’s ‘cause I was always afraid I’d see weird stuff,” Dig muttered. </b>
  <span>There was a ripple of laughter when Dig said, “It’s true,” with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Everyone was staring at it. “Okay, take everyone inside, all right? Tell Oliver I’ll be right back,” he asked and then told them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He explained where he was going. Then the scene changed, again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time, it showed Felicity walking between two groups of people. “Team Arrow is here, Team Legends is here. Is that everyone?” Felicity asked after seeing them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I think so?” Harry said back, as a question himself. “Nate and Amaya are back watching the Waverider. The newbies,” Sara called out to explain. Then a portal opened. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Out came Barry, Cisco, and Kara, who was still wearing her suit and a pair of black sunglasses. </b>
  <span>“Awe, don’t you look dashing,” Lena teased Kara, who blushed, again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Guys, thanks for coming,” Barry said to them, walking to stand in front of them. “Barry, I thought you were bringing an alien,” Oliver said to him, his arms crossed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And, yeah, we did,” he said, gesturing to Kara. Sara gasped and rushed forward to give her a hug, which Kara returned. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Keep it a secret,” Kara whispered in Sara’s ear. Sara discreetly nodded. “It’s good to see you, Kara,” Sara said to her, then let her go. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity slapped Oliver’s arm when she heard the really offensive words come out of his mouth. He winced, but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Everybody, this is my friend, Kara Danvers, or, as she’s known as on her Earth, Supergirl,” Barry introduced after Sara went back to standing where she was. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What makes her so super?” Jax asked her. “Well?” Barry motioned towards her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kara removed her glasses, discreetly pushing a button on them, releasing the nanotech that was her suit. It released her suit that slowly covered her body. Then she floated off of the ground and made the symbol of the House of El with her heat vision on the ground. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Everyone was staring at her, wide-eyed, “I’m convinced,” Dig muttered, his hands clasped in front of himself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you shoot lasers out of your eyes??” Ava asked her, her eyes were wide as she stared at Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so can Cat, Lena, Diana, and Carter because of Diana’s goddess “germs” mixing with my Kryptonian “germs” and spreading over to Lena, Cat, and Carter. So, we’re all demigoddesses,” Kara explained to the curious looks of her friends and people she doesn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any weaknesses?” Oliver asked her. Diana shook her head, “My skin used to be able to be penetrated if I wasn’t paying attention and Kara had the weakness of the rad sun and kryptonite, but the mixing cancelled out each of those. It also turned the humans into demigoddesses, like Kara said,” she explained when Kara looked at them for help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question askers and the other people nodded thoughtfully, digesting the information they just got told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver looked uneasy while the others looked at her in awe. The camera panned on the others. “Best. Team-up. Ever,” Felicity said, the excitement in her voice was very clearly heard. Harry had a wide-eyed look, with his mouth wide opened as he looked at the floating figure. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was laughter from the people, Felicity blushed along with Harry, and that made their laughter go to the point of it being almost hysterical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They calmed down and told Gideon to continue, which she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show that it’s now the next day. “Okay, I think I have this,” Kara said, walking closer to the group of people. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oliver.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Green Arrow.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Dig.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Spartan.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Thea.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Speedy.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay,” Kara said, then walked over to Team Legends. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And Sara,” she said, even though she knows who she is. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Canary,” Sara said, there was a smirk on her face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Jax and Professor Stein.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Firestorm,” they both said at once. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ray.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Palmer. The ATOM,” Ray said, snapping his attention to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And Mick,” she finished. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hmm?” he asked from where he was munching on his sandwich. He got looks from his teammates. “Oh. Heat Wave,” he said with a mouth full of food.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kara turned around to face the others, “And Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity,” she said, pointing at them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Whoo!” Felicity cheered.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes!” Kara celebrated. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dumbed yourself down, didn’t you??” Cat asked her with a knowing smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara half shrugged, “Kinda, but not by much. Had to show ‘em that I was more than just a pretty face,” she said with a smirk towards Oliver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat nodded, that sounded like Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And you have cold powers, but you can’t use them?” Kara asked Caitlin, Caitlin shook her head. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You have powers?” Felicity asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s a long story,” she said to her friend, who looked interested. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay, Cisco we should probably get started,” Oliver called out to him. Then a picture of a Dominator showed up on the several screens that were bunched together. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay. These are the Dominators, we don’t know much about them,” Barry said once the picture came on the screen. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Except that they’re really strong, smart and can control you using technology that they made,” Kara pointed out to them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are these the ones..?” Alex’s voice trailed off in question. Kara just nodded sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“There were a lot of stories about them when I was a kid. They came to my planet before I was born. They experimented on a lot of people and killed a lot more. My brother being one of them,” Kara said, her voice turning sad at the last statement. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was shock on the faces of Team Super. Kara’s wives looked at her questioningly. “If he hadn’t been killed I wouldn’t be here. Because of the fact that the Heir to the House of El was killed, I was born to make sure that the El legacy survived,” Kara quickly explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got looks of sympathy and shit but she didn’t care, she just looked away and continued watching the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There were also looks of sympathy from others, even from Oliver who had a judgy look on his face all along. Thea changed the topic. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, they’re not the only ones with superhuman strength, I hear. Barry says that you’re more powerful than a locomotive,” she says to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kara looked at Barry, who just shrugged at her. “We should use Kara as a stand-in for training,” Oliver said to the group. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No,” Kara said, her voice sounded resolute, like she wouldn’t budge on that. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Excuse me?” he asked her, looking like he wasn’t used to having anyone say no to him. “You heard me,” she said to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was great, I had never seen Ollie be speechless before,” Thea laughed out loud, much to Oliver’s annoyance. Felicity couldn’t hold in her snickers and neither could a few others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver’s annoyance didn’t cease, it only grew. He rolled his eyes when he saw the clear amusement on Nyssa and Talia’s faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am not your training puppet and you are not supposed to be the one that calls the shots. I am here because Barry wants my help,” she said to him, not bothering to look in his direction. He scoffed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Right, you don’t believe me. Come on, boy, let’s fight,” Kara said to him, raising a challenging brow at him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His brow furrowed and he accepted the challenge. “This will be the first part of our so-called training,” Kara said, and he nodded, agreeing with her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And it began. </b>
  <span>“Kara has been training with the Amazons in Themyscira for years, she’s a well-trained warrior. Even without powers, she can defeat you with ease,” Diana pointed out, Alex nodded in agreement with her sister-in-law. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They were both in their outfits now. Oliver began it by circling his opponent. Kara stayed still, even when the arrow fired and it hit her chest, the arrow bending and then bouncing off of her body. Another one was fired at her head and it did the same. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It made Kara smirk. “My skin is impenetrable, Mr. Queen, nothing can pierce it,” she said to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That made his frustrations grow. “I don’t want to hurt you all, so all of you try,” Kara said to them. They had yet to suit up, waiting for them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was much shock to people there and Alex almost got out her gun for Oliver shooting her sister in the head with an arrow, but J’onn stopped her before she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she did have a mean glare on her face towards him, making him nervous to look at her, after he did the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was something serious going on, but the scene changed there. It started up with Ray shooting his blasters at Kara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then he shrunk and changed back, but she quickly caught him and threw him to the ground. Then it panned to where Thea, Dig, Sara, and Mick were already laying there, groaning. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“She really is a badass,” Thea said, groaning while trying to get up. Sara agreed with her, “Yeah, it’s kind of  hot,” she said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Let’s go again,” Oliver said. Ray shot his blasts while Dig shot at her, but all Kara had was a wide grin on her face at their attempts. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were having fun there, weren’t you?” Caitlin asked Kara, who now had an innocent look on her face, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mick fired his flames at her, but they didn’t do anything to her. Just like they didn’t before. Then the others charged at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And all of them charged at her, that’s where the scene ended. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And another soon began. “You know what this is?” Cisco asked Barry. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This is really you. Like, future you. You told ‘em, right?” Cisco asked him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m gonna tell them, yeah, when this is finished,” Barry told him, crossing his arms over his chest.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“When this is finished?” Cisco asked. It continued, their talking. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t good, is it?” Ivy asked. The heroes that were present shook their heads at her question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Tell us what?” Sara asked, after Cisco’s yelling got her attention.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that, right now, I can’t be trusted,” Barry started. Sara’s impatience got the best of her, “And why would future you say that?” Sara asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I think because I went back in time and changed the timeline and now things here are different than before I left, including some of your lives,” he continued, afraid of the expression on Sara’s face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Some of our lives? Like who?” Kara asked, stepping up. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“This is why Kryptonians didn’t mess with time travel, even if we could have,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Kara thought to herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, time travel was a thing on Krypton?” Felicity asked with wonder in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded, “Kryptonians were able to make pods that can transport people to a different galaxy that is thousands of light years away within hours, of course time travel and inter-dimensional travel was a thing,” she said, kind of offended, but she understood where the curiosity came from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That only made the curiosity that they had grow, but they would have time to ask later, for now, the ones who weren’t there - were curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Cisco. Caitlin. Wally. Dig,” Barry said, naming them and motioning to them. Dig looked at him, “Me? Why? What happened?” he asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver was the one that spoke, walking closer to Dig, “Hey. Apparently, you had a daughter,” he said to him, whispering it in his ear. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I had a daughter, Barry?” Dig asked him. Barry nodded, feeling guilty. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Baby John was Baby Sara,” he said to him. </b>
  <span>“Wait, you named the baby after my sister?” Laurel asked him. Dig shrugged, “I wouldn’t know. I don’t have a daughter,” he still felt bitter about the incident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry looked guilty, still. Even though he had been relatively forgiven, he still felt the guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“So, wait, you-- let me get this straight. You just, uh-- you just erased a daughter from my life?” Dig asked him, his voice was one of... a feeling that I cannot describe. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah,” Barry said sadly. Sara looked angry, “You can’t go back and just change things like that, Barry,” she said, the anger was clear in her voice. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I know,” Barry said, trying to not let his voice tremble, she has magic now and she is angry with him. Not a good combo. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know how hard it is for me to not alter events? To bring my daughter back? But I don’t, because I know the implications,” Sara said to him, her voice rising, but there was sadness in it as well.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had a daughter??” Dinah asked, the disbelief was heard clearly in her tone. Then a message appeared on the screen. </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>“The whole daughter thing will be explained later on, so please just keep watching,”</span>
  </span>
  <span> it had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah took a few deep breaths and nodded. No one had seen the look of sadness that had overtaken Nyssa’s face. No one but Lexa. &lt;- who gave her mother a side hug, being subtle about it, once the scene on the screen continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And all those aberrations we spent the last eight months, temporal standard time, traveling through times trying to correct-- you just decided it was okay for you to create your own?” Ray asked a now speechless Barry. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We should’ve told ‘em before,” Jax said to them. “Yeah, you should have and we will have a talk about keeping things from me, later,” Sara said to a now nervous Jax. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The talk was a sparring lesson that I was forced to do,” Jax spoke from where he was, his explanation just got laughs from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then an incoming call interrupted them. It was from Sara. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? <br/>Also, I think I said this before, but updates are going to come slower now because I have to slowly write out the next moves while dealing with big school tests and life getting in the way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Call and Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically what the title says and sorry for how short this is...<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>*Then an incoming call interrupted them. It was from Sara.*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call was picked up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It showed Sara, sitting on a chair, in casual clothes. She waved, “Gideon told me that you all had gotten to the part with the message about my dead daughter. So let me explain,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said after they had waved back to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were nods from almost everyone in the room, Nyssa, Lexa, Zari, and Amaya already knew of what happened to Sara’s daughter. Nyssa because they were both the mothers of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa because... of reasons that will be revealed in a few chapters. Same with Amaya and Zari. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There was this earthquake. It was two years into mine and Nyssa’s relationship. We got down to the village, the one that is closest to the League. And the village and the League had a good relationship. We got people from the village that work in the League, but enough about that. --</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That earthquake, it killed about 30-40 people and left several kids orphaned. I heard a cry, from under some remains of a house. It sounded pained so I, very stupidly, ran towards it. Nyssa was in the healers tent. --</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um, the ground was unstable and it basically fell apart when I got to it. When I found her and she was huddled around a body. It was of her mothers, who had her torso separated from the bottom part of her body,” Sara took a trembling breath in and continued. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There was a new recruit that followed me, but I told him to stay back. He did, and I told him to get Nyssa and tell her that there was a survivor, a child - also that the ground was unstable. He ran and got her. --</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was hard because she was crying over her dead mothers body... and she spoke Hindi, a language that I needed to brush up on. I still got a few sentences in, got her to get away from the bookshelf that had protected her from getting hit, but looked like it was about to topple over. -- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I pulled her out fully before it could crush her and eventually we pulled her out, with the help of Nyssa, of course. Eventually, a few days later, Ra’s gave us his permission to be her mother. Her name was Anya. Anya Woods.  This was after Nyssa and I talked it through to make sure it's something we both wanted. --</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But, we had her for about two years, she was six years old when it happened. The man was someone that was really against Ra’s and would have done anything to hurt him. Unfortunately, he got the news of Anya joining the family. Anya al Ghul was her name. --</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He kidnapped her when Nyssa and I were away on a mission. He killed her nanny and bodyguards. Once we got the news, we came back from... France, it was France. We searched for her, everywhere. --</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We found her, a week later. But... we were a few hours too late. He killed her and escaped. We hunted him down and he is still suffering in the dungeons of the League,” Sara finished off, there were tears trailing down her face at the memory. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were also tears in the eyes of the people that were there, they hadn’t expected something like this. Who hurts a child? A six year old? Just to hurt someone that doesn’t even know you exist?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Legends that didn’t know didn’t expect that Sara had to go through something like that. Nyssa had also teared up during the... less gruesome explanation. Some of the tears had fallen, but that was the only indication that she was affected by the memories. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>“Captain Lance, there’s two trolls in the Grand Canyon in 1976. The Bureau can’t take care of it, they need the Legends,”</span></em> <em><span>a Gideon that was on the Waverider said. </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait?! TROLLS??” DJ questioned. Her eyes were wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You all haven’t gotten to that yet, but you’ll see. Trolls aren’t actually short, they are well over 20 feet tall,” Sara said, laughing at the disbelief on their faces. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I have to go, so see you all when you have a question or stuff,” Sara said, waving good-bye at them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They all waved back, even if they wanted to know. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the next updates will come slowly because once this is caught up to where it's originally posted, I will have more tests and school will get in the way more often. <br/>Anyway, thoughts on this one? On the fanfic?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. INVASION - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of the last chapter... Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That was sad, the event that occurred to them,” Alex muttered to her girlfriend. Kelly nodded, “Do you think they need a therapist?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex snorted, “you have your hands full with them,” she answered her girlfriend, motioning towards her sister and her wives. Kelly nodded her head in silent agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They were interrupted by a buzzing sound. It was someone's phone. Felicity’s phone was ringing, actually. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The President has been kidnapped by the Dominators. Uh oh. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re president is a man?” Cat asked them. The Earth-1 people nodded. “Who?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A man named Donald Trump, totally unqualified to be president, but somehow - he got the job,” Oliver said to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed, “Step it up, y'all. Our president is a woman, on her second term as president,” she said to them. Kara laughed along with her sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, a woman??” Felicity asked with wide eyes. Team Super nodded all at once. Madame President is quite the badass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were several sounds of amazement from them, but the scene started up again, so they focused on that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Barry told the others to leave without him. “You still trust me, right?” he asked Kara once they all started to leave. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ll always trust you, but it might take more to convince them,” Kara said, her arms were crossed over her chest. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“If you need me, I’ll be there,” Barry said to her. Then Oliver began speaking. He decided to stay behind with Barry when the others refused to have Barry go with him as well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>All of the others left, Kara going with them. The scene changed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It showed Sara, Firestorm, Thea, Mick, Dig, and Ray walking towards a building. “Sure we’re in the right place?” Ray asked the others. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then Kara was shown flying above, as a blur in the night sky. She landed a few feet behind them. “Well, this is the last place the President’s tracer gave a signal. Must be nearby,” Kara said, pointing to the building.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The others walked closer to her as she stood there. Her eyes were squinted and it showed them her point of view. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her x-ray vision was activated, it showed a man in the building, the outline of his body at least. Then she noticed something. There were others there too. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you see?” J’onn asked Kara, her wives, and their son. They all nodded, a sort of amazed look was on his features before it was gone when he noticed what Kara did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her eyes stopped squinting and she walked a bit closer to the group, “Yep, he’s in there,” she said to them. Mick looked skeptical, “How do you know that?” he asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I can see him,” Kara said, pointing at the general direction that she saw the man. Mick looked at her questioningly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, I have x-ray vision,” Kara explained, realizing he doesn’t know her powers. Mick had a look of realization on his face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, you can see everyone's bits with those little peepers, huh?” he asked her. </b>
  <span>Diana snorted, making her spit out her orange juice because of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grumbled and sunk into her seat as she watched Diana laugh. Lena and a few others joined her in her laughter. Kara groaned. </span>
  <b>“No, I--” Kara’s explanation was cut off by Sara. Her saving grace. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ignore him,” Sara said to her. Mick gave her a look and Sara returned it with one of her own. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“How did you get the name Heat Wave?” Kara asked Mick, changing the topic. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I burned my family alive and I like to light things on fire,” he said to her. Sara put her fingers to her forehead, as if she was trying to fight off a headache. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Aah, well, that’s a colorful backstory,” Kara said, slowly - she was looking for the right words to use after that... interesting revelation. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The look on Sara’s face is that of an exasperated mother,” Alex said, laughing lightly. “You’d know that look pretty well, wouldn’t you, Alex?” Kara said to her sister, laughing when she glared at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes. </span>
  <b>“Well, my shrink thinks so. By the way, I’m not going to call you Supergirl. It’s stupid,” Mick said to Kara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She shrugged, “Come up with something then, because you’ll end up needing my help. The President had company,” Kara said motioning towards the building again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“But, I’m not going to need your help. I will call you Pants,” Mick said. Thea snorted at the nickname, “Seriously?” she asked him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Seriously,” he said to her. Then they all turned towards the building and walked to it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was laughing and her sister glaring at her made her laugh even harder. Kelly was watching her amusedly. After her laughs died down, she shrugged her shoulders and said, “I thought it was funny,” with an innocent look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes. </span>
  <b>Kara sighed after rolling her eyes and followed them inside. And that’s where the scene ended. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, kidnapped by aliens, huh?” Quentin asked them. The ones that got kidnapped nodded hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It started off with showing Sara running through the forest. Then showing her running into an opening that leads to a mansion. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There were people raking the leaves outside. The scene changed. </b>
  <span>“Ah, I hate those Dominators,” Oliver muttered to Felicity. She nodded and kissed his cheek, hoping to calm his anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time, it showed an Ava Sharpe with a sports bra on and her lower half covered in a towel only. Her muscular torso was on display. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all will see what happens to us here,” Ray said to the questioning looks of his friends. They nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“So how was your run?” she asked the person in the shower. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know how it was, I told you about it in the shower,” Sara’s voice rang out, then the water stopped. </b>
  <span>“Again, the headphones and glasses are recommended here to those not wanting to see it,” Gideon said to them. A lot of them put them on, not wanting to see or hear the next thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gideon summed up the thing for them and she would tell them when the thing was over so that they could take the headphones off. Ava and Sara, shower scene. Kids eyes and ears were covered too, just saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava looked on interestedly. She always wondered how her life would have been should she not have gotten on that boat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ava picked up one of the towels that were on the table and passed it to her, “Here you go,” she said to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She took the towel and her figure was seen wrapping the towel around herself. Sara stepped out, “How could I forget?” she asked, smiling at Ava and she smiled back at her fiance. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sara Lance,” she basically whispered and pulled her shorter body into her taller one. Dipping her head to have her lips meet Sara’s in a sensual kiss. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick laughed, “Pantsuit and the Boss, life without time travel and superheroes,” he said, amusement in his voice. Nyssa watched on with interest, she also wondered how her Beloved’s life would have been had she not gotten on that boat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Will you marry me?” she asked her. Sara held up her hand, wiggling her fingers, “I think I already answered that question,” she said, smiling at her.</b>
  <span> Ava let out a gasp that no one heard, she would’ve proposed?? Quentin allowed it??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Right,” she said. Sara pulled her down for a kiss this time, a very passionate one at that. Then she pulled away, “Okay, time to get ready. My sister will be here soon,” Sara said to her, before walking out of the room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a bright and happy grin on Ava’s face, something that was rare to be seen by others. The scene changed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can take off your... accessories now,” Gideon said to the ones wearing them. They took it off and looked at the screen, curious to know the actual thing that was going on. Even if it was their choice to put on the things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed to show Laurel giving Sara a gift, it looked like a rock. Then Quentin and Dinah walked into the room. “What's going on here?” Dinah asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Laurel gave me a rock on a chain,” Sara said to her parents. Quentin laughed as Sara stood up to greet them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Let’s go, Sara. We have an appointment for 6:00 at the tailors, got to fight the traffic,” Dinah said to her youngest daughter. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, mom, you know I’m not much of a fighter, despite me putting some guys in their places during college and high school,” Sara said to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel laughed, “Sara not being a fighter? That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day,” she said, others laughing along with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Tell that to the paparazzi you punched,” Laurel said to Sara, leaning back and sitting in her chair. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That was years ago and they were making Ava uncomfortable,” Sara said to them, holding her hands up, trying to make a point. “Still,” Laurel said to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Might as well be a lifetime. You’re practically a completely different person. You both are,” Dinah said to both of her daughters. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t start crying again, mama. Just save all the tears for the actual wedding,” Laurel said, getting up and standing next to her younger sister. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I think what your mother is trying to say is that both of us feel blessed to have watched the two of you grow up,” Quentin said, putting his hands into the pockets of his pants. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marriage. Interesting,” Laurel muttered to herself. NO one heard her as she did... well, no one but the ones with super hearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Right as Quentin was done saying that, a maid walked by. She had almost dropped a fancy, expensive looking vase that she was carrying. But Sara caught it. It surprised her and her family. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Woah! Sweet reflexes,” Laurel said to her, not noticing her sister's face of surprise as she stared at the vase in her hand. The scene ended there and it wasn’t long before another one started. </b>
  <span>“The surprise on her face is hilarious,” Zari said, laughing as she munched on a donut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed the outside, it had Ava trying to get out a suitcase from the back of a car. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“God, how much luggage did you bring?” Ava said as she got the last suitcase out of the car. Then she thanked the maid that took it from her to place in the room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What, do you think you’re moving in?” Ava asked. Then a head popped out. It was Ava’s younger sister, Ali. “Oh, I wish. Miss CEO of her self-built company, marrying the most respected cardio doctor out there,” Ali said and then teased her sister. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Sara’s a what?” Jax asked. Gideon is the one that answers his question, as the others don’t really remember. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the false reality that Captain Lance didn’t go on the Queen’s Gambit, she becomes a highly respected Cardiothoracic surgeon. Director Sharpe would learn under Mr. Robert Queen and get the ropes of running a company. With that, she creates her own, Sharpe Industries--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They stay together and Miss Sharpe proposes a few months after she surprises Miss Lance with a mansion to move into. Then it continues to what you’re all seeing now,” she finished her explanation. Jax and the others nodded thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They laughed and hugged each other. “I miss you,” Ava said to her sister. “I miss you too,” Ali said to her back.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This is beautiful,” Ali said, looking at the canary necklace that Sara got for her. “Thanks, Sara got it for me,” Ava said to her sister.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Is it a bird?” she asked</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s a canary,” Ava said to her sister. Ali pulled her into another hug. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have said ‘Welcome to the Family of Animals’, but you’re not technically one because you and my sister aren’t together anymore,” Laurel said to Ava, who nodded sadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Parts of this were difficult to come up with. Thoughts on this one?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. INVASION - Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another one. <br/>enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>And the scene changed once more. It showed Ava pulling Sara into a hug. “Hey, Hey. I’m fine, I’m fine,” Sara said, pulling away. Her image flickered, showing an injured version of Ava instead. The younger version of her that got on the boat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara inhaled sharply, “Sara? Sara, are you okay?” Ava asked her. Sara nodded, taking in a deep breath. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s freaky,” Camila murmured to her girlfriend, who nodded her agreement. That would have freaked her out, she doesn’t know how Sara was able to keep a straight face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No, I’m fine. I’m-- probably just need some air. I’ll see you at the restaurant,” Ava said to Sara, a reassuring smile on her face as she walked out of the room - even though it was Sara with the memory flashes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then the scene changed. This time, showing a full on party type of scene. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“She’s not coming,” Sara said, not seeing Ava anywhere. “Don’t worry, she’ll be here,” Laurel reassured her sister. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I don’t know,” Sara murmured, walking arm in arm with her sister. She was wearing a black dress that flaunted her... top... bits... </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a very revealing dress,” Nyssa whispered to herself, wide-eyed. She was appreciative of it though, it looked beautiful on Sara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know Ava’s never been on time for any party in his lifetime,” Laurel said, waving at someone in the distance. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You didn’t see her earlier. She had this look on her face-- like she was backing out. Even though I was the one that went through... that,” she said and murmured the last statement with a bit of worry. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No way, she loves you,” Laurel reassured her younger sister. Then listened as she worried even more. Then they separated a few minutes later and Sara, with a glass of champagne, saw a guy. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ah, Dr. Lance. Hi, I’m Ray Palmer, a business associate of Ava’s. I just wanted to say congratulations,” Ray said, shaking Sara’s hand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, you’re just as cheery in that world as you are in this one,” Zari said, patting Ray on the shoulder. Ray only smiled at the comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara smiled politely, “Thank you, it’s really nice to meet you. This is my sister, Laurel,” she said and then introduced her sister. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ray got a flash back and when Sara saw Laurel and Ray together, she also saw a flash back. That was freaky.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ray turned to look at Sara, “Have we met before?” he asked her. Then there were more flashbacks. Of Sara and Ray on the Waverider, in Nanda Parbat, of them in era clothes, and then in the Cargo Bay. The two seem to be having the same images. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Double freaky,” Ally whispered to her girlfriend, who also nodded. They both had heard what Camila said to Lauren, so they might as well continue off of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No, I think I’d remember,” Sara said to him. “You just... seem very familiar,” Ray said to her. Sara was racking her brain, trying to remember. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Laurel excused the two of them and they both walked away. Then the scene changed. It opened up to showing Sara in a wedding dress, with Laurel tying up her necklace. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy crap, never thought I’d see Sara in a dress since she stripped down to nothing when she was seven, in a mall, to prove that she doesn’t like dresses,” Dinah laughed with Quentin. Laurel joined in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got confused looks from the other’s, so Laurel explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we were kids, mom and dad would dress up me and Sara in matching dresses. Sara complained and when no one listened; she took off her dress in the mall when she was seven and ran off. It took us half an hour to find her,” she said, laughing at the memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The story made waves of laughter come from several different people, the image was hilarious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ava walked into the room, “Sara, I--” she cut herself off, taking in Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?” Laurel said, not looking at her after she realized who came in. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Or skip out of the rehearsal dinner,” Sara said, not bothering to look at Ava. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I-- I know, I said I was sorry,” Ava said, trying to save herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“In a text,” Laurel said back to him. “Laurel, can you give us a few minutes, please,” she asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You’re lucky I’m not a vigilante or anything,” Laurel said to Ava on her way out of the room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made quite a few people laugh, including Laurel. </span>
  <b>Sara, who heard what she said, had another flashback, it was Sara and Laurel walking besides each other - both of them in the Black Canary outfits. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>The scene then showed Dig and Oliver fighting Slade outside of the Queen’s mansion. Sara came in, just as he was about to stab and kill Oliver. She stopped him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She disarmed him easily and drove his own sword through his heart, it coming out the other side of his body. The blade was bloody. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She pulled it back out and he fell dead. She was still wearing her wedding dress. “How did I do that?” she asked, looking at Oliver. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed there. </b>
  <span>“That place seems like a mind prison,” Kelly said, there was shock in her eyes at the quick way that Sara killed the man - unflinchingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed Sara with Oliver and Dig, all of them talking about it as Sara tried to explain the flashbacks she was having. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed Sara trying to get Ray to remember - also, apparently, Felicity is his fiancé in this thing. Then Oliver and Sara were talking to Thea, who was very confused as to why Sara wasn’t in her dress. Her telling her that this isn’t real. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then she tells him that Thea didn’t want to leave, knowing that both her parents are dead. “In this life, my parents are alive. Why would you want to leave?” Thea asked Sara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked her in the eyes and said, “I want to go back to Nyssa, after my time-traveling things are over with, I want to go back to her,” there was determination in her voice. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way that Sara said that made Nyssa’s heart melt, she let herself smile, in the way that only Sara was able to make her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Thea was smiling - though hers was a sad one. The reality that the Dominators put them into felt so real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then Oliver tries to tell Thea that it wasn’t real, no matter how real they seem. Sara went outside to wait with Ray and Dig because Oliver was going to convince Thea to leave. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver came outside alone, there was rain and thunder. A storm was raging. “Where’s Thea?” Dig asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Thea’s staying. Have you explained to Ray what we have to do?” Oliver said then asked. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then Ray explained what Sara and Dig told him. Then Oliver says stuff before he gets shot in the shoulder with an arrow. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pulled it out. Then looked - it was from Merlyn. Malcolm Merlyn. </b>
  <span>“The traitor,” Ra’s hissed. Nyssa’s face bittered before it turning into a cold mask of indifference. Talia’s face was also neutralized. Lexa’s and Damien’s faces turned angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Next to Merlyn was Slade and other men that worked for them. Then Thea walked out, she wasn’t wearing her dress anymore. They looked ready for a fight now. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was also Damien there. Damien Darkh. “Unfortunately this will be a little less satisfying for me than killing your sister,” he said to her as she got closer to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Death is not fun,” Laurel said to Tommy who was looking at her in worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dig and Ray fought the extra’s. It showed the fight scenes between all of them. Thea fighting her birth father. Oliver fighting Slade. Sara fighting her sister's murderer with a murderous look on her own face. Dig and Ray killing the extras with guns. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was a mess. Thea managed to get her... sperm donor to his knees, then aimed an arrow at Sara - to help her fight Damien. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara stabbed him in the stomach with it, quickly pulling it out. Killing him. Thea gave Oliver the bow and arrow. He shot Slade in the eye with it, killing him as well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nora winced at how Sara killed her father, but the man and how he talked - that was not the father she knew. And with what he said to Sara, she couldn’t help but think that he deserves it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then they all disappeared, making it seem as if there was no fight at all. Sara and Ava’s wedding was to take place at the Queen Mansion. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ava’s voice rang out from inside. “Sara!” she had said. She was in her own dress. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed them walking through the portal. Ava’s voice rang out to Sara before she could. It showed her ex-girlfriend - who she thinks is dead. “I’ll always love you, Sara, you’re never without me,” the voice had said.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara’s Totem spoke, “They are trying to get you to stay... you must leave or there is no hope in destroying him, once and for all,” it said to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It shook her out of her stupor at seeing Ava in so long, so she decided to get over it and she ran through the portal. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava shrugged at the looks she was receiving. </span>
  <b>And that’s where the scene ended. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I know that it's a lot of skips, but the final battle is coming in the next part of this fanfiction.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SCHOOL SUCKS... any who, thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. INVASION - Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T H E  <br/>U L T I M A T E  <br/>F I G H T  <br/>S C E N E  <br/>Y O U  <br/>H A V E  <br/>B E E N  <br/>W A I T I N G  <br/>F O R !!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Dominators had just dropped a bomb, one that will kill every metahuman out there. Sara was on the Waverider with Cisco, who wasn’t much help, to try to stop it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“For them, I’ve been gone for three months and they have managed to pick a fight with aliens. Great going, Barry,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara thought to herself as she sat in her seat, trying to figure out what to do. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my best moment,” Barry said, nodding his head slightly. The people who had been affected by it, nodded their heads. Except for Laurel, it brought Tommy back, so she wasn’t too mad about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Damn, that’s big. I didn’t think it was gonna be so big. What are we gonna do?” he asked her after looking at the falling bomb in shock. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“First of all, I feel the need to make a comment right here: I doubt that a girl ever said that to you, and second, you got me, I only know how to stab, punch, or skewer things,” She said, first with a smirk that fell off as she said the second part of her statement. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cisco groaned and rolled her eyes at her insult. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cisco did the same here, and got double the laughter when some of them saw that he was repeating the action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, I don’t think that you would have either,” he said to her. Sara’s smirk came back at full force, “Actually, all of them have said that to me. Every. Single. One,” she said to him, smugness was heard clearly in her tone. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made her family cringe - so did a few of her friends, Nyssa to clench her fist in jealousy, and a few of them laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene showed his offended look before changing. </b>
  <span>That made a few of them giggle, one of them being Lisa - making Cisco lose his annoyance, despite the fact that he kept that look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed a group of Dominators slowly walking on a rooftop. They were walking towards where the heroes were gathered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver, Barry, Dig, Nate, Amaya and Mick were standing in a V formation. Ray and Firestorm were flying behind them. Kara came in and floated between the two. They all looked quite intimidating. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That looks so cool! Like it’s right out of my comics,” Carter said, staring excitedly at the screen. His mothers and a few of their friends who had met him - smiled softly at the innocence in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He truly was adorable. </span>
  <b>The Flash ran and they all charged forwards to attack first. And the fighting began, Supergirl knocking them out with her heat vision while flying. She was watching their backs, making sure they wouldn’t fall off. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Heat Wave attacked with his body first and then used his heat gun to basically fry them up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The Arrow fought them with his arrows and used his bow to fight them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vixen fought by hand and eventually summoned the spirit of an animal to have more strength as she did so. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Spartan used his gun to shoot them before engaging ‘em in hand to hand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Steel was... steeled up and was using his powers to land harsh blows to the Dominator that he was fighting. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The Flash was running around and placing the devices that Professor Stein had made to the ones that were knocked down by his friends. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For Barry’s parts, it was slowed down so that we could see what was happening. </b>
  <span>“That is so cool,” and “Woah,” were said by several people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was an interesting battle and everyone was playing by their strengths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Fry, you freaks!” Heat Wave said as he activated his gun, burning the Dominators. Supergirl took care of several of them from above with her heat vision - the ones that were overwhelming Heat Wave and Arrow, that is. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ATOM was helping out by using his blasters to knock them out/attack them. Or helping Spartan out by taking the Dominator that was attacking him by picking it up and flying - then throwing it down.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“See you later, Dominator,” he said as he dropped it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That rhyming line had laughter from some and amusement from others. Ray had a proud smile on his face, happy that he rhymed/said something cool while in the middle of an intense fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Amaya summoned the spirit of an elephant. And then they all ran from where the knocked out/dead Dominators lay → to where the still alive ones are. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And it continued, though it did look like chaos. The scene ended there and shifted to the Waverider. Where Cisco and Sara were. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This thing had to have a tractor beam, right?” he asked her. “Yep,” Sara said and she clicked a button. The beam caught the bomb, but it barely slowed it down. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It took the Waverider slowly down with it as it fell. “It’s slowing down, but, like, barely,” he said, unnecessarily. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That comment annoyed her more, didn’t it?” Laurel asked Cisco. He nodded, “It did,” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Thank you, Cisco, I haven’t noticed,” Sara said to him. Then the lights went out on the Waverider. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They came back on and Sara said, “Strap in,” to him. Then, over the comms, “Firestorm, if you’re done playing with your friends out there, we could really use your help,” she said to Firestorm. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m on it,” he said back to her and flew towards where the Waverider and the falling bomb is - but he threw a few more fire things before he did. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is he going to do?” Lena asked, ever the curious one. “As Firestorm, we could turn these objects into water,” Jax explained to her. She nodded thoughtfully, but she was curious to see how this ends, so she kept watching the TV instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It showed the Arrow shooting a Dominator who seemed unbothered by then. Oliver started attacking him with his bow, but was knocked off of the roof. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity slapped the back of Oliver’s head, “I thought you said you didn’t get hurt!” she said to him, ignoring the snickering from Thea and Roy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver glared at the two of them, “I didn’t! You’ll see,” he said, trying to reassure her. She glared at him and he scooted a bit further away from her on their shared couch, hoping to not feel her wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She nodded slowly and looked at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kara came in, like the caped hero she is, and caught him by the back of his suit. She flew him back to the roof. They nodded at each other, with Oliver forgetting the previous unease that he had with Kara. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Felicity said, nodding her head. She was relieved he didn’t lie. Oliver was still unsure if he could move closer, so he took the chance and did. He was glad that she didn’t push him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kara took off once again. “Good work planting Professor Stein’s nano-weapons, but we still got Dominators all over the country. This looks like a job for Supergirl,” Felicity said to them over the comms. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it quickly changed to showing Kara speeding up quite a bit as she flew to different parts of the USA that she could hear the Dominators. It showed her flying really close over the water and then shooting up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It caused a rippling effect on the water. Then it showed Barry running around, “Thanks, Felicity. I’m not the least bit insulted,” his voice sounded to Felicity who was sitting on the chair back at their ‘headquarters’ and she made an awkward face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ah sorry, I meant Supergirl and Flash. This is totally a job for the both of you. That’s what I meant. Supergirl and... Flash,” she rambled. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry gave Felicity a ‘really?’ look and she just smiled at him awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a message that Captain Lance wants me to play right about now,” Gideon said to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attention shifted to the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hey, Felicity,” Sara started. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity looked on in more interest as she heard her name from her best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You’re still cute, glad to see that hasn’t changed,” she said to her. The first part was said with a wink and there was a smirk on Sara’s face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felicity choked on the sip of soda she had, mistakenly, dranken. Oliver patted her back with wide eyes. There was laughter from some of them. Nyssa was also amused by Sara, this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a blush on Felicity’s face as she shook her head fondly at Sara’s behavior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene began playing where it left off. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It showed Barry running through the crowds of Dominators while placing the device on them. The Dominator’s didn’t even notice it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And then one of Kara doing the same, except she was flying at high speeds, not running. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“All right, devices are being planted. Let me know when I can bring the pain,” Felicity said to them, standing with the remote in her hand in front of the televisions. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sounded like an old villain. Why did I say that?” Felicity asked herself. Thea laughed, “Because you’re a dork,” she said fondly. Felicity couldn’t find it in herself to be mad, so she just laughed along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it shifted over to showing Sara trying to control the Waverider as there were explosions of things going on inside the ship. “Come on, Firestorm,” she said. Then it went back to Felicity. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Still waiting on that signal,” she said, still standing and holding the remote. Then over to the battlefield, showing the others fighting the Dominators on the roof. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Do it!” Oliver yelled. Back over to Felicity, it focused on her hand holding the remote. She pressed the button. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Done,” she said. Then it quickly went over to the rooftop, where the Dominators were shrieking in pain. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, looks painful and sounds like it too,” Lily said, wincing at the sound of them shrieking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s working,” Oliver said, looking around. “What about the superhero bomb?” Mick asked. And the scene ended there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It picked back up at showing the Waverider. The explosions and flickering lights stopped. “They did it!” Cisco yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara sighed in relief. “They can do that?” he asked, pointing one hand at the screen as the other was still in the air. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“They did that,” she said to him. “Ground, what’s your status?” she asked over her comms to the others. It showed the Dominators screeching and running and then them being beamed up towards their ship. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“They’re retreating,” Nate said, inactivating his powers. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The over where Felicity is, “It’s not just them. It’s all around the world,” she said. Then it showed the Waverider and the alien ship next to it. The ship powered up and it slowly flew away. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, cooool,” Carter said, in unison with Damien, Camila, Dinah, and the girls that came with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed the outside of the building that their base was at. ATOM, Firestorm, Steel, Flash, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Vixen, Canary (Sara in her White Canary outfit, but with a white mask and her full blonde wig), Heat Wave, and Spartan were all standing there, looking professional/serious while a lady talked.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Many responsibilities have fallen to me since the president’s passing at the beginning of this crisis. Sobering, sad responsibilities. This is not one of them. Today, it is my distinct honor to bestow upon you a small acknowledgement of the great debt that the world owes to you all,” she said, looking out at the people that were gathered in front. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look cool,” Ivy said and got a few nods from people. There were murmured replies of thanks there as well, not sure who they came from though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mick leaned over to Sara, “Is it just me, or is she really hot?” he asked her. Sara looked at her as she continued speaking, oblivious to the whispering behind her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“She’s hot,” Sara said, looking back at the people gathered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only Sara and Mick,” Zari laughed, a few joined in on her laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“... Know that, meta-human or not, masked or not, each and every one of you is a hero,” she finished. There was applause from the gathered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it changed over to show the heros celebrating. Felicity popping the cork of a bottle of champagne. “Whoo!” she cheered as she did. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As Felicity poured out the drink for everyone, Sara pulled out a flask from under her shirt. “Hmm, hmm? Let’s go drink,” she asked then she walked away with a smiling Amaya. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was in that flask?” Laurel asked, looking at Amaya. “It was whiskey,” she answered her with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, she has a thing for whiskey,” Quentin said, laughing once more. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Instead of focusing on the celebration, the camera panned in on Sara and Amaya’s conversation. “You’ve looked sad since you came here... why?” Amaya asked her friend. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I want to visit her, but only a month has passed here. It’s been six years for me. Two years in Nanda Parbat in the mid-1900’s and then two years in 1600’s Salem. And almost two years on the Waverider alone,” Sara said, her tone was sad, unhappy, or even gloomy - however you want to describe it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a long time... how does she look so young?” Dinah asked, looking at the Legends. Ray is the one that answered her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s this serum that the Time Masters made to slow down aging. I found a way to replicate it because we were the only ones fixing time after they were destroyed. That slowed down all of our aging, but the now non-Legends are aging normally now,” his voice trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin picked up from there, “Time in the Temporal Zone is different, especially if you live in it. While one month passes for you, it’s a year or so for the Legends,” he explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for a few minutes after that, everyone processing what they were told. Laurel spoke first, “So, my baby sister is actually older than me?” she asked, her eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made them laugh and Gideon decided it was a good time to begin it again. Thank God for Gideon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And?” Amaya asked her. Sara sighed, “I am to come back only when it has been five month. I have Gideon keeping track because only then will I be allowed back in Nanda Parbat,” she continued after a moment of thinking. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay, whenever I’m missing family, I talk to people and I tell them what I miss about them,” Amaya said, she could tell Sara was listening. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Tell me what you miss about her,” Amaya continued once Sara looked at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Everything, as cheesy as that sounds,” Sara said with a half smile. Then it went inaudible as Sara continued to talk and as Amaya was watching interestedly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa blushed, she also missed everything about Sara. But, only time would allow them to be together again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And that’s where this one ends. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Turncoat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Right, let's get to it. <br/>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to be clear, the Legends have the Death and Water Totem. The Evils have the Earth Totem, that they stole from the Legends, and they have the Fire Totem - that is currently broken like it is in the show ← happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Prepare yourselves for this one, that’s all I’m allowed to say,” Gideon warned them, and then it played. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>It had Ray sitting on a chair in the Gallery, “Recap of what you won’t see. We had to stop the assassination of George Washington in 1776. The Waverider’s power shut off... And what happens next will likely shock you and want you to commit murder,” he said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t kill him,” he said and it faded out. </b>
  <span>“Not kill who?? What’s going on?” Caitlin asked the Legends, not getting an answer from them, the Legends sat there tensely, ignoring the looks from their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>It showed Washington walking in between Sara and Mick. Mick was complaining about something. Then they were talking. Someone walked out to the middle of the road. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was wearing a British uniform. “Rip?” Sara asked, able to see his face in the dark. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Rip, how and why are you here?” she asked him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t like this,” Mick said, standing slightly behind Sara. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was right,” Mick grunted. He ignored the looks he was getting though, brushing them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Rip,” she said, ignoring Mick. “Hello, Sara,” he said. Then several British men came out and pointed their guns at them. Rip got his own gun out and shot Sara in the stomach. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Several “NO!”’s were yelled out, then several murderous looks turned to Rip. He chuckled nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you kill him, I’m here, right? Let’s wait to see if she really dies,” Lexa said to them, the ones that got up, sat back down, but the look of wanting to kill didn’t leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Good-bye, Sara,” he said as the soldiers surrounded the three, Mick holding Sara before she could fall. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Son of a bitch,” Mick said, holding Sara. There was a ringing sound, Sara couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she dropped to her knees. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She was grunting in pain and then fell forwards. She rolled onto her back, the slow under her was red with her blood. And that’s where the scene ended. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in their eyes got worse, the people that were sitting next to Rip, moved away, putting a great deal of space between him and themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Then it showed Jax carrying Sara into the MedBay. “Come on, hang in there, Sara. Hang in there,” he said as he placed her down onto one of the seats. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t worry, died once, wasn’t a fan,” she said, her face twisted up in pain. Then Jax and Stein discussed something. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But Sara’s Totem glowed, “I can only do so much. Her healing depends on you and the AI, Professor. Get her back and we can mix magic and science to heal her,” it said and the glowing stopped. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Martin nodded. Sara named Jax the Captain before she made herself enter a state of being that made her not feel the pain, but she wasn’t awake either. The scene changed again. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere was tense, there were people glaring at Rip, a lot of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>This time, it showed Rip coming into the MedBay of the Waverider. He knocked out Martin after saying something to him. He held Sara’s neck in his hands. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She was out of the self-induced coma, but now was helpless as Rip held her by the throat, barely letting her breath. </b>
  <span>Lexa’s anger grew this time. Her face was flushed because of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jax ran in at the sound of Martin’s scream. He came in, “Get away from her,” he said to Rip, who was choking Sara. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Not another step,” Rip said, pointing a gun at Jax. Still choking Sara. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Now, one last time, the Water Totem, where is it? Don’t make me ask you again,” he asked and then threatened Jax - when he didn’t answer. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m not telling you nothing,” he said. “Very well,” Rip said and then shot at Jax. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jax who ducked. “There’s no reason both of you have to die tonight,” he said and then tightened his hold on Sara’s neck. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jax looked at the items that Gideon had given all of them and he put them on. Those memories were too much for him, so he had her play some happy ones on the headphones. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Okay, okay, okay, okay. It’s inside of your telescope. NOw just-- just let her go,” he said to Rip. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rip didn’t say anything, “Rip. Rip, it’s Sara. Come on, it’s Sara,” Jax said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rip looked down at her, Sara was barely breathing, there was not an ounce of emotion in his eyes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You say her name as if she’s supposed to matter to me,” he said and then looked up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“She doesn’t,” he said to Jax and then snapped her neck. Sara’s body fell limp, the hands that were trying to get his off of her neck, falling down, lifeless. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Laurel and her friends yelled. The next things happened in a quick second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were different weapons thrown at Rip. All of them hitting their intended target. A dagger in each of his arms - his biceps, to be specific. Two arrows sticking out of each of his legs - two in each thigh - and one in his shoulder, away from his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One dagger was from Lexa, the other from Damien. The arrows in his left leg from Oliver and the ones in his right from Talia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrow in his chest was from Nyssa, who looked like she wanted to do more, but she didn’t, “He will suffer for that,” Ra’s assured his daughter, who nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will make sure he does,” she promised the Lance’s. They were all in shock, but there were tears running down their faces. The Legends who didn’t know the exact events of that night, also were - along with the others in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bracelet that dangled from the ceiling, “It will not heal him completely, and as it does do things, it will not be painless,” Gideon said to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded, good - he deserves it. Killing Sara Lance, Ta-er Al-Sahfer, one of the League’s most trusted people, As well as the Beloved of the Heir - it’s a crime that Malcolm Merlyn is still being hunted for. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rip walked out, still pointing the gun at Jax. “No, no, no, no, no. Sara, Sara,” Jax said, walking up to her as Rip left the room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jax shook her, but got no response. Then he let the tears fall and began to sob. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It focused on Sara, suddenly being pulled into her mind-ish, something like that. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It showed Sara, on a hill. She looked confused. Until she heard someone speak to her, “Hello, granddaughter,” her grandmother said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara looked at her, “I’m here? In actual afterlife?” Sara asked her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes you are, the other place you were in, the one that you were tortured in - it was Mallus’ realm. He got hold of your soul before one of the afterlife-er’s could,” she said to her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara nodded. </b>
  <span>“Wait, Mallus got control of Sara? That’s how she knew him?” Nora asked, hoping to not get shot. It was still really tense at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya nodded, “Yeah she did. Unfortunate because if he hadn’t, then she could have reunited with Anya earlier,” she said, smiling sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyssa looked upset at that, then smiled at her father. He was right to bring her back, she saw that now. Ra’s noticed, but didn’t say anything to his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>A child’s laugh rang out. It made Sara’s head snap towards it. “Baba!” the girl yelled. It was Anya, her daughter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Anya?” she whispered, catching the child that launched herself at her mother. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I missded you,” she said, her innocent eyes were staring up at her. Sara’s filled with tears and she pulled Anya into a hug, “I missed you too, baby,” she whispered to her, holding her tightly. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>More tears. A lot more tears. Especially from Nyssa, who never thought she would see her and Sara’s daughter again. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>A few moments later, her grandmother spoke up, “it isn’t your time to go yet, you have many people to keep fighting for. Go back to them, you’ll know when your time is over,” she said to her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara looked confused, then both Anya and her grandmother said, “WAKE UP!” and she did. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She was back in the MedBay. “You’re back,” Martin said, she looked at him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a smile on her face. </b>
  <span>Everyone let out relieved breaths. Then there were the relieved tears and laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Where’s Jax?” Sara asked. The scene ended there. This time, it started up by showing Jax standing there with a gun pointed at Rip. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara came up behind Jax, “Don’t,” she said to him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sara? What?” Jax asked, looking behind him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Gideon, Stein, and my Totem saved me,” she said, still standing at a distance. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It looks like Rip put together a pretty good team,” she joked. Then stepped closer. Rip looked pretty confused. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Will you put the gun down, Jax?” she asked him. Jax shook his head, “No,” he said to her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I think you should listen to your friend,” Rip said. Jax yelled at him, “Shut up!” he said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara used her powers, holding Rip in a chokehold using magic and then took the Totem back from him. It floated to her. </b>
  <span>Jax had taken his accessories off by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“He’s with them now. The Rip we know is gone,” he said to Sara, not looking at her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You know what day it is, Jax?” Sara asked him, not getting a reply. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s December 25th. It’s Christmas. It’s when we remember to be our best selves,” Sara said to him, calmly as if she were speaking to a child. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why are you protecting him?” Jax asked Sara. Sara stepped closer to him, “I’m not protecting him. I’m protecting you,” Sara said to Jax.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can be quite persuasive,” Nyssa said with a small smile on her face. “Or you are, what the kids call, whipped,” Talia said to her sister, laughing at the face she made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not,” Nyssa denied. Talia raised an eyebrow at her and Nyssa quieted down - she really was, she just didn’t want to admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Gah,” Jax groaned, putting the gun down. Sara released him and pushed Rip away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There were distant sounds then. “Speaking of Christmas miracles, the British are coming,” he said and then walked away. Although he didn’t look pleased, he lost the Water Totem. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rip walked away and Sara was seen pulling Jax with her, that’s where the scene ends. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then it changed to Sara leaning against a table in the library. “Gideon, is the American Revolution back on track?” she asked. She had a glass of alcohol in her hand, wearing casual wear - finally out of the clothes she... died in. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes, it has been restored,” Gideon confirmed and Sara sighed in relief. “Though there is now a statue in the Nation’s Capital that bears a striking resemblance to Mr. Rory,” she continued. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The picture was on the screen that was in front of Sara. </b>
  <span>“Holy moly, your face was used in a statue!” Felicity exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made people laugh. Mick Rory inspired Washington, so he had him made into a statue. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jax came in. Stopped. Then laughed when he saw the picture. He walked to stand next to Sara.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“So, how you feeling, Captain?” Jax asked her, leaning against the table next to Sara. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Good, considering,” she said and then placed the glass on the table. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, it’s good to have you back and I think I’m just about done being in charge for a while,” he said, looking around. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, I don’t know, I think you did a pretty good job,” Sara said to him, he looked at her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I told Rip where to find the Totem. I... how do you do it? How do you make the right choice even when there isn’t one?” he asked her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara straightened up and went to pour Jax a glass of whiskey. “You remember the mission and what you’re fighting for. And you try to hold onto your humanity,” she said, handing Jax the glass as she finished. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was probably the best advice I had ever gotten,” Jax said with a chuckle in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does sound pretty solid,” Oliver agreed with him, nodding. A few others nodded along.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“And surround yourself with people who remind you of that, even in your darkest hour,” Jax added. They clinked glasses and that’s where that ended. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>When it started up again, ‘Rockin Around the Christmas Tree’ was playing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Galley was decorated with... decorations. Even a tree was there. There were even those popper things. Amaya was at the tree. Sara, Nate, Ray, Mick, and Jax were sitting at the table. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re like one big family,” Raven commented, in awe at how homely they make a big metal ship feel. Her friends nodded their agreement, feeling the same as her. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Then there was Martin, who walked into the room carrying beautifully cooked chicken, “Well, would you do the honors?” he asked Sara. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara put down the candy cane she was holding as the chicken was placed in front of her. “You certainly know your way around a knife,” he explained as he did. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara stood up, with a knife in her hand. “Well, the League never covered poultry, but I’ll give it a shot,” she twirled the knife in her hand, stabbing the knife into the chicken at the last word. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that where you learned to twirl your knife?” Clarke asked her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded with a small smile, “Baba taught me how to show off and the more advanced things, but mama taught me the basics of knives and how to handle them,” she explained to her girlfriend and the rest of her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyssa smiled, hearing what Lexa said to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ouch,” Martin said as she stabbed the chicken. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Amaya popped the cork of some champagne. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara was focused on cutting the chicken, “I’m certainly glad to be human sized again,” Ray commented, everyone was at the table now. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Man, it’s good to have you back,” Jax said to him, laughter in his tone. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the day that I got chased by a rat!” Ray laughed, getting weird looks from the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick looked sad, “Axel,” he muttered. “Ah, sorry buddy,” Ray said, remembering the funeral that they threw his rat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick just grunted in response to the apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Jax continued, “This Christmas dinner idea? It might be your best one yet. It makes it feel kind of like home,” he said to Nate while opening his beer bottle. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, right down to the drunk uncle,” Ray said, lightly tapping Mick’s shoulder as he did, who was drinking beer. The camera panned in to show Sara’s grin at the banter. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Kids will be kids,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> she thought. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Careful, Haircut, I’m one of your forefathers now,” Mick said, drinking his beer. “That’s true,” Nate murmured. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>There was chuckling at hearing the banter that happened between the teammates and at Sara's thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Ray spoke up, picking up something from beside his chair. “Hey, I got you a gift,” he said to Mick. Lifting up a cage that had a rat in it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ah,” Mick said, taking it from him. “Dude, the hell?” Jax asked, looking weirdly at Mick and Ray. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“A rat,” Mick said, then smooched at it, completely ignoring Jax’s comment. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We made friends,” Ray explained to him. </b>
  <span>“You got him a rat??” Iris asked, she looked weirded out by it. Nora nodded along, as did a few other people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray nodded, “It was either let Mick take care of it because he loves rats or let it loose in some time period because Sara says no small animals if there isn’t a proper caretaker,” he explained to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still looked at him weirdly, but nodded in acceptance of the weirdness that is the Legends. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I got you something too,” Ray said to Jax. “No, no, no, no, no, if that’s a mouse, then I’m good, homie,” Jax said to him, holding his hand out to stop him. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a mouse, just saying,” Ray said. Jax rolled his eyes, but said, “Yeah, no mouse there,” while laughing slightly at him trying to defend himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Amaya went back to decorating the tree, Mick went to sit at another table, and the others went to eat. Nate went to talk to Amaya about something. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sara watched him go,</b>
  <b>
    <em> “They either hooked up or kissed,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> she thought to herself, eating her food. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya and Nate’s jaws dropped in shock. Laurel looked over and laughed, “How long will it take for you to know that she knows more than she lets on?” she asked, amusement was clear in her voice as she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slowly learning to not underestimate our Captain, but she still manages to shock us,” Nate said, the other’s nodding their agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>And her eating her Christmas dinner is where the scene ended. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I had to take a quick break because I had a lot of big tests this week and that SUCKED. also, Ramadan started so this is going to be interesting. <br/>Anyway, thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ello ello, here's another... <br/>Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update's will now come once a week, either on Saturday or Sunday because it's time for my end of year exams and those are stressful. <br/>So, thoughts?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Man, that was a fun celebration,” Jax said, laughing, but suddenly stopped. “Unfortunately, that was one of two that I was in because of me and Grey leaving,” he added sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others looked saddened as well, but their attention shifted when Gideon played the next one to distract them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A view of Sara came on, “Okay, this is a recording, as the smart ones can tell. Now, this episode will be a little different because it’s one of my flashbacks, during the six temporal zone months that I spent fixing time. Have fun,” she said, ending off with a smile. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This should be interesting,” Oliver commented, Roy nodded. Rip knew what she was talking about, but he was afraid that he would set off the other’s, so he kept his mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It showed all of the Legends relaxing in their chairs on the bridge when a time quake racked the ship. They held onto the seats to not fall and when it was over, Gideon told them what happened. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The origin of that quake is Russia, 1998. One of the more powerful, but evil politicians rose to power. Originally, he was stopped, but something big happened and now; it’s all a big mess,” she informed them. Rip nodded thoughtfully. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara’s eyes light up in recognition. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh, no,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara thought to herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And then Rip gae out orders, Sara was to go out to the field with him - he noticed her eyes light up, but didn’t say anything... for the time being. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ra’s knew which mission it was now, he remembered that day quite well, actually. He kept an eye on his youngest daughter for her reaction towards it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The more stealthy ones are going as well. The scene ended there before another one played up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It showed a dark sky. The others were walking ahead - Ray, Jax, and Rip, but Sara slowed down and told them to go ahead. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They did as asked of them and went to look for the man. Sara, on the other hand, melted into the shadows, looking almost invisible. She was then seen climbing up onto a rooftop. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her eyes were seen following a figure, but she kept her distance. The other person was not revealed, they were only shown a dark figure. Then the figure disappeared from their line of sight. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a frown on Nyssa’s face as she tried to figure out who the figure was, to no avail - they were well hidden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A voice called, “Sara, we got the information, let’s go,” it was Jax. Sara nodded, “Alright, I’ll see you all on the ship,” she said. And then she disappeared as well.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That was where the scene ended, and another one began shortly after. </b>
  <span>“I always wondered what actually happened on that day - on that mission,” Ray said out loud. Jax nodded as did the Legends that went on that specific mission with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time it showed Sara walking through the alleyway with Rip. They were headed towards the ship. “This one was successful, glad that it went smoothly,” Rip said to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he did, Sara noticed something. Rather, someone. There was a figure laying on the ground whose attacker saw them and hastily fled the scene. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara recognized the figure and, apparently, so did Rip. “No, Sara, do not engage,” he said to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t tell me what to do, Rip. Go back to the ship, I’ll be there when I will,” she answered him, ignoring his warning. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He sighed in exasperation and then pinched the bridge of his nose, but he didn’t stop her - knowing that he can’t. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is the person?” Nora groaned out her question. There was no clear image, only their figures - never giving any hints as to who the person is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rip ran off in the direction of the Waverider as Sara stalked closer to the person. And then they were revealed. It was Nyssa. </b>
  <span>Gasps of disbelief were heard from many people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa herself had a disbelieving look on her face as well. Then she groaned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That night wasn’t a dream! I knew when I first rescued Sara that she looked familiar,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ra’s smirked, the dawning of realization on his daughters face was hilarious. On Talia’s as well. He could tell she was from the future. Not the current version of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s kinder, as if someone spoke some sense into her. He knew that as soon as he realized that she wasn’t making a move to kill Nyssa, but he kept his mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wise and all-knowing is what he was. </span>
  <b>Sara kneeled near the young woman, who was awake. Nyssa frowned at her, her vision was woozy. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Who are you?” Nyssa asked her, a slight glare on her face. “An ally,” Sara murmured to her, then pulled Nyssa’s shirt up to survey the damage on her abdomen. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Do you know who I am?” Nyssa asked, her voice was demanding. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You are Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon’s Head,” Sara said, amusement in her tone. She knew that’s how Nyssa went around introducing herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara looked around, there wasn’t much she could do at the moment. But, she had to close the wound, even though she had no way of stitching it up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa rolled her eyes in annoyance, though there was fondness in her eyes - as well as amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Seeing as there was no way of stitching her up, Sara took out a powerful lighter, like a huge ass one. She got out one of her daggers and started heating it up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nyssa was fighting to stay awake and Sara looked at her. “Let go,” she mouthed and soon, it seemed that she was asleep. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There it faded from that into showing a really heated knife. Sara started using it to close up Nyssa’s wound. The smell of burning flesh reached her nose, Sara winced. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She hated being the cause of Nyssa’s pain, even though it would help her later on. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those with weaker stomachs looked away, not wanting to watch it and risk throwing up. There were some that grimaced while Nyssa and others looked on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyssa had a curious look on her face, watching it carefully, almost looking as if she was studying it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene faded out and it faded into a different one. It showed Sara taking off her own jacket and pulling it around Nyssa, keeping her warm. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwwwww,” was cooed by Mona, Felicity, Thea, Laurel, and the rest of the softies/romantics. It was quite adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“She doesn’t bode well with the cold. I do,” Sara was heard muttering to herself as she did so. Her voice faded out as the scene did. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does she mean?” Dinah asked Nyssa, looking curiously over at the woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get terribly sick when I’m out in the cold too long. The sickness also comes whenever the winter does, or the colder seasons,” Nyssa explained. She shuddered at the memory of throwing up her food because of getting sick during winter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinah nodded in understanding, she was pretty much the same and so was Laurel. Sara seemed to have her fathers cold resistance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it changed over to show Sara looking over a paper. She was dressed in her League gear, one of Nyssa’s twin blades in her hand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a man’s picture there. It was the politician that was supposed to die, but didn’t. “Damn it,” Sara hissed. Then she sighed and pulled the hood over her head. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“A USB drive with the files. Easy mission on a so-called tough guy,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sara thought to herself as she left the room she was in. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara is then seen getting out of a building and into a car, which ends the scene there. It faded into another one. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not something that I want to see,” Ray said, grimacing, he got a few nods of agreement from a few of the gathered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself and the rest of those people that can’t handle it, Haircut. I want to see,” Mick said to him and the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray rolled his eyes and continued watching the television once it started up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It had Sara in a car once more. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Poison is a coward's weapon, so no. Using a knife is an intimate kill. Arrow is too obvious... Alright, knife it is,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Sara thought to herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad that she hasn’t forgotten that,” Ra’s remarked, there was the smallest hint of pride that only Nyssa and Talia hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked over at him in surprise, but he was as cryptic and mysterious as always, not giving away anything to help them with their quiet questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then the scene smoothly shifted over to showing her come up behind a pretty largely built man. She stood behind him and held the knife to his throat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The files, Olaf,” she hissed. He was shivering in fear as the metal of the sharp knife was held against his throat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“W-w-what files?” he asked, playing dumb, hoping she would let him go. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t play dumb, you know the ones. You best hurry, I don’t have a good patience,” Sara hissed back, pressing the knife further into his neck. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He scrambled to get the files and as he did, Sara looked around his desk. It was showing them what she was seeing. Her eyes landed on a picture frame. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was of him, with an older lady, probably his mother. Sara faltered for a moment and then forced herself to remember that he was the reason that pedophilia would have the highest crime rate in Russia, should he live. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s so... intimidating,” Quentin remarked, looking at the scene in front of him in shock. Dinah and Laurel nodded as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She definitely holds back whenever she’s training us,” Nate said to the Legends. He got nods of agreement in turn. Seeing their Captain so ruthless and deadly was not something they saw often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pulled out the USB and handed it to her. She took it from him in the hand that wasn’t holding the knife. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You got the files, now let me go,” he said, his voice was trembling. He was practically shaking as he said what he did - shaking in fear. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You know that’s not how this works,” she said to him. Not missing a beat, she sunk the knife in his chest, not flinching as she killed the man. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ones here </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> flinch. Ruthless Sara - not something that they want to see. Especially like this. Ra’s smiled - more like a bigger twitch of his lips then it was last time, the Little Bird has proved her loyalty to his daughter once again - that pleased him, not that he’d tell anyone that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Once he dropped dead, Sara took a deep breath and then left the room, the USB was held tightly in her hands. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed Sara carrying a knocked out Nyssa to the entrance of Nanda Parbat. The guards who saw who she was carrying, took out their weapons. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara glared at them, “I need to see Ra’s al Ghul, tell him it's Ta-er al-Sahfer. Now,” she demanded them in League Arabic. Two of the five went and the rest ushered her in. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara refused to hand over Nyssa, so she walked past them and went to one of the healers' rooms, to make sure that Nyssa could be looked after. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwwwww,” was cooed again, only louder this time. This time, Nyssa blushed - though it was more like a pink-ish tint on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Talia laugh, quietly. She didn’t want to be at the receiving end of one of her glares. Again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Once she was sure that Nyssa was settled into the bed there, she turned to face them, “He’s waiting, isn’t he?” she asked them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They nodded and she told them to lead the way, even though she had the halls memorized. Two of them stepped behind her, the other two in front. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They had their hands on their weapons, ready to strike her should she act out of control. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When they were at the ‘throne room’ where Ra’s was, they saw him standing over the pit - gazing down at it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His hood was over his face. Sara dropped to her knees, as she knows she should. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought she didn’t kneel for anyone but Nyssa,” Sin snorted, then dissolved into giggles with Thea when the two made eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others looked confused, but the two didn’t offer an explanation for their laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ta-er al-Sahfer, we meet again,” he said as he turned to look at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“So we do, Master,” she said, keeping her head respectively bowed - to not disrespect him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Though there was a slight grin on Sara’s face. “Thank you for bringing my daughter back after treating her wounds,” Ra’s said and then continued, “It’s better to see you in your correct form.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sara nodded her head in acknowledgement to his thanks and then to what he said afterwards, “I serve the Demon, keeping your daughter safe is one of the things that I must do,” she first said seriously. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then she added, “It’s good to be back in my original body,” she said to him, her tone was lighter now. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I forgot to ask this before, but how come she still has a male lower body part, even though she is back to herself?” Felicity asked the Legends, mostly Dr. Stein and Ray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The side effect for the pill that changed her back is that she would still have one or two things from when she was a male,” Dr. Stein started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray continued, “She kept two things. One of them being a penis and the other was having more strength. Like, she was already strong before, but her strength basically doubled, maybe even tripled. But we haven’t tested it out, she didn’t allow us to,” he basically rambled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were nods of understanding and a few thankful and/or relieved faces of those who were glad that the two didn’t use the big scientist words. That quieted the questions for a while.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Camelot... But A Hot Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hot... Right: <br/>SMUT WARNING... you've been warned</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little hot one and now this book is caught up to the one on Wattpad, I'll update tomorrow on both as a little thank you for reading this and a sorry for this and the next one being short...<br/>And the updates will come once a week, on Saturday, Sunday, or Monday because I have finals coming up and they're so, so tiring. <br/>Wish me luck and I think I've been going on for long, so ENOJY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Guinevere</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of them could realize what was happening, they moved closer. Their eyes closed as their lips met. Guinevere softly moaned into the kiss and that seemed to wake something within Sara, who grabbed her by the hips and pulled her deeper into herself. Guinevere would have been swept off her feet if she weren't the taller of the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their kiss became more and more passionate and she welcomed Sara’s tongue in her mouth. She happily let Sara explore it while she felt the blonde’s hands roam down her back before cupping her ass through her pants. Guinevere moaned into Sara's mouth in response, a louder one this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the two of them pulled back to catch their breath. And a few moments later, their lips were reattached and their make-out session got more heated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And things got more... intimate. Before Guinevere had even fully dropped to her knees, she was already assisting Sara with removing her pants. By now, the tent in the blonde's pants had already reached mouth-watering levels. Guinevere could hardly contain her excitement as she stripped Sara, pulling her pants down to her ankles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were black boxers that prevented her dick from popping out. She quickly pulled those down as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was mesmerized by Sara’s penis. She was massive. Three inches thick and nine inches long. The pre-cum leaked from the ready tip glistened because of the candles that littered the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pulsing and throbbing. Guinevere moved to her knees, feeling a wave of arousal flow through her as she looked at the shaft in all its glory. As if that wasn't tempting enough, Sara also carried a set of massive balls that also awed Guinevere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guinevere opened her mouth and leaned forward, sealing her beautiful lips around the head of Sara’s cock. She flattened her tongue against the tip, lapping up the pre-cum. The taste awakened something within her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guinevere never would have thought she'd be doing something like this, not with how busy her life has been. However, it felt amazing, especially doing it with someone like Sara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sara groaned out as she felt Guinevere bobbing her head back and forth, slowing taking more and more of her length into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of moments later, Sara grabbed Guinevere's hair and began thrusting her hips, pumping her cock deeper until she felt the back of Guinevere's throat. Much to both of their surprise, there was still a considerable amount of Sara's length that still isn’t in Guinevere's mouth.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Sara thought she would have to settle with that, Guinevere gagged on the shaft as she began to force it down her throat. Sara gasped in shock. She wondered if Guinevere was going to keep going. In response, Guinevere reached around to cup Sara's ass and pull her further, taking in more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guinevere's throat bulged as she sucked on Sara's cock. Her eyes watered and her face turned bright red before she pulled back to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Guinevere,” Sara said, staring in wonder as Guinevere stroked her very wet cock after she took her mouth off of it. “Where did that come from?” she asked her, breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Guinevere panted, smiling as she licked her lips, she was still trying to catch her breath. “But I know where it's going.” There was a mischievous look in her eyes as she said that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was going to be the last thing Guinevere would say for a while as she took Sara's cock back into her mouth and cocked her head from side to side, moving back and forth as she deepthroated the massive length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara thrust her hips, matching Guinevere’s movements as she fucked her mouth to her heart's content. Her balls swayed, hitting Guinevere’s chin as she managed to take every inch into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slurped and choked on Sara's cock over and over again. Her throat felt stretched to its utmost limit. But, that wasn't enough. She needed more. She clawed Sara's ass, encouraging her to do more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to be outdone, Sara gripped Guinevere's hair tightly with both hands before leaning forward and ramming her cock into Guinevere's mouth relentlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guinevere’s sitting room was filled with the wet sounds of Guinevere sucking on Sara's cock like there was no tomorrow. Sara was caught in the moment and nothing could have prepared Sara for what Guinevere was about to do next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Guinevere's fingers creep closer to her rear entrance when she suddenly felt her ass being penetrated by one of Guinevere's fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Sara bucked her hips as Guinevere began to finger her ass, timing it to the way she slid her mouth up and down Sara's shaft. Sara's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she quickly returned to fucking Guinevere's mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only time Guinevere would stop would be to come up for air. Even so, she was more than happy to let Sara's shaft sit on her face while she licked and sucked on Sara's balls. At the same time, her finger thrust in and out of Sara's ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, Sara was surprised to find she was into this. The sight of her cock resting on Guinevere ‘s face almost made her cum on the spot. But, she didn't want to do that yet. She wanted to stay on the edge of exploding for a little bit longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not warning the other woman, she reached down and grabbed Guinevere, and forced her to stand up. Guinevere let out a sigh, a disappointed one, as she was dragged away from Sara's cock and her finger was removed from the blonde's ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sigh turned into a gasp of shock when Sara spun her around and then forced her up against the wall, this was going to be fun. While pinned, Guinevere could feel Sara press herself up against her. The huge, thick cock was rubbing against her ass while Sara nibbled and kissed her earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bend over,” Sara growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guinevere let out a moan and nodded obediently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So she’s a sub, huh, good to know,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sara noted to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara backed off to give Guinevere enough room to lower herself so that she was leaning against the wall while sticking her ass up high. Sara stood and admired Guinevere for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can make this better,” Sara stated before grabbing Guinevere's pants and pulling them down swiftly, showing her very soaked undergarments underneath. Sara settled on her knees and dragged Guinevere's undergarments soon afterwards, giving her a clear view of Guinevere's gushing pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better,” Sara muttered to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Guinevere asked, her body was shaking with anticipation as she looked over and waited for Sara to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed dinner,” Sara said to her, a smirk playing her face as she said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Guinevere could ask what that meant, she almost screamed when she felt Sara's tongue dragging up and down her pussy. Her hands gripped at the wall and she felt her knees shaking as Sara ate her out from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she licked and teased Guinevere, Sara patted her hands against Guinevere's ass, enjoying the feel of them in her palms. She was so soft and warm, as Sara expected. However, the taste was better than she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guinevere's juices were practically gushing into her mouth. Her chin was soaked with her juices as she lapped up her wetness eagerly. The way Guinevere sounded when she moaned was driving Sara wild with lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guinevere released hushed moans of approval as she felt Sara's tongue thrusting in and out of her pussy while her ass was being played with by Sara's hands. Two fingers were being used to fuck her ass. It didn't even feel like she expected, it felt good, great - amazing even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't get enough of it. She was slurping up Guinevere's juices as they flowed down her chin and onto the floor. “Damn, Guinevere. You're like a waterfall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara couldn't wait any longer. She rose to her feet and positioned herself directly behind Guinevere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them knew what was about to happen. There were some nerves, but that was almost completely drowned out by an overwhelming sense of desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” Sara asked her as she rubbed the tip against Guinevere's pussy, waiting for the go ahead before entering her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm ready. Do it, Sara,” Guinevere said, her voice was reassuring, telling her that she wanted this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara smiled a sincere smile. She slowly pushed inside of Guinevere. Despite how wet she was, it was a tight fit because of Sara's size. The girth stretched Guinevere out almost completely. She'd never felt this full and she loved it, she really did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck me, Sara,” she moaned out. Her arousal was clearly heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara didn't need to be told twice. She worked into a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Guinevere and she enjoyed every second of it. Her shaft had become so wet becoming sheathed within Guinevere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara grunted. “I'm going to start going faster now. Let me know if it hurts.” Guinevere nodded with a smile at Sara’s concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On command, Sara grabbed Guinevere's hips and began pounding into her pussy. They didn't even worry about the loud smacking of their bodies colliding being heard from the guards on the other side of the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could be in their element here. Sara leaned forward as she put more force and speed into her thrusts - getting harder and faster with them, not showing Guinevere any mercy as she fucked her. Their bodies were beginning to glisten with sweat as Guinevere cried out for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of that, Guinevere climaxed, her moans were loud and drawn out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara, feeling all of the flutters of her pussy on her cock, almost let go - but she managed to pull back, just barely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara turned Guinevere around and pushed back in. Guinevere squealed and it turned into a loud moan as Sara began thrusting hard and fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara grunted as she held up </span>
  <span>Guinevere while she was thrusting, Guinevere who was moaning in her ear - the sound was delightful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few thrusts later, Sara moved one hand down to Guinevere’s clit as the other held her up. Sara rubbed it in tight circles, rubbing it quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The response was almost immediate, Guinevere’s walls clenching so tightly onto her dick that it was hard to keep the rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Guinevere was cumming again, harder this time. It was more drawn out too. Guinevere was seeing stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara pulled out just before she came, spurt after spurt of her cum landing on Guinevere’s stomach, pussy, and even some on the walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guinevere was hazy with pleasure. The fact that she had come so hard twice, almost in a row, was a surprise to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara smiled softly at the Queen. Guinevere smiled back, and then let out a moan when their lips met in a tender kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? Would y'all like more hot scenes because I've got a lot planned for the sequel and for future chapters, so let me know!<br/>And I think that I've got this book on schedule, like update once a week type of book, so see y'all soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>